


Trio Of Towns - Pixie's New Beginning

by vampireprincess624



Series: Trio Of Towns - Life In The Towns [1]
Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 68,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireprincess624/pseuds/vampireprincess624
Summary: Pixie Fawn moves away from her family in favour of becoming a farmer. At first, the farming life can be a little tricky, but  the welcoming friendship of her new neighbours gets her through it. So things seem great, but they can turn very messy when it comes to love...





	1. The Start of a New Life

'You want to be a farmer?!' Daryl yelled at his daughter from across the table. Pixie wanted to become a farmer rather than stay with the family when they moved away.  
'Yes Dad, why not?' Pixie asked. She hadn't expected her father to me angry.  
'No. Absolutely not!'  
'But Daryl, darling, your brother Frank is a farmer. Why shouldn't Pixie be one too?' Pixie's mother pointed out gently.  
'No!'  
'Dad, please!'  
'No way!'

Their arguing went on all night, long past the time when Lynn, Pixie's sister, had to go to bed. Marlena took Lynn away and then decided not to come back and intervene with their fight. Eventually, after both their voices were hoarse and weak after all the shouting, Daryl gave in.  
'Fine!' he said, 'You can go be a farmer. Let's see just how long it will last.'

So Pixie was soon on her way to her Uncle Frank's house, riding in a carriage pulled by a horse. She had her family's faces in her mind, how her little sister had given her a daisy and said: 'I will miss you Pixie. Come back to us, one day. Promise you will.'  
'Of course I will, Lynn,' Pixie had vowed. The promise hadn't stopped the ache in Pixie's heart and the two tears she'd shed as she realised how much she'd miss her family.

'Hear we are, miss,' the carriage man opened the carriage door and Pixie climbed out. He looked at her and laughed.  
'You aren't from round these parts, are ya sweetie?'  
'Um, no. You see, I've come to my uncle to learn how to be a farmer,' she said earnestly. The carriage guy laughed at her, which really wasn't very encouraging.

After getting lost more than once, Pixie managed to find her way to Uncle Frank's. He lived in a place called Westown, a town coated in red dust and cactuses. It reminded her of the sort of place cowboys would live. She didn't really get the chance to look around town, in fact she barely realised she was in a town; her face was staring down at her map. When she arrived at Frank's house, her clothes were dusty, sweaty, and she was worn out. The exhaustion was the reason why, when her uncle opened the door, took one look at her and enveloped her in a hug, she didn't react. She was surprised, but she couldn't think enough to either push him away in shock or hug him and embrace this new way of greeting.  
'Pixie!' Frank explained, finally releasing her, 'My, you've grown up a lot, haven't ya?'  
'Uncle Frank,' Pixie muttered, 'Nice to see you.'

Frank took her inside and told her to sit down at the table. He was a large man, with ginger hair and stubble For some reason, he chose to wear blue dungerees.  
'Poor little lass, you must be starving!' he cried, already cooking something at the kitchen.  
'I am quite hungry,' Pixie agreed politely. Her uncle laughed a booming laugh.  
'Ya know, round here it's more than acceptable to sit down and say "gimme food!" You're gonna have some troubles getting used to traditions round here.'  
'Like the hugging?'  
'Yep, that's the way of greeting.'  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Frank was flipping omlettes in the air, but he managed to yell: 'Come in!'

The door opened and a lady with silvery hair came in. She beamed at Pixie.  
'Ah, you must be Frank's niece. I thought you'd be here by now. I'm Megan, the town elder,' she said.  
'Nice to meet you,' Pixie answered, hoping Megan wouldn't make her hug her.  
'Well, I'll drop by tomorrow so we can give Pixie "The Grand Tour" of Westown. Bye!'  
'Oh, you aren't stayin' for tea?' Frank offered.  
'I really must get back. Hector and Colin are waitin' for me. See y'all tomorrow.'  
'Bye Megan,' Pixie said.  
'See ya!'  
Megan said goodbye and closed the door behind her.

'Food's ready,' Frank said, putting a plate in front on Pixie.  
'Mmm, thank you! It looks really nice.'  
They ate their meals whilst Frank asked Pixie questions. She answered them as best as she can, but when he started testing her knowledge of farming, she didn't know half of it. Her uncle pretended that it didn't matter, but he seemed a bit concerned.

After dinner, Frank suggested Pixie should go to sleep.  
'Farm work is tiring. You'll need all the sleep you can get,' he warned.

So Pixie went to bed on a mattress on the floor of Frank's house. She fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow. Tomorrow, she would be introduced to the residents of Westown, and Frank would take her to her farm. This was it. This was the life she'd chosen, and it was about to get very, very hectic.


	2. Westown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Pixie to meet some of the people who will become her lifelong friends or terrible enemies in Westown.

The next morning, Pixie awoke to the sound of the kettle whistling. She rolled over and checked her watch, to find it was 6am. She growned.   
'It's too early!' she complained to herself. She heard Uncle Frank's booming laugh echo through the house.  
'Ya gonna have to get used to it! The life of a farmer ain't an easy one,' he said. Pixie went pink in embarrassment.   
'I know. It's just, on a Saturday back at home, we wouldn't get up until at least 9,'  
she explained.   
'You sure you're ready for this?' Frank asked.  
'Yes.'  
'You're a stubborn lass, aren't ya? Now come and get some breakfast down you.'

Over breakfast, Frank explained about the various shops and their owners in Westown. There was the general store, run by Miranda, the florist, run by Lisette and the restaurant run by Brad and his wife Carrie. They were the three main shops in Westown. There were also a few smaller shops: the material stall, the general stall and the animal stall. There was also a clinic and a post-office. Pixie couldn't wait to find out what they all sold and how they could help her as a farmer.

Soon they were ready to go, and Frank took her from his house in South Westown to North Westown, where all the shops were. There were quite a few staircases, more than Pixie thought was necessary, but other than that it looked like quite an ideal place to live by. 

'Howdy, Frank,' a voice called. Pixie looked up to the post-office to see a very handsome young man lift his hat to Uncle Frank. He had sky blue eyes and blonde hair. When he saw Pixie, he smiled charmingly at her.  
'Who's this?' he asked, 'Wait, this must be the niece you've been on about, Frank. Pixie, right? My, my, aren't you a pretty girl.'  
Pixie scowled at him. She wasn't used to this kind of attention, and she didn't really like it.  
'Howdy, Wayne. Yes, this is Pixie. Pixie, this is Wayne. He's the postman of Westown,' Frank told her.   
'That's me,' Wayne said, his eyes still on Pixie, 'Are you used to huggin' people in greeting yet, Pixie?'  
'Yes, I guess,' she said, and embraced the postman. When he released her, she was still frowning.  
'Pixie is such a cute name,' he complimented her.   
'Thank you.'  
'You're welcome.'  
The conversation drifted into an awkward silence; Wayne didn't know what to say to the new, pretty stranger, and Pixie didn't want to talk. Wayne seemed like a "player" as people called it. No doubt he behaved like this around every girl he encountered. Well, Pixie wasn't having any of it.

Just as things were getting more awkward than any of them were comfortable with, a young woman with crystal eyes and wavy golden hair came bounding down the staircase. She immediately wrapped her arms around Pixie.  
'Hi! I've heard all about you. I'm Lisette. I'm sure we'll be great friends!' she exclaimed. Pixie managed to hug her back. Lisette laughed in a sweet, bell-like way and Pixie couldn't have not smiled back if she'd tried. The girl's happiness was contagious.

Wayne grinned at Lisette, turning all his attention to her.  
'Mornin' Lisette. Don't you look fine today,' he said. Pixie rolled her eyes. Just as she'd thought.  
'Good morning Wayne. Thank you, this is a new dress. And you look stunning as always.'   
Wayne winked at her, then turned to bow to Pixie.  
'Well ladies, and Frank, I better be off. Letters to deliver. I'll send Miranda, Carrie and Brad down here on my way up,' he promised.  
'Thanks Wayne,' said Frank, 'Have you seen Megan? She said she'd come with us on our tour, but she didn't appear.'  
'No, sorry Frank. I'll ask round for ya.'  
Wayne turned with a final dip of his hat and walked back up towards the post- office. Lisette said that she better get back to the flower shop, made Pixie promise she'd drop by, and followed after him.

Frank turned to Pixie, chuckling under his breath.  
'What did ya think of those two then?' he asked.  
'Lisette seems like someone I'll be great friends with,' she answered carefully.  
'And what about Wayne?'  
'I don't really think we're going to get on,' Pixie said, trying to put it lightly. Frank laughed.  
'You think he's a hopeless player, don't you?' he guessed.  
'Well, yes.'  
'He's a good guy really, he just insists on treatin' all ladies "proper" as he says, like his grandfather taught him,' Frank explained. Pixie nodded, but it didn't change her opinion.

Four people descended from the staircases, coming to greet Pixie. One of them was a rather large lady, with short hair and a huge smile. Clutching onto her skirts was a little girl, curiously peeking from behind her mother to look at Pixie. The other two were a man and a woman. The man had a chef's hat on and messy brown hair, whilst the woman had ivy-green eyes and a beautiful figure.  
'Hello,' she said politely, 'My name is Carrie, and this is my husband Brad. We run the restaurant called the Garden Grill.'  
'Nice to meet you, Pixie,' Brad shook her hand vigorously.  
'Nice to meet both of you too,' Pixie replied, glad she wasn't being hugged.  
'I'm Miranda,' the other woman said, pulling Pixie into a hug. She introduced the girl clinging to her dress as Noelle.  
'Hello,' Noelle said, 'I hope you like it here.'  
'It's very nice. Hopefully we can become friends,' Pixie replied in the gentle tone she used for her little sister.  
'I'd like that.'  
'Well,' Miranda interrupted, 'We better get going for our lunch. Bye Pixie! Be sure to drop by at the general store sometime.'  
'I will. Bye!'

Pixie looked around the town and identified the restaurant, general store and florist on higher ground, up two flights of stairs. She saw the post-office and another building up one flight of staircases, opposite sides of the area.  
'What's that building?' she asked Frank.  
'Oh, that's the clinic.'  
'Who owns it?'  
'That would be Doctor Ford. He's away at the moment. He should be back soon.'  
Pixie nodded and was about to ask her uncle when she'd get to see her farm, when her stomach rumbled very loudly.  
'Sorry,' she said apologetically.  
Frank laughed, 'You must be hungry! Come on, let's go up to the Garden Grill and get somethin' to eat for lunch then, eh?'  
'That sounds like a good idea.'

They walked up to the restaurant, and when they opened the door, Pixie was surprised to see how full it was. It was a real cowboy-style place, with wooden tables, a place where a band could play, and green walls. Brad was cleaning plates behind the counter.  
'Howdy, Pixie!' he called as they entered.  
'Hello Brad!' she yelled back. It was very loud, everyone laughing and chatting. Pixie spotted Carrie drifting around the tables, checking everyone was content. She saw Wayne sitting at a table, chatting amiably to a stocky, sullen man opposite him. An old man who Pixie hadn't met yet was talking to Brad, Lisette was with a few ladies all giggling at a table as they looked across at Wayne. Miranda and Noelle were nowhere to be seen, but if they were, Pixie doubted there'd be a spare table. 

Frank told her to sit down whilst he went to order food from Brad. The moment she sat in the seat, Wayne came over from the neighbouring table.  
'Aren't I lucky to see ya again so soon!' he exclaimed.  
'Hello, Wayne.' Pixie couldn't keep her disapproval out of her voice.  
'What's the matter?'  
'Nothing. I'm fine,' she lied. She really couldn't stand him. Even though she knew it was unfair to judge someone so quickly, everything about him just... irritated her.  
'If you say so. Have you met Hector yet?' he asked, gesturing to the man he'd been sitting with.  
'No, I haven't.'  
'Well, it's about time you do! Hector, this is Pixie. Frank's niece. Pixie, this is Hector. He's Megan's son and father to a wonderful boy called Colin. Colin's probably with Noelle right now.'  
'It's nice to meet you, Hector,' Pixie said, shaking his hand.  
'Ditto,' he replied gruffly.  
'Hector doesn't talk much, but he's a real nice guy,' Wayne insisted.  
'I'm sure.'  
Frank returned, and Brad was behind him, carrying two plates. He put one in front of Pixie.  
'Voilà,' he said, 'Chef's special. Enjoy!'  
'Thanks, Brad.'  
'Any time. And, as you're new, it's free!'  
'Oh, thank you!' she was surprised at how welcoming everyone was. Brad smiled at her, but then had to rush back to the counter as another customer arrived. Pixie recognised her.  
'Megan!' she called, 'Hi!'  
Megan turned to look at her, smiling.   
'Hello, Pixie. It's great to know ya recognise me,' she replied, coming over to the table.   
'Where were ya? I was worried about you,' Frank said.  
'Sorry, there was another problem with the bridge. It's collapsing. If something isn't done in the next couple of months, we're gonna have a problem,' Megan explained gravely.  
'Ah,' Frank said.  
'Will you join us?' Pixie inquired politely. Megan chuckled, but didn't sit down.   
'I'm afraid not. I don't eat fish, and your welcoming meal is hammock, isn't it? I'll show you to your farm with Frank later though,' she promised.  
'Okay, bye.'  
Pixie dug into her meal. It was probably the most delicious food she'd had in a very long time. At home they always had takeaways or ready meals. She shuddered as she remembered when her father would get angry and her mother would leave with her and Lynn. Their father could be a gentle, kind man, but sometimes... sometimes he really wasn't.

Soon, pixie had finished her meal. Carrie came over to see if she wanted anything else, moving over to her in a way like dancing.  
'No thank you, I'm full. That was the nicest thing I've ever eaten, though,' Pixie assured her. Carrie beamed.  
'Brad will be so pleased to hear that. Please come again, often.'  
'I will. It's great here.'  
'Well, pixie, should we be off?' Frank stood from the table, 'Let's take you to your farm.'  
'I can't wait!'

They left the restaurant after many goodbyes that left Pixie feeling quite worn out. They walked down to South Westown, past Frank's house, across a bridge, and then stopped at an old farmhouse.  
'Who lives here?' Pixie asked, confused.  
'Megan. She wanted to see your face as you see your new farm.'  
Megan came out of the house before they even knocked. There was a little boy holding onto her hand.  
'This is Colin,' she said to Pixie.  
'Hi, Colin.'  
'H- hello,' he replied quietly. He seemed to be very shy. Just as Pixie was thinking of something else to say, he turned and ran back into his house.  
'I don't think he liked me very much.'  
'Nah, he's just shy. Come on, let's go to your farm.'

The three of them walked further down, to a place where there were four gateways, including the one to Westown. One was made out of branches with a bell hanging from the top, One was green and entwined with ivy and leaves, and the final one was a sophisticated arch with turquoise roof panels and red pillars. Frank took them through the one made out of branches.  
'This is your farm,' he told her. Pixie looked around. There was a huge amount of green, places to plant crops, a barn, and a chicken coop. There was a wooden hut that looked like it might collapse any second. Her heart sank as she realised that must be her house. On the plus side, her farm was more than she could have hoped for.  
'Thank you so much, uncle,' she said sincerely.  
'Well that's okay. I want you to go far in this life.'   
Pixie turned around and hugged Frank, then Megan.  
'I know I'm going to love it here,' she whispered.   
'Sorry about the house. We didn't have much money left to patch it up,' Megan explained.  
'No, it's okay. I can fix it later. Thank you so much!'

Later that night, Pixie lay in her sleeping bag on the floor of the wooden hut. It was cold, and run-down, but she'd never been happier. Finally, she felt a sense of belonging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. Another one will be out by the end of this week at the latest.


	3. Doctor Ford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixie is over-working on her farm, and soon it just proves to be a bit to much...

Pixie woke up to the sound of her alarm at 6am. She jumped out of bed, excited to get to work on her farm, and got ready very quickly. Once she was outside, she saw that her farm actually needed quite a bit of work.  
'No time like the present,' she told herself, and got to work.

Time flew by quickly, and it felt like it had only been a few minutes since the start of her day when Frank came over to see how she was doing.  
'How long have you been workin' out here?' he asked, finding her on the ground, pulling weeds just in front of her house.  
'Oh, hi Uncle. I've been working since 6.'  
'Jeez, you need to take a break! It's 1pm now.'  
'Is it?' Pixie looked up and checked her watch. It was indeed 1pm. She hadn't noticed, but whilst she'd been busy working, the time had gone by very quickly, and she was very hungry.  
'Here, I brought you some lunch.'  
'Thanks, Uncle!' she said, and immediately began eating the salad sandwiches he'd brought her. Frank laughed as she wolfed the food down.  
'Well, I'll be back later. Make sure you don't work yourself too hard, but you are doing a very good job.'  
'See you later!' Pixie said as he left, and she got back to work. She planned to clear out the chicken coop and the barn by the end of the day, and tomorrow she wanted to chop down some of the many trees that stood in the way on her farm. Luckily, Frank had given her some tools and equipment she'd need as well as some vegetable seeds, which she'd already planted.

 

The next few days went by very quickly. By the end of the week, Pixie had met the owners of the stalls in Westown, and Marco, Brad's grandfather. She'd carefully avoided Wayne, but spent one pleasant afternoon with Carrie and Lisette in the flower shop. One morning she'd gone to buy her first farm animal (a cow with a peaceful nature which Pixie named Emma), and ended up spending two hours playing with Colin and Noelle. Shy little Colin had opened up to her a bit more at the end of it, but he still seemed a lot more nervous around other people than Noelle did. Today, Pixie needed to finish cleaning up her farm and buy a chicken. She had a lot to do, and she'd have to work harder than usual, but she thought she could do it.

By 2 o'clock in the afternoon, Pixie was hungry (despite just eating lunch), thirsty and very, very tired. To make matters worse, it was a baking hot day. Still, she was determined to complete the challenge she had set herself, and started walking to Westown to buy a chicken.

The walk seemed longer than usual, the heat from the sun unbearably hot. As she walked past the spring in South Westown, she longed for a glass of water. Suddenly, her vision clouded and she couldn't walk straight. Her hearing blurred, she tripped, and then lost consciousness. 

'She should recover. No permanent damage has been dealt, she just needs to rest. I must say, Frank, you should have taken better care of her.'  
Pixie awoke to the sound of an unfamiliar voice and the smell of bleach. She was lying down, and when she opened her eyes, she saw she was inside, underneath a white ceiling.   
'Yeah, I know. I'm real sorry. Oh, gosh, this is all my fault. I'm sorry, Pixie.' That was her uncle's voice. Pixie groaned; her head throbbed.  
'She seems to be regaining consciousness,' the stranger remarked. Pixie turned her head to see who her uncle was talking to. The man wore a white cloak outfit and gloves. He had ash blond hair which flopped down into his face, and he had most startling violet eyes which were covered by glasses. His expression was pretty unnerving; he was frowning and glaring at Pixie as she lay.  
'Uh, hi,' she stuttered. Why was he glaring at her?  
'Hello,' he answered, looking at her like he was calculating a maths problem.  
'Pixie, are you okay!?' Frank asked. Pixie sat up and saw that he was not in the same room. He was by the doorway, fiddling anxiously with a piece of straw.  
'I'm... I'm fine. What – Where am I?'  
'You are in my clinic. Wayne found you unconscious by the spring in South Westown. He ran to get me, and I alerted Frank. Then I carried you here, where you've been for three hours,' the man replied.  
'Um... uh, you're... Doctor Ford, right?'  
'Yes, that is correct.'  
Pixie looked around the room. It was mostly white tiles and white painted walls, with very neat counters holding potions and medicines of some sort. There was a staircase that led to another floor. The whole place was very clean.   
'Well, um, I think I'm okay now. Can I go? I'm really busy,' she said, standing up.  
'No! Excuse me, Miss Fawn, but as your doctor, I have to check that you're health is at it's peak. Sit back down.'  
'Fine.'  
Doctor Ford examined her. He asked her if she felt dizzy at all, if she'd eaten recently, and how long she'd been out in the sun.  
'No, yes, and all day.'  
Ford tusked and scolded her whilst checking her for signs of disease, illness and bacteria.  
'You really should take better care of yourself. You don't appear to be stupid, but really, basic care over yourself doesn't take much intelligence,' he told her.  
'I'm sorry. I was just keen to get some stuff done. I'm new to farming and -'  
'Yes, Frank told me about you. I admire you for the determination and commitment you've shown towards this new lifestyle, but with life change comes new responsibilities. Look after yourself.'  
'I will. Sorry.'  
'You may go now. Just take it easy for a couple of days and you should be fine. I don't want to ever have to see you here again,' he said, moving towards a doorway to another room. The words were obviously not meant to be offending, but Pixie couldn't help the hurt that they made her feel. She didn't even know this guy and he was treating her like dirt. Honestly, she preferred Wayne's behaviour to this.

Pixie stood up from the bed and walked over to Frank. When she reached him, he almost crushed her in a hug.  
'I'm so, so sorry Pixie!' he cried, 'I shoulda looked after ya better but I just ain't a family guy an' I thought you wouldn't want your old uncle interfering as you were getting' on real great, an'-'  
'Frank, it's okay!' she interrupted, 'It was my fault. Now, we better get out of here before the doctor yells at us.'  
'You don't like him, eh?'  
'No, not particularly. He treated me like an object. And then he yelled at me like I was a five-year-old. But I don't know. What do you think about him?'  
'Well, he's a bit cold. An' frightening. But if you ask Wayne, he'll tell you what a good guy Ford is once you get to know him.'  
'Alright, maybe I'll do that,' she answered, a plan forming in her head.  
'What'cha gonna do now?' Frank asked as they walked towards the animal stall.  
'I'm going to buy a chicken so I can sell the eggs. I need a sustainable money source,' she said.  
'Well, if you're okay now, I need to be off.'  
'Bye, Uncle.'  
Frank gave her one more hugged and a concerned glance before walking back to his farm. Pixie went to the stands to buy a chicken, when something caught her eye. In the clinic window, Ford was looking thoughtfully down at her. She looked down quickly, shuddered, and resumed what she was doing. Ford seemed pretty creepy.

 

Later that day, when Pixie had introduced Feathers to her new home, she decided to go to the Garden Grill for dinner. On her way, she stopped at the post-office.  
'Wayne? Are you here?' she called, entering. The lights were off; Ethan, the guy who ran the place, had gone home. But past the customer area, there was another room, and the lights there were turned on.  
'Wayne?'  
She stepped cautiously towards the other room, when Wayne surprised her by jumping towards her wearing oven gloves.  
'Hey, Pixie,' he smiled blindingly.  
'Hello. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something,' she hinted.  
'Oh, yes, of course you can. Let me just put these away... I was making some cookies, you see,' he chatted whilst clearing up his oven gloves and the mess he'd made on the counter in his kitchen.  
'Please, sit down,' he offered, gesturing to the table in the middle of his room. Pixie sat down and waited patiently for Wayne to finish. 

Soon he was done cleaning up and came to sit down opposite Pixie. He smiled the same brilliant smile as he always did.  
'Ya know, I was under the impression that you didn't like me. But here you are, coming to talk to me 'bout somethin'. What's on your mind?'   
'Um, well, about that first part, it's not that I don't like you... I just don't like how you act around every girl you meet. And I came to talk to thank you and ask about Doctor Ford,' she said.  
'Oh, no problem. I almost had a stroke when I found you lying there on the ground.'  
'Well, uh, thanks.'  
'Any time. What were you sayin' about Ford?'  
'I was just...' Pixie hesitated. What exactly did she want to ask? 'It was just... he seemed a bit, I don't know, mean?   
'Yeah, he can come across a bit like that.'  
'And I feel like I might have done something to upset him.'  
'No, don't worry about it. Nobody as lovely as you could do anything to upset anyone upon a first encounter,' Wayne reassured her.  
'Well, thank you. So, he's like that with everyone?'  
'Yes. If you get to know him, he's really a great guy.'  
'Frank said the same thing. Well, I'm going to go to the Garden Grill now. Thanks. I'll see you soon?'  
'Actually, I was going there too. Will you wait two minutes whilst I grab my hat and boots?' he asked.  
'Sure.' Pixie looked up at the wooden ceiling. Maybe Wayne wasn't so bad after all. 

A couple of minutes later, they left the post-office. It was getting dark, and the stars shone brightly in the sky.  
'Do you go to the Garden Grill often?' asked Pixie.  
'Yes, every evening. Recently I've been a bit lonely 'cause Ford was away.'  
'Thanks again for earlier.'  
'I told you, no problem.'  
The rest of the journey was in silence, but it wasn't really awkward. When they entered the restaurant, Miranda was singing whilst Frank played the guitar. A few people looked up to greet them as they came in, but otherwise the rowdy chatter continued. Wayne sat down opposite Ford, who had his face buried in a book.  
'Would you join us, Lady Pixie?' Wayne asked graciously.  
'That would be very nice, thank you.' she was grateful that she didn't have to go and sit down alone, because the place could still be a bit overwhelming. 

At the sound of her voice, Ford looked up. He seemed surprised to see her there, but managed to keep his severe expression from faltering.  
'Howdy, Ford. It's nice to see ya again, buddy,' Wayne said.  
'Good evening Wayne. I see you're closely acquainted with Pixie?' Ford replied.  
'She dropped by earlier before she came up here, so she decided to come with me.'  
'Ah, I see.'  
The conversation came to an awkward stop, and Pixie found herself looking around the room at everything but the doctor. It was slightly embarrassing being at the same table as Wayne and Ford, considering she'd just claimed to Wayne that Ford seemed to hate her.  
'Um, thank you for your help earlier, Ford,' she said eventually.  
'It is my job to care for the people of this town,' Ford replied, 'There is no need to thank me.'  
'Well, thanks, all the same. You seem to be very good at your job.'  
'That's very pleasing to hear.'  
Wayne cleared his throat, 'So, guys, what'cha ordering? I think I might go for the roast chicken.'  
'I'm going to have the pasta,' Pixie said, closely examining the menu.  
'And Ford? Oh wait, Brad will make you the “salad special”, I suppose?'   
'Yes, quite right.'  
It was silent again for another few moments, and Pixie was considering leaving. Ford was reading his book, ignoring her and Wayne, whilst Wayne was smiling at everyone in the room.  
'What are you reading Ford?'  
Pixie looked up. Carrie had come to their table, ready to take their orders. Pixie thanked her silently for breaking the awkwardness.  
'Oh, I doubt you'd know it. I'm reading Hamlet by William Shakespeare,' Ford answered. Pixie blinked at him.  
'Really? That's my favourite book,' she said. This time it was Ford's turn to blink in surprise.   
'Is that so? I would have you down as a more... Romeo and Juliet type person,' he said.  
'Ugh, no thank you. I mean, I do like Romeo and Juliet, but their romance is a bit pathetic. I mean, they knew each other for like one week and then they die for each other.'  
'Excuse me if I'm wrong, but isn't that similar to you and Wayne?'  
'What!?' Wayne practically jumped out of his seat, 'No, I'm pretty sure Pixie hated me before today.'  
'Well...'   
'Ya see?'  
'Oh, well, I'm very sorry. I just thought...' Ford trailed off, staring into thin air.  
'Ford? Buddy? You still in there?' Wayne waved his hand in front of Ford's vacant stare.  
'Hmm? Oh yes, sorry. Like I was saying, that rather surprises me, Pixie. Still, I'm glad there's someone around here who has the same tastes in literature as I do. Maybe when you have some spare time, we could talk about it?' Ford suggested.  
'Um, yes, that sounds great.'  
'Food's here, guys.'  
Carrie brought their meals to the table, and for the rest of the conversation, they talked mainly about small things like the weather. By the end of the evening, Pixie was happy to have made two new kind-of friends. 

When they'd finished, Wayne offered to walk Pixie back to her house as it was pretty dark by that time. Pixie refused, saying that she could manage.  
'I suggest that you be very careful, in that case. After the incident today and all,' said Ford.  
'Yes, I'll be very careful. Thank you. Good night, both of you,' she replied, and walked home without tripping. 

When she got home, there were two messages left on her phone. One was from Frank.  
'Pixie? Did you get home safely? I'm really sorry I didn't look after ya better. And, uh, just so you know... tomorrow I'm gonna drop by early in the morning to take you to Lulukoko, one of the other towns. Be ready by 6:30. Right. Bye.'   
Pixie ran him back to assure him that she was fine and had got home safely ans that she would be ready early the next morning. Then she listened to the other message, from her mother.  
'Pixie? Darling, how is everything going? You haven't called in a few days... is everything alright? Call me back. We love you and miss you lots. Bye.'  
Pixie decided to call her mum back in the morning, it was getting late and Lynn would want to talk to her too. She set on her bed, thinking about everything that had happened that day. Ford and Wayne both weren't as bad as they'd seemed. Well, she'd learnt her lesson about judging people too soon. 

Tomorrow, Lulukoko awaited. It sounded like a very... interesting place, and no doubt there'd be loads of new people to meet. Pixie couldn't wait. But what she didn't know was that Lulukoko and its residents would cause as much hurt and misunderstandings as good and enjoyable times...


	4. Lulukoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Pixie to meet the wonderful residents of Lulukoko. How will she get along with them, and in the future how much time will she spend by Lulukoko's sandy shores?

Pixie woke up earlier than usual so that she was ready when Frank knocked for her. She wore her nicest clothes – it was important to make a good first impression to the residents of Lulukoko – and left her house. Frank was already waiting for her.  
'Howdy, Pixie.'  
'Good morning, Uncle. I'm looking forward to seeing Lulukoko.'  
'Well, come on then. It's this way.'  
They left Pixie's farm (which she had named Fairy Farm after a week of debating with herself on a suitable name) and at the crossroads, Frank took her through the ivy-entwined gateway. The town on the other side was beautiful, a tropical beach with clear blue waters and a rainforest behind. The shops were decorated exotically and Pixie spotted a cafe by the sea. Two girls that looked practically identical were arguing. They had long purple hair and lilac eyes. The only real difference between them was the dresses they wore; one wore a blue dress, the other wore pink.

Frank stood hesitantly at the edge of the gateway. Pixie looked at him, confused. He seemed almost afraid to come into this town.  
'What's wrong?' she asked.  
'Oh, nothin'. I just don't usually come round these parts. Let's wait for Tototara to come so she can take over this tour,' he replied.  
'Who's Tototara?'   
'She's Lulukoko's elder. She should be here any minute.'  
As soon as the words left his mouth, a lady with grey hair wearing purple robes came over to them, smiling welcomingly.  
'Ah, hello,' she greeted them, 'You must be the new farmer who came to live at the crossroads. And this is Frank, your uncle? Welcome to Lulukoko, Pixie.'  
'Thank you. It's very pretty here.'  
'Yes, and it hardly ever rains. Are you here for a tour?'  
'If that's okay with you?'  
'Of course. Come this way.'   
Pixie said goodbye to Frank and followed Tototara. She pointed out the fruit stall and the other stalls they had opposite the sea. Then, she spotted the two woman that pixie had noticed earlier arguing.  
'Oh dear,' she muttered, 'They're arguing again. Well, let's get you introduced.'  
They went up into the cafe, which was named Carosello, and as soon as they spotted Pixie, the two girls stopped their bickering. One of them glared icily at Pixie, whilst the other just looked tired and slightly curious.  
'Who are you?' asked the glaring one.  
'This is Pixie. Pixie, this is Iluka,' Tototara said.  
'it's nice to meet you, Iluka.' they shook hands stiffly.  
'I'm sure. This is my sister, Siluka. We're twins if you didn't notice.'  
'Hello,' said Siluka sleepily, 'It's nice to meet you.'  
'You too,' answered Pixie, glad that Siluka wasn't as harsh as her sister. Tototara told the twins that Pixie needed to get on with her tour, and said that Pixie would drop by later. 

Tototara introduced Pixie to a family of four: Caolila, her husband Zahau and their children, Alma and Schalk. Alma and Schalk weren't anywhere near as shy as Colin or even Noelle. After knowing them for five minutes, Alma gave Pixie a hug and begged her to come back and play with them sometime.   
'And Ludus can play too!' she'd said earnestly. Pixie had promised them she'd come back sometime soon and play with them, and when they moved on she asked Tototara who Ludus was.  
'He's my grandson, the local handyman,' she'd said.  
'Will I get to meet him?'  
'Yes, we're going into North Lulukoko right now.'

North Lulukoko was completely rainforest. Monkeys jumped about, from ground to tree, and exotic flowers covered the grass. In the centre of the area, there was a huge bonfire burning brightly. To the left of the bonfire was a small shop, and next to the shop, a man with long blue hair was cutting wood.  
'Ludus! Come over here and meet the new farmer!' Tototara called to him. He turned around and walked towards them.   
'This is my grandson, Ludus. Ludus, this is Pixie. Pixie, he can help you fix up your home and add buildings and resources to your farm, so I advise coming to see him about that sometime.'  
'It's a pleasure to meet you, Pixie,' he said, shaking her hand and looking at her curiously with soft brown eyes.  
'It's a pleasure to meet you too. I'm sure I will be here more often than you'd like. My farm really needs some upgrades, and I won't even get started on my house,' Pixie told him.  
'You don't seem like someone who'd be annoying to be around.'  
'Thank you.'  
'Mahalo, around here.'  
'Huh?'  
'Mahalo is our way of saying thank you,' he explained.  
'Oh... mahalo.'  
'There we go. I hope you come here often. There's not many people around my age here, besides the twins. And, well...' Ludus ran a hand though his hair sheepishly, 'They're not the best people to be around. Have you met them?'  
'Yes, I have. And I can see what you mean.'  
'I'm sure you two will get along splendidly,' Tototara interrupted, 'But we need to finish this tour so Pixie can get back to whatever she was planning on doing.'  
'Of course, grandma. Sorry. Well, I'll see you around, yeah?'  
'Yes.'  
Ludus returned to his shop and resumed cutting wood. It must have been exhausting to do that all day under the sun. Pixie felt a spark of interest about this new stranger. Hopefully they could become friends.

Later that day, Pixie was in Westown, talking to Lisette. It was a Tuesday, so she wasn't running the flower shop. They sat with cups of tea on the top floor of Lisette's shop.   
'So,' Lisette started, taking a sip, 'You were in Lulukoko?'  
'Yes, and it was great.'  
'What did you think of Ludus?' her pale cheeks reddened, 'And everyone else,' she added quickly.  
'Oh, they were all great. Do you know Ludus well?' Pixie asked suspiciously.  
'Well, not really. But he came here, once...' Lisette stared into the distance. Pixie shook her head, smiling. Lisette obviously had a crush on Lulukoko's handyman.  
'Maybe I could persuade him to come here again?' she suggested, 'For business purposes only, of course. If he comes then maybe other Lulukoko customers will to.'  
Lisette stared at her, her face lighting up.  
'Thank you, Pixie! It would be great to- to have some new customers.'  
'I'll work on it.'  
Lisette was glowing for the rest of the afternoon. Pixie managed to figure out that it was just a puppy crush, but she was crazy with the idea of him. She knew she'd have to keep her promise. Oh well, her house was a pressing matter now. She'd have to get it fixed up. It was collapsing, and it brought back bad memories; the hut reminded her so much of the cupboard her mother had hidden her in as a child...

When she was younger, her father had been drunk all day, every day. There'd be random periods of anger. Sometimes, he'd start yelling and throwing furniture everywhere, and Pixie's mother would take her to the cupboard in the basement to hide. She'd wait in the stinky, wet room for hours whilst her mother tried to calm her father down, sometimes Pixie would be frightened by her father's shouts and mother's screams. It got worse until she was about six, two years before Lynn was born, when her father had suddenly stopped. He didn't drink any more. One afternoon, he burst into tears, got onto his knees and begged for forgiveness. Marlena was a kind and caring soul, and had forgiven him instantly. For Pixie, it had taken another three years for her to look past the frightening man who caused her to hide for hours in the basement. Finally, though, he had proved that he had changed, and Pixie had forgotten all about those first six years... until the day when she'd asked to be a farmer... there'd been a hint of the old Daryl then...

'But yeah, will you come?'   
Pixie snapped back into the real world, where Lisette was looking at her expectantly.  
'Huh? Sorry, I missed that last bit.'  
'I was wondering if you'd come with me to the clinic before it closes. Ford said he had a medicine that should help flowers keep their scent for longer. Apparently it was a medicine gone wrong... I wonder how he found out it would have an affect on flowers... anyway, you coming?'  
'Yes, okay then.'  
'Don't forget your bag.'  
Pixie grabbed the satchel she carried everywhere and they headed out of the florists. Standing outside the restaurant was Marco.  
'Oh, howdy Marco,' said Lisette.  
'Afternoon, ladies. Where are you off to?' he asked.  
'We're going to the clinic. Ford says he has some potion that will help my flowers,' Lisette explained.  
'Ah, the grumpy old doctor helping out of the kindness of his heart for once. Good for him. Well, I hope your visit is productive.'  
'Thank you.'  
Marco went back into the Garden Grill, and Lisette and Pixie continued the short walk to the White Capsule (which was the name of the clinic).

When they arrived, Ford made them wait in the waiting area for a good half hour whilst he 'finished off' his research. Eventually, he called them to him, and hurriedly gave Lisette the flower potion.  
'Thank you so much, Doctor Ford,' she said sincerely.  
'I am glad to have helped.'  
'Well, we better be going. I think Pixie has to get back to her farm.'  
'Oh. Before you leave, Pixie, I have a Shakespeare poem I recommend you read,' Ford said, fixing the angle of his glasses with a purple glove.  
'Oh, uh, okay. What is it?' Pixie replied.  
'Sonnet 116, by Shakespeare.'  
'Oh, yes, I'll read it. Thanks. And, um, I think I have something you could borrow...' Pixie fumbled around in her satchel looking for the book she knew she had. Finally, she found it, and passed it to Ford.  
'Twelfth Night,' he read, 'Hmm, I haven't read this one. Thank you. And, may I compliment you on the condition of the book.'  
'Thanks.'  
Lisette cleared her throat subtly, and tugged at Pixie's arm.  
'I really need to get back home,' she whispered.  
'Bye, Ford. Thanks for the poem suggestion. I'll read it when I get the chance. See you around.' Pixie said, and without waiting for a reply, left with Lisette. When she looked back just as the door was closing, he was already reading Twelfth Night. 

When Pixie reached the crossroads on her way home, she noticed someone standing by the gateway to Lulukoko. Although it was getting dark, Pixie recognised long blue hair and a muscular build.  
'Hey, Pixie,' he said.  
'Ludus. Hi,' she replied, not sure why he was here.  
'So, whilst you were gone today, I took a look at your house. It's not in a great condition.'  
'Yeah, I know.' Pixie gestured for Ludus to walk with her back into the farm.   
'So, I was thinking I'd help you fix it up. Free of charge, if you don't mind helping.'  
Pixie stared at him, surprised.  
'Oh! Really? That's... that's really nice of you.'  
'It's no big deal. If you drop by some point in the next week, we can talk about it?'  
'Yes, sure. Thank you so much, Ludus.'  
'Really, it's no biggie. So, see you soon, yeah?'  
'Yeah.'

Pixie put Emma and Feathers back inside their homes, and then took a look at her own home. When she thought about it, it was actually pretty dangerous. The wood was rotting and it looked like it would fall in any minute, but hopefully, with Ludus' help, she wouldn't have to put up with it for much longer. Pixie sighed contently. At first, she had questioned the farming life, just a little, but now... nothing could be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, everyone. Please comment your thoughts for future chapters. :)


	5. Dancing In the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixie finally has time to go and see Ludus about her house, but their meetup takes a spontaneous turn...

The next couple of days, Pixie didn't have time to go and visit Ludus. She was busy working, and not just on the farm. Every day she'd do most, if not all, of the errands and part-time jobs they had available. On top of that, Emma had fallen ill, and it cost Pixie a fortune to buy medicine. One evening, however, she did have time to read the poem Ford had suggested.

It was a beautiful poem, but Pixie found it quite confusing. The wording and meanings were incredible, though, and Pixie promised herself she'd drop by to talk to Ford about it soon. Maybe she'd go with Lisette when she asked if he had any other potions for flowers.

One Thursday, it was pouring with rain on her farm and in Westown. She really didn't feel like splashing through puddles carrying packages to deliver today, nor weed someone else's garden whilst they watched with a cup of tea from the warmth of inside. So, Pixie decided to go to Lulukoko, where it never rained.

Ludus wasn't working today; it was a Thursday, so Pixie reckoned it would be a good day to go and see him. On her way to his shop, she stopped at the Carosello to see Iluka and Siluka.  
'Oh, hello Pixie,' Siluka said, yawning.  
'Morning, Siluka.'  
'It's you. I suppose you aren't going to buy something?' Iluka said rudely.  
'No, I just dropped by to say hi.'  
Iluka's expression changed. She didn't smile exactly, but her features softened a little.  
'Oh, well... hi.'  
'Hi.'  
'Your aura has changed. It's purple.'  
'What?'  
'Your aura. My sister an I can see people's auras. Yours is purple,' Iluka explained.  
'What does that mean?'  
'It means-'  
'Pixie!'  
Pixie turned to see Ludus jogging towards them, waving a hammer.  
'Ludus, go away. We're working,' said Iluka.  
'I will, as soon as I've spoken to Pixie,' Ludus promised. Pixie turned to him expectantly. 'Do you have time to talk about your house today? It's been really bothering me. It looks like it could crumble and crush you at any second.'  
'Yes, that's why I came here today.'  
'Okay, you two can go and talk woodwork and we'll continue to run our cafe in peace. Good bye!' Iluka told them, literally shoving them in the direction of the exit.  
'Bye, guys. I'll be back soon,' Pixie said.  
'Don't hurry,' Iluka muttered, and Siluka just smiled.

Pixie and Ludus left the Carosello, and headed for Ludus' shop. Pieces of wood and stones were strewn about outside it; his shop was more of a stand with only room for standing under a thatched umbrella top than a proper shop or stall. Pixie perched on a large piece of lumber whilst Ludus started smoothing down stone as they talked.  
'So, your house is dangerous. It could kill you,' Ludus said.  
'I know. I really need it built up. I'm so grateful to you.'  
'It's a pleasure to help.' Ludus tossed a small stone into the air, 'I have the perfect plan in mind. Is it okay if I ask you to gather up some of the materials?'  
'Of course. Anything to help,' Pixie promised.  
'Great. Well, here's a list of what I need to you get.' he handed her a piece of paper with a list of materials written in almost illegible handwriting. Pixie squinted at the words, and after figuring out what they said, sighed in relief.  
'That isn't too hard at all. I can find most of these lying on the side of paths.'  
'Even better.'  
Pixie stood up, and pocketed the list. She'd memorised what she needed to find. She intended to get them now, despite the rain. The sooner her house was fixed up, the better.  
'Well, I'm going to go and look for them now,' she told Ludus. He stopped what he was doing, and looked up at her thoughtfully for a few moments.  
'You know what? I'm going to come with you,' he announced.  
'What, now?'  
'Yeah, why not? Come on, let's go.'  
Ludus walked besides Pixie as she walked along the paths, checking the bushes for wood and stone. He carried a large bag, and soon it was almost full up.

After they had gathered up all the materials Ludus had told Pixie to get, the continued their walk. They strolled along the beach in Lulukoko, trying to cool down from the sun. At around midday, they sat down on the sand.  
'Thanks for coming with me. It was very enjoyable,' Pixie said.  
'No problem. You know, that was probably the best time I've had in a couple of years.'  
Pixie looked at him, properly. Although he spent a lot of time smiling, there was sadness and stress in his eyes. If she had to guess, Pixie would say that he was under a lot of pressure as the elders grandson and the only handyman in Lulukoko. She felt sorry for him, and put her hand on his sympathetically.

He looked up sharply at her. Pixie thought he was going to pull his hand away, but he didn't. Instead, he just smiled.  
'Mahalo. Today I felt like all my worries just vanished. You have a very happy, carefree attitude.'  
'I had a lot of fun.'  
'I wish it were a little cooler, though. What I wouldn't give for a little rain.'  
'You know what would be really fun?' Pixie said suddenly, excitement sparkling in her eyes.  
'What?'  
'If we ran through Westown without any coats or hats to block the rain. Let's see how drenched we get!'  
Pixie stood up, yanking Ludus with her. He got up too, laughing, and followed her to the crossroads, where there was only a small drizzle of rain.  
'Okay,' he said, 'It's a race!'  
They both ran into Westown, and rain hit them hard. Laughing, they ran past Hector, who was tending to his sheep under an umbrella. He looked at them like they were crazy, shook his head, and ignored them. This only made the two laugh harder.

Before they were even at Frank's house, they were soaked. Pixie's blonde hair now looked black, and rain droplets were dripping off both their noses. Pixie's uncle looked out the window in bewilderment as they ran past, both shoving each other into bushes as they raced.  
'We have to go up all the staircases in Westown and down the other side!' yelled Pixie. Ludus nodded, and tripped her up. She fell in the mud, and when she stood up, it had stuck to her dress. Ludus looked guilty when he looked behind, but when she almost fell over again with laughter, he chuckled too.

The reached the centre of Westown, and as they both reached the staircase at the same moment, Pixie 'accidentally' bumped into him so he fell to the ground. Soon he was up again, though, and he grabbed her hand, span her around and then caught her just before she went crashing to the ground. She put her leg in front of his, and they both went tumbling down together, a helpless, sodden mess of laughter.  
'Let me get up!' Pixie said, when she could speak, in between gasps of laughter. She pushed him off her, and then ran for the staircases. Ludus was right behind her.  
'We still have to go all the way back!' he called through the noise of the rain.  
'I know!' Pixie yelled back, and laughed at the thought of how drenched they were going to be at the end of it.

As they ran past the restaurant, Pixie remembered her conversation with Lisette the other day. She'd promised to bring Ludus to her flower shop.  
'Ludus, stop!' she shouted. Ludus stopped, ready to run again if this was a trick to help her win the race.  
'What is it?' he asked, still yelling over the rain.  
'I need to take you to the flower shop!'  
'What? I can't hear you!'  
Pixie rolled her eyes, grabbed Ludus' hand, and pulled him through the door of 'A Thousand Bouquets'. Lisette was sitting behind her counter, and looked up at them, wide-eyes, as they entered, laughing.

A puddle formed on the floor pretty quickly; they were both dripping with rain. Their clothes were sodden, and they looked like they'd both been dragged through a swamp, as well as being covered in the red dust that covered Westown. Lisette looked completely and utterly confused.  
'Ludus!' Pixie said, 'This is Lisette. She runs the flower shop.'  
Lisette was staring at the two of them, a pained look on her face. Suddenly, Pixie realised she was still holding Ludus' hand. She dropped it.  
'Hi, Lisette,' Ludus said, glancing at her, 'What are we doing here?'  
Pixie didn't miss a beat. 'I thought that you should get some flowers from Westown to decorate your shop. Just take a look,' she suggested.  
Ludus' eyes skimmed the flowers on display, but he didn't move, as they were already bringing enough water into the shop.  
'H- hi Ludus,' Lisette said nervously. He barely took a second glance at her, but asked: 'Is it okay if I come back later? You know, when I'm not dripping water everywhere.'  
'Y- yes. Of course. I... I look forward to it,' Lisette answered.  
'Should we go?' Ludus asked Pixie. Pixie nodded. At least he's promised Lisette he'd come back. Other than that, this set up hadn't gone very well.

At the last moment, just as they were leaving, Ludus turned to look at Lisette properly, and flashed a smile at her. Pixie smiled to herself. No doubt Lisette would be on cloud nine just from that one glance.

As soon as they were outside, it was as if they'd never taken a break from their race. They rushed past the clinic, much to Ford's confusion as he was walking back inside under a white umbrella. He stared after them as they stumbled down the stairs, perhaps rethinking his impression of the new farmer. What kind of idiot raced through a town without a coat in the pouring rain? No doubt she'd get ill, and then come to him about it. Another patient the doctor would have to deal with, not a week after she'd promised he'd never see her in there again. Frowning, he stepped into the shelter of his clinic.

Pixie and Ludus both reached the crossroads at exactly the same time, but at the last moment, Pixie dived forwards. She slipped in some mud and went flying through the gateway, right into the middle of the crossroads area. Ludus ran towards her, and fell down in the mud too.  
'We have to get to Lulukoko!' he said, and Pixie threw herself in the direction of the tropical town, but Ludus was already on his feet again. She lunged forwards and grabbed his ankle, which made him fall face first in the mud again. But Pixie hadn't won yet. Ludus extended his arm, and his fingers reached just over the barrier of Lulukoko.  
'I win!' he announced, stopping Pixie from scrambling to her feet. Ludus expected her to be disappointed, but instead she fell about laughing.

They were both soaked to the bone and covered in wet mud as well as the red dust from Westown. As they walked through Lulukoko back to Ludus' shop, everyone turned to stare at them. It didn't bother either of them, though, they just waved and laughed at their bewilderment. As they passed the cafe, Iluka came out to them, looking angry.  
'What in the name of sanity have you been doing?!' she demanded, 'You look like monsters!'  
'Your auras are both bright yellow,' Siluka added quietly from behind.  
'What does yellow mean?' asked Pixie.  
'Happiness, joy, enthusiasm,' Ludus answered, 'But we are not here to answer to these two. Come on, let's go back to the shop.'

They left an angry Iluka behind and went to North Lulukoko, where Ludus' shop was. The sun had started drying their soaked clothes, and also the mud, which started to fall off them in flakes.  
'That was so fun,' Pixie said.  
'I know! I honestly think that was the best time I've ever had.'  
'In that case, I'm going to have to make you do stuff like that more often. You need more excitement in your life.'  
'Mahalo, Pixie.'  
'Any time,' then she sneezed, 'Sorry if your clothes are ruined and you catch a cold though.'  
Ludus laughed, 'Trust me, it's worth it.'  
He pulled a blanket from a drawer inside his stand. He carefully placed it around Pixie's shoulders.  
'Thanks.'  
She sneezed again, and this time Ludus looked concerned.  
'Are you going to be okay?' he asked anxiously.  
'Yes,' she promised, with another sneeze, 'But maybe I should go and see Ford.'  
'Do you want me to come with you?'  
Pixie checked the time. She was surprised to see that it was already five thirty, and the sun was setting.  
'No, don't worry. I can't go today anyway. I'll see how I am tomorrow.'  
'Oh yes, you better get back to your farm. Sorry for keeping you so long!' Ludus apologised.  
'I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I really should get back now though.'  
'You'll come again soon? Next time you drop by, I'll build your house,' he vowed. Pixie nodded.  
'Of course, I'll be back tomorrow, if that's okay?'  
'Yeah, sure.'  
'Well, see you tomorrow then.' Pixie stood up, and gave him back his blanket.  
'No, you keep it. I have loads,' he told her, putting it back around her.  
'Thanks. Are you sure?'  
'Yeah.'  
'Bye!'  
'See ya.'

Pixie walked back home, slightly self-consciously, but otherwise very happy. People looked at her curiously; she looked like she'd just come out a swimming pool. She ignored them, and soon she was home. Emma and Feathers were settled in their homes, so there wasn't any work to do, which was good, as Pixie was exhausted after the day's activities. When she got home, she fell onto her bed, and was sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been my favourite chapter so far. Please comments your thoughts and another chapter will be out soon.


	6. Ludus or Lisette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixie and Lisette go out to buy dresses for the coming Westown festival. But will Pixie's harmless friendship with Ludus cause Lisette to dislike her?

The next few weeks past in a blur. Pixie spent every spare moment she had with Ludus, often whilst he worked at her house and she planted flowers in the garden. People grew used to seeing them together. Ludus was Pixie's best friend, and Pixie was his, and as a product of all the time they spent together, Pixie became friends with Siluka and Iluka. Everything was going well, and, on top of that, the weather was getting warmer as summer grew nearer.

One day, Pixie and Ludus were at the farm, and Ludus was doing the finishing touches to her house. It was a huge improvement, almost like a completely new place. Pixie loved it, and she told Ludus every day how grateful she was, at which point he'd smile and say it was enjoyable to fix it.  
'Soon it will be summer, and I can teach you how to swim in the sea,' Ludus said.  
'I'd love that,' Pixie answered, 'I don't know how to swim.'  
'Really? Well don't worry, I'll show you.'  
'Mahalo, Ludus.'  
Pixie sat up. Somebody was on the farm, walking towards the two of them. Pixie was splattered in dirt, but she lifted up a gloved hand and waved. Soon it became clear that the figure was Lisette, trying not to get her skirts covered in mud.

'What's up, Lisette?' Pixie asked when she reached them. Ludus turned around, and Lisette saw that he was there. She immediately started blushing.  
'O- Oh! Hi, um, hi Pixie. And, uh, Ludus,' she said.  
'Hey. The girl from the flower shop, right? Sorry about the other day,' Ludus replied. Lisette beamed, as if it was some kind of miracle that he remembered three weeks ago.  
'No, it was fine. I'm glad you stopped by.'  
Pixie coughed, trying to hide her laugh. Lisette was really hopeless, and Ludus was completely oblivious to her infatuation with him.  
'Anyway, you were here to see Pixie?' Ludus prompted.  
'Oh, yes. I was wondering if you'd like to go out tomorrow night? Miranda was saying that I need to get out with some friends, maybe do a bit of shopping. It's the Westown festival in a couple of months, so I was thinking of buying a new dress.'  
'Oh, yeah, sure! That sounds fun,' Pixie agreed.  
'Great! I'll see you tomorrow, then?'  
'Yes, I'll come by the shop at seven?'  
'Sounds good.'  
Lisette said goodbye to them, and then went back to her shop. After another half hour, Ludus stood up.  
'It's done,' he announced.  
'The house? Oh, Ludus, thank you so much!' Pixie cried. She looked up at her new house, which was covered in fresh blue paint. It was very sturdy, no chance of it collapsing, and a great deal bigger than the other one. Ludus had done the inside too. After looking around, Pixie ran up to Ludus and hugged him. He seemed pleasantly surprised, and hugged her back.

When she let go, she was grinning from ear to ear. In truth, her house had been her biggest problem from the moment she had moved in. Now it was fixed.  
'I'm going to go and see Iluka and Siluka,' she told Ludus, 'You coming?'  
They walked to Lulukoko, Pixie buzzing with happiness. Iluka was sunbathing on the beach, leaving Siluka to run the cafe for a while. She seemed annoyed when they disturbed her.  
'Iluka,' Pixie said excitedly, 'Ludus built my house!'  
'Good for you,' Iluka said, unimpressed, 'Now you two lovebirds can go leave me in peace.'  
It wasn't the first time she'd teased them like that, but it still made Pixie angry. Couldn't she just be friends with him, for goodness sake? Ludus scowled.  
'I've already told you, we're not-'  
'Dating, yeah whatever. So why is your aura pink, Ludus?' Iluka asked, glaring at him.  
Pixie guessed correctly that a pink aura meant love, and, dismissing the thought that she could be the cause – after all, Ludus had told her numerous times that he was like everyone's big brother – her thoughts immediately jumped to Lisette.  
'It's not... my aura is not pink, Iluka. Shut up. Stop trying to make things awkward. We're friends, okay?'  
'Whatever. Now leave me alone,' she demanded. Ludus was still fuming, so Pixie decided it was best if they left. Every time she tried to talk with Iluka, the girl messed it up.

Later that day, at around four, Ludus took Pixie back to her farm. He had been sullen all day, but Pixie was excited at the thought that he might have feelings for Lisette, so she didn't let it bother her. Just before they said goodbye, Ludus suddenly said:  
'You know it's not true, right?'  
'What's not true?'  
'I don't – My aura wasn't pink. She was just trying to wind me up.'  
'Oh, yes, I know,' Pixie said, hiding a smile. Lisette would be so pleased.  
'Well, bye.'  
'See you tomorrow.'

The next day, Pixie hung out with Ludus, as usual, and at six, she got ready to go on her night out with Lisette. She wore the pretty blue dress that her mother had got her for her cousin's wedding. At seven, she met Lisette outside A Thousand Bouquets.

Lisette was wearing a white dress which went nicely with her clear blue eyes.  
'So, where are we going?' asked Pixie.  
'I thought Lulukoko cafe? They have much better shops there than we do, and they're open 'till a lot later,' Lisette reasoned.  
'Good idea.'  
Pixie's heart sank at the thought of having to sit with Lisette in the cafe where Iluka would no doubt try and annoy her with remarks about Ludus. Hopefully she could avoid it; Siluka was usually the one to take orders and bring the food out.

When they got there, Iluka smiled at Pixie mischievously. There was no need to be worried, right? After all, how could Iluka know about Lisette's crush on Ludus?

'Right, is this table okay?' Iluka said sweetly. Pixie nodded, and they sat down.  
'Thanks, Iluka,' she said, hinting that she could leave.  
'I'm surprised to see you're not with Ludus,' Iluka commented casually. Lisette looked up at his name.  
'Ludus isn't my only friend, you know,' she replied sharply. The word “friend” was a mistake. Luckily, Lisette interrupted before Iluka could say anything.  
'Is Ludus here?' she asked nervously. Understanding lit up in Iluka's eyes, and she looked at Pixie for conformation. Pixie nodded slightly. Iluka smiled, but didn't say anything about it.  
'No, I don't think he is.'  
'Okay.'  
'Well, Siluka will be back to take your orders shortly,' Iluka said with a smile, and left to see another customer to a table.

Waves lazily washed over the sand, and the sky was orange as the sun set. A lone figure sat on the beach, staring out to sea. It took a moment, but Pixie soon realised that it was Ludus. She stiffened, hoping Lisette wouldn't notice.

Lisette took a long time examining the menu. She hardly ever went to Lulukoko, and when she did, she wanted to make the most out of it. Choosing something exotic to eat was essential.  
'Have you chosen something yet?' Pixie asked after a few minutes.  
'Not yet. Have you?'  
'Yes, I'm going to have the red frog crab.'  
'Oh, that sounds interesting. I'm going to have that too,' Lisette decided. Siluka came over to their table, looking as tired as usual.  
'Are you ready to order?' she inquired.  
'Yes. We're both going to have the red frog crab,' Pixie said.  
'It will be here shortly,' Siluka promised, and left.

Pixie saw that Ludus was still sitting on the beach. Alone. She wondered if he was alright, and why he was just sitting there. Lisette noticed her watching him.  
'Who's that? I can't see from here.'  
Pixie decided there was no point lying.  
'I think it's Ludus,' as soon as she said his name, Lisette froze.  
'Is he looking at me?' she asked anxiously.  
'No,' Pixie assured her, 'But I think he likes you.'  
'How do you know?'  
'He's my best friend.'  
Lisette frowned slightly, remembering how Pixie and Ludus had came into her shop, laughing and holding hands.  
'Are you sure? I won't be... angry if you do like him. In that way,' Lisette promised. Pixie actually laughed.  
'No, no way. It's not like that, Lisette.'  
'If you say so. But you have spent all your time with him recently.'  
'Yeah, as friends.'  
'If you say so...'  
Pixie didn't say anything else. It was clear her friend didn't believe her. Lisette turned to look at Ludus. He was still staring out to sea.

Siluka returned with their meals. Pixie was worried that Lisette was going to sulk and not speak to her for the rest of the evening, but this was kind, loving Lisette she was with.  
'I'm sorry. It's none of my business, your relationships with other people. I don't even know Ludus that well,' she said.  
'No, it's not- look, how about we just forget about this?' Pixie suggested.  
'Okay,' Lisette agreed.  
They ate their meals talking about Lulukoko. Lisette was envious at how often Pixie got to go there, how she would love to spend almost every day here, in the warmth and the bright colours of the flowers that grew in Lulukoko.

When they finished eating, Ludus had left the beach. Pixie planned to ask him whether he was okay tomorrow. It wasn't normal to sit alone as the air got colder staring into thin air. Lisette seemed more relaxed now that he had gone, and as they got up to leave, she smiled brightly.  
'Come on, let's go look at some of the shops and stalls they have here!' she said excitedly.

They spent the next couple of hours trying out items that Lulukoko sold. Lisette shyly bought a dress from Ludus' shop for the Westown festival that was due in a month's time. Pixie also bought a dress, as well as a banana sapling. By the end of the evening, they thought their shopping trip had been productive.

Pixie walked back to Lisette's shop with her. Lisette was buzzing with joy; she'd clearly had a wonderful time. As they said goodbye, she gave Pixie a hug.  
'Thank you so much, I had a great time!' she said.  
'I did too,' answered Pixie, 'See you soon?'  
'Yes, please come to the shop for some coffee.'  
'I will.'

Pixie walked home, and as she was passing the clinic, Ford came out. He was holding Twelfth Night in his hands. It had been a little while since Pixie had seen the doctor, there really hadn't been time, and she'd forgotten all about the book she'd lent him.  
'Good evening,' he greeted her.  
'Oh, hello Ford,' Pixie said.  
'I finished Twelfth Night,' he told her, 'It was very enjoyable.'  
'I'm glad you liked it.'  
'Did you read the poem I suggested?'  
'Yes,' Pixie paused, 'It was rather confusing, but I liked it. His use of language and hidden meaning is extraordinary.'  
'Yes, isn't it quite? I admit that it can be confusing, but after an analysis of the work then you should be able to gather some understanding.'  
'No, I didn't mean like that. I mean I don't understand why.'  
'Why what?'  
'Why he thinks his love is a mistake.'  
'Oh,' Ford frowned, 'I think he just wasn't interested in the prospect of marriage before he met her.'  
'Why not?'  
'I'm sure he had his reasons. I, for one, have no intention of falling in love, much less marriage. My work is far too important.'  
'I'm sure you'll find someone one day.'  
'I don't think so.'  
Pixie shivered. It was getting cold, and she really needed to get back. She'd have to get up early again in the morning.  
'Are you cold?'  
'Yes,' her teeth started chattering.  
'I better let you go,' he said. Just as she was leaving, he said: 'Wait.'  
'Yes, Ford?' she turned around.  
'Would you like to come to the clinic on Saturday afternoon? We can discuss Shakespeare.'  
'Um, yes! That would be lovely,' Pixie accepted the offer, surprised that he would invite her in the first place.  
'Excellent.' Ford smiled, and it was the first time Pixie had ever seen him smile. For some reason, it made her heart jump. She smiled back, glad he couldn't see the blush on her face through the dark. Dear god, did that really just happen? Did the robotic doctor really just make her heart leap into her throat? Gosh, she must be tired, and not thinking clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads this, it means a lot to me. I have a good plan for the next few chapters so they will be out soon.


	7. Dinner with the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixie is invited to Ford's so they can compare notes about Shakespeare. How does that lead to a fight with Ludus and a meeting with a goddess?

Pixie spent the next morning with Ludus, and the afternoon buying seeds and new tools for her farm.  
'Hey Miranda,' she said as she walked into the general store, 'Can I have some potato seeds?'  
'Of course,' Miranda replied, and passed her some seeds. Pixie paid, and went to her next stop, A Thousand Bouquets.

Lisette was watering the roses on her counter when pixie walked in. The shop was deserted, apart from Wayne, who was admiring the flowers.  
'Good afternoon, Wayne,' Pixie greeted him. In truth, she was a bit surprised he was in here. Although he had a large amount of fangirls who constantly buzzed around him, she was fairly certain he hadn't got a girlfriend to buy flowers for. 'What are you doing here?'  
'Oh, howdy Pixie. I'm just lookin' at these lovely flowers here. They're real pretty, don't ya think?'  
'Yes,' Pixie agreed, 'Are you buying any for anyone?'  
Wayne laughed, 'No. Are you?'  
'I'm just getting some seeds,' Pixie explained.  
'Nice. Well, I better get back to my deliveries. See ya.'  
'Bye, Wayne.'  
Pixie walked up to the counter, and bought some dahlias. Lisette was wearing a hair-clip which she'd bought when she and Pixie went shopping in Lulukoko the day before.  
'Would you like to stay for some coffee?' Lisette asked, and Pixie accepted. She wasn't in a rush to get back home that day, and other than Ludus, Lisette was her best friend.

They sipped coffee and ate biscuits for the next two hours, during which Pixie told her friend about her invite to Ford's the next evening.  
'Ford?' Lisette giggled, 'You're going on a date with Ford?'  
Pixie knew that Lisette was happy for her, but when she assured her that it was definitely not a date, Lisette didn't believe her.  
'Ford never invites people round, except Wayne. He must really like you.'  
'Yes, but it's only to talk about Shakespeare.'  
'Still... even if it's not a date, he obviously thinks you're different to everyone else.'  
'You really think so?' Pixie asked curiously.  
'Yes,' Lisette smiled, 'Even if it is just as friends.'  
'Hmm.'   
'Well, I hope you have fun.'  
'Thanks Lisette.'

The next morning, Pixie went to Lulukoko like usual to see Ludus. They sat on the beach with their lunch.  
'Can you come back this evening? I want to show you the full moon on the sea,' Ludus said.  
Pixie shook her head.  
'Sorry, I'm going to see a friend. We both have an interest in Shakespeare.'  
'Oh? Who is this friend?'  
'Ford. Do you know him?'  
'Vaguely.'   
Ludus stared at the waves, suddenly thrusting a twig into the sand.  
'You okay?' Pixie asked, alarmed at his sudden burst of anger.  
'I'm fine,' he said through gritted teeth.  
'You don't seem okay.'  
'It's just... the moon is really beautiful. It only comes once a season. And you're wasting it talking about Shakespeare.'  
'Personally, I love Shakespeare.'  
'Yeah, well, personally, I say you're wasting your time.'  
'Well I say it's none of your business.'   
Pixie stood up, and without looking back, she left. Ludus didn't bother chasing after her; he knew that when she was angry, she needed time to cool down. He'd go find her in about half an hour.

Pixie went straight home, and sat in her barn with Emma. Her cow seemed pleased with all the sudden attention, but Pixie wasn't happy. She wanted to see the moon with Ludus, it really did sound amazing, but she also couldn't wait to see Ford. There'd be next season, right? She'd definitely go with him then.

Only about thirty minutes past before Pixie was ready to go and apologise to Ludus. As she walked back to Lulukoko, he was heading towards the farm, and they bumped into eachother.   
'I'm sorry,' he said, 'I overreacted.'  
'Yes,' Pixie agreed, 'But so did I.'  
Ludus laughed.   
'I just really want you to see the silver moonlight on the ocean.'  
'Next season,' Pixie promised.  
'Okay. We good now?'  
'We're good.'  
They hugged, and then Pixie had to go and do some farm chores before meeting Ford. Ludus still looked like thunder when she told him goodbye because of that reason, but he seemed over it now.

Later that day, Pixie found herself debating what clothes to wear. In the end, she decided on white shorts and a pale blue T-shirt. Before she left, she showered, ironed her clothes and brushed her teeth so that she was as clean as possible. She put some shoes in a bag before putting on her polka dot wellies, so that when she got to the clinic she could change into clean shoes. Grabbing a couple of books, she set out.

When she got to the door of the clinic, she swapped her muddy wellies for the shoes she'd brought and left them by the porch. Then she knocked on the door shyly.

Ford came to the door and opened it, holding it open for her. She walked inside, and saw that the doctor was inspecting her, checking she was clean. Well, he wouldn't find a problem here.

'You are very tidy today. That's very thoughtful of you,' he complimented.  
'I know how you are with cleanliness,' Pixie said. She paused. 'Why are you like that with cleanliness?'  
'My mother was somebody who was never clean and tidy. One day our house caught fire because of all the dirt and mess,' For explained gravely.  
'Oh! I'm sorry.'  
Ford nodded briskly, dismissing her concern. 'It was a long time ago. Now, about Twelfth Night...'

They spent the next few hours sitting in the upstairs of Ford's house with cups of tea, and soon dinner, discussing Shakespeare. You'd think they'd stray from the topic after a while, like everyone would, but they didn't. Both of them were over the moon to find someone else who enjoyed Shakespeare's works. At an hour before midnight, it was time for Pixie to leave.

Ford came with her to the door, handing her the books she'd brought that they'd read together.  
'That was a lot of fun,' she told him.  
'I enjoyed myself too, more than I thought I would.'  
'Well, I'll see you around?'  
'Yes... actually, it's rather dark. I think I should escort you back home.'  
'Oh, no, I'll be fine, really.'  
'But you do have a habit to be slightly... clumsy.'  
'Well...' Pixie shifted from foot to foot, 'If it makes you feel better. But you'll be alone on your way back.'  
'Oh, I'll be fine,' Ford said with a smile, 'Let's go.'

It was absolutely pitch black and Pixie was glad Ford had come with her. He seemed to have night vision or something as she clutched onto his arm - which he wasn't exactly happy about - and he warned her where there were rocks. The journey took a bit longer than usual, but soon she was home.  
'Good bye, Ford!' she said as she opened the front door, 'I'll see you soon.'  
'Good night. I look forward to our next encounter.'   
Then he smiled that same smile that had made Pixie's heart jump the other night. It did the same thing now. She hurried inside so that he couldn't see her smiling goofily back at him. When she got inside, she kicked herself.  
'Stop doing that,' she told herself, 'That's Ford for goodness sake.'

In the end she decided it was because she was so tired. If Wayne had smiled his charming smile at her, she'd probably feel the same way. It was all a trick in her mind. Heck, if Ludus had smiled at her now she'd be acting the same as she was. It was nothing. Just a trick of the night.

The next day, Pixie was on her way to Westown when she saw a young girl sitting by the spring. At first she thought she was imagining it, because she had long green hair and huge memorising blue eyes.   
'Hello?' Pixie said, approaching the girl. She looked up, startled.  
'Hmm, a human. Let's see... she's a new farmer, niece of Frank's...'  
'How do you know that!?' Pixie demanded. The girl looked shocked.  
'You- You can see me?' she asked.  
'Yes! And I want to know how you knew all that stuff about me.'  
'You can see me!' the girl ran up to Pixie and hugged her. 'It's been decades and decades since anyone has seen me! I'm Dessie.'  
'Hello Dessie. I'm Pixie. Who are you?'  
'I'm the guardian of Westown, a goddess. I've been asleep for a while because of, ah, problems. But I'm back now!'  
'How come I can see you? Can't everyone?'  
'Nope, normal people can't. I'm so glad you can!' Dessie said excitedly. She might have been centuries old, but she sure didn't act it.  
'It's nice to meet you,' Pixie said.  
'I know you're very busy right now – you're going to the Garden Grill with Lisette now, right? - so I'll let you go, but will you please, please, please, come and visit me? Please? Pretty please!'  
'Yes, sure. I'll be back soon.'  
'Bye-bye, Pixie!'  
Pixie resumed on her way to Westown, still very confused. Had that been real? Was Dessie actually real, and if she was, was she actually a goddess?

On her way back home, she stopped to check Dessie was actually there. She was, and she was skipping around the spring, singing. When she spotted Pixie, she squealed with joy and ran up to her.   
'You came back! And so quickly as well!' she sang happily.  
'Just checking you're actually real,' Pixie told her. Dessie stared at her for a moment, and then burst out crying.  
'You didn't come to play with me?' she sobbed.  
'Uh... no, I did, I just...' Pixie awkwardly tried to comfort Dessie.  
'It's okay,' she sniffled, 'I understand.'  
'No, I will play with you! What do you want to play?'

For about half an hour, Dessie showed Pixie her magic. They weren't exactly mind-blowing; most of the spells she tried did completely the wrong thing, but to pixie it was still pretty incredible. When the green-haired girl was trying to turn an apple into a peach, Ford walked by.  
'Pixie, are you alright?' he asked.  
'Yes. Why wouldn't I be? This is Dessie,' she said, gesturing to the goddess.  
'Who?'  
Dessie tugged at Pixie's sleeve, 'He can't see me,' she reminded her. Pixie went red. Ford would think she was crazy now.  
'Oh, it's nothing, I was just... I meant this rabbit. I call it Dessie.'  
'That rabbit is a male,' Dessie told her unhelpfully.  
'Oh, I see. It is wild though, is it not?'  
'Well, yes, I guess so, but I see it here a lot.'  
'Interesting. Well, I better be going. Good afternoon.'  
Ford walked away from them, after giving Pixie a smile. Colour crept to her cheeks, and she turned her face quickly.  
'Oooh,' Dessie said, 'You like him?'  
'No!' Pixie practically yelled, 'No I do not!'  
'So why are you blushing?'  
'Because I'm embarrassed that he thinks I'm talking to a rabbit!'  
'Oh. Makes sense I guess.'  
Pixie sighed in relief. In truth, she didn't know what she felt. At the most, it was a tiny crush, nothing more than what passing girls might think of Wayne (and no, that did not include his fangirls' opinions). Whatever the case, it would never blossom into anything serious – and Pixie did not intend it to – so Dessie's teasing meant nothing. Nothing at all.


	8. Carrie's Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixie tastes Carrie's cooking for the first time, and let's just say it's not the best. Somehow she manages to hide her distaste, but others aren't so subtle...

One morning, Pixie was rudely awakened by a loud knock on the door. She rolled over groggily, and, thinking it was Frank or Ludus, yelled: 'Come in!'

To her immense surprise, a complete stranger walked into the room. He was wearing a green apron and had large front teeth. He seemed taken aback to see her still in bed.  
'Oh, uh, hi. My name is Ginjiro. I'm the elder of the last town.'  
'Um, okay. I'll be out in a minute?' Pixie answered. Ginjiro left quickly, and Pixie hurriedly made herself presentable. When she was ready, she went to meet Ginjiro outside.  
'Ah, you're ready! Let me take you on the grand tour.'

Ginjiro showed her through the third gate, and around a town called Tsuyukusa. It went very similarly to her tour around Lulukoko, and Pixie met lots of new people, including Ginjiro's daughter, Komari, and her friend Hinata. They seemed like very nice people and Pixie planned on visiting them often.

When she got home, Pixie quickly tended to her crops and then decided to go to Lulukoko. Ludus was working by his shop, and she went to greet him.  
'Hi, Ludus.'  
'Oh, hi Pixie,' he said, looking up.  
'Are you okay?'  
'Yeah. Guess who I was talking to the other day?'  
'Lisette?' Pixie guessed hopefully.  
'Huh? No, I was talking to Ford.'  
'Oh. That's nice?' Pixie wasn't exactly sure what Ludus was trying to tell her.  
'I guess you made a real impression on him, huh.'  
'What?'  
'So I went to the clinic because I've damaged a couple of muscles, and-'  
'Ludus!' Pixie interrupted, 'Why didn't you tell me?' she demanded.  
'It's nothing, really,' Ludus assured her, 'Now will you let me get on with what I was saying?'  
'Fine. But afterwards, I am talking to you about this. You have to be careful!'  
Ludus rolled his eyes, 'Anyway. Whilst he was doing all the doctor stuff, he said to me “so, you know Pixie?” and I said yes, we're best friends, and then he went like really quiet. Did you do something to him?'  
'No?' Pixie's heart started hammering in her chest for no apparent reason.  
'Are you sure? I don't think he likes you very much.'  
Pixie's heart sank, and Ludus watched her carefully. 'Does that bother you?' he asked suspiciously.  
'No,' she lied.  
'Okay...' he didn't seem convinced, but he wasn't thinking what Pixie thought he was. He was worried that Pixie was upset because she wanted everyone to like her. She would have to learn the hard way that life didn't work out like that.

Pixie scolded Ludus for damaging his muscles, but instead of being annoyed, he was happy that there was someone who cared about him so much. When she had done lecturing him, she stood opposite him.  
'Sorry about that. I just worry about you.'  
Ludus smiled, and suddenly, he hugged her. Pixie was surprised, but hugged him back.   
'Mahalo. Nobody cares about me like you do,' Ludus told her without letting go. That comment brought tears to Pixie's eyes. Ludus deserved someone to love and care about him properly, and it wasn't fair that she was the only one who did that for him.  
'It's okay. As your best friend, I'll always be here for you,' she promised. Ludus finally released her and smiled sadly.  
'But we don't just have to be-'  
'Hey! You two! Get over here, now!' Iluka yelled from the Carosello, interrupting whatever Ludus was saying. He sighed, and stepped away from Pixie.  
'We might as well go,' he said apologetically.  
'Yep.'

As they helped Iluka clear up a mess on a table that a customer had made, Pixie wondered what Ludus had been about to say. What didn't they just have to be? A million possibilities flew through her mind, and she was desperate to know what he's been about to say. Unfortunately, she sensed that the moment had gone and she probably wouldn't find out for a long time.

Later that week, Pixie was in Westown, when she bumped into Wayne. She hadn't seen him in a long time, and was glad that he wasn't being followed by his crazy fans.  
'Howdy Pixie,' he greeted.  
'Howdy Wayne,' she replied. She'd been practising the Westown way of speaking.  
'How are you on this fine afternoon?' he inquired politely.  
'I'm good. You?'  
'Can't say I'm too bad. I'm off to meet Ford at the Garden Grill, want to come?'  
'Okay, sure.'  
They walked towards the restaurant, and suddenly Pixie felt very nervous. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but she knew it was because she was about to see Ford. 

When they entered the Garden Grill, Brad came to greet them.  
'I'd leave right now, if I were you,' he told them. Just as Pixie was about to ask why, Ford walked in, holding a book under his arm. He looked confused when he saw pixie, Wayne and Brad all standing clustered by the door.  
'Might I ask what is going on?' he said. Brad opened his mouth to speak, but Carrie walked downstairs, causing him to close his mouth again.  
'Oh, we have guests! Do you want me to cook for them?' she said. Brad looked apologetically at a confused Wayne, Ford, and Pixie.  
'It's okay. I can make something for them,' he protested.  
'No, no. I told you about that pudding recipe I had made up? Now would be a great time to test it out!' Carrie disappeared into the kitchen excitedly.  
'I'm very sorry for this,' Brad told them, 'But there's no getting out of this now.'  
He showed them to a table, and when they sat down, everyone was still very confused.  
'Now, I trust you know that my wife cannot cook. At all.'  
'Can't she?' Pixie hadn't heard that before.  
'No, she can't. Please be nice to her,' Brad begged, 'Don't make her cry.'

Before Pixie and the others could promise anything, Carrie came back through the door, holding a tray of... black lumps.  
'Here we go!' she said brightly, setting one in front of each of them.  
'See you on the other side,' Brad muttered. Wayne laughed darkly, and Ford just sighed. They all took a bite.

Pixie was almost sick. It tasted horrible, like grit and ashes. She noticed Carrie watching her carefully, and forced a weak smile.  
'That was... amazing,' she said.  
'I feel like I'm one step closer to heaven,' Wayne told Carrie weakly. Brad managed to beam at his wife, and assured her it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. Unfortunately, Ford wasn't quite so subtle.  
'What is this!?' he spluttered, spitting out the food, 'This is repulsive!'  
A shocked silence echoed through the room. Carrie put her hands on her face and tears appeared in her eyes. Brad stood up and put an arm protectively around his wife. Carrie turned away form him and ran upstairs. Brad turned angrily to Ford.  
'How could you say that to her!? You're heartless!' he yelled.   
'I've got to agree, that wasn't the best thing you coulda said,' Wayne admitted. Ford stood up, looking guilty but too proud to apologise.  
'You should have warned me,' he said indignantly, 'I was not prepared to consume something as disgusting as that.'   
He turned around and walked out of the door. Brad shook his fist angrily after him.  
'And don't come back any time soon!' he shouted.

Pixie and Wayne glanced at each other. Brad was furious, but as Ford left he calmed down a bit. He looked at them gratefully.  
'Thank you for that. I can't believe Ford acted like such an idiot!' he said, still fuming.  
'Well, I'm going to go. My lunch break is over. See ya around, Brad. Pixie,' Wayne left briskly, keen not to get caught up further in this.  
'I'm going to go and comfort Carrie. Thanks again, Pixie,' Brad said. Pixie nodded.  
'I'll go and talk to Ford. There aren't enough people in the town for there to be arguments and feuds,' Pixie replied. Brad glared at the mention of Ford, but agreed with her. A loud sob came from upstairs, and Brad immediately ran to it.

Pixie walked over to the clinic. When she got there, Ford wasn't downstairs waiting for patients to arrive, like he should have been at that hour. Pixie didn't know what she should do. She didn't really want to go and peek upstairs to see if he was there, but she couldn't just leave whilst he and Brad were still ready to kill each other.

She hovered at the doorway separating the work part of the clinic and the part which Ford lived in, unsure of what to do.  
'Ford?' she called eventually, 'It's Pixie. Can you come down?'  
Nobody answered, but after a few moments, Ford appeared on the staircase. He looked irritated, and Pixie was suddenly questioning coming here.  
'What is it, Pixie?' he said impatiently.  
'You can't just leave things like that with Brad. And I know you feel guilty, so don't act all cold and mean,' she told him. His face softened slightly.  
'I suppose you're right. I overreacted.'  
'Yes, you did. And you can see why it made Brad so upset. He loves Carrie very much, and seeing her upset makes him want to murder whatever did that to her. In this case, it's you.'  
Ford put his head in his hands. 'I'm not sure that I do understand.'  
'Why not?'  
'I am unfamiliar with love. I cannot grasp why Brad reacted so fiercely,' he explained.   
'Well, if somebody you loved or cared about very much was upset, how would you feel?'  
Ford just stared at her blankly. 'I have no idea. There's nobody I feel like that for.'  
'Not even your parents?'  
'No, definitely not them. My father was an alcoholic and my mother was crazy. They both had mess everywhere. We weren't particularly close.'  
'Oh... well, Ford, if somebody upset Wayne. What would you do?'  
'Tell him to get over it.'  
Pixie sighed. The man seemed to be completely devoid of emotion. She wondered how on earth he had made her heart flutter before.

Ford looked annoyed at himself. He couldn't understand how he didn't get why Brad had been so angry. Pixie was trying to help him, but it was still out of his grasp.  
'Look, one day you'll get it,' Pixie said eventually. Ford shook his head.  
'I won't. I have no intentions of engaging in a romantic relationship, like I have told you before.'  
'I'm sure the right girl will come along one day, Ford. You just have to give her a chance.'  
Ford looked at Pixie. It suddenly struck him that she was very beautiful, with golden hair, porcelain skin, and turquoise eyes. Those eyes were memorising... and so full of excitement and kindness. His cheeks turned pink, and he hurriedly turned his face. What had he been thinking? That wasn't acceptable. He wasn't supposed to think those things.

Pixie absent-mindedly twisted a strand of hair round her finger. She hoped Ford did find love; he deserved it. She hated to think that the doctor would live out his life without the joys of loving and caring about another person. Glancing up at him, she noticed that he was blushing. She sat up with a start.  
'Are you okay?' she asked.  
'Yes. Why wouldn't I be?'  
'I- Just... don't worry. Are you ready to go and apologise to Brad and Carrie?'  
'Yes,' Ford paused, 'Will you come with me?'  
Pixie was taken aback. Ford looked like he was about to change his mind, but Pixie answered first, with a smile.  
'Yes, if you want me to. Let's go.'

They walked back to the restaurant in silence. Ford was preparing himself for the embarrassment of admitting that he'd done something wrong. With Pixie there, though, it might be okay. Her presence was... comforting, somehow. She smiled reassuringly at him as they were about to enter the Garden Grill, and, suddenly, Ford felt the irresistible urge to take her hand. Before he could stop himself, he did. She looked at him in surprise, but didn't protest squeezing his hand gently in reassurance. Ford went bright red and quickly let go.  
'I'm- I'm sorry, I don't know what-'  
'Hey, it's nothing to be sorry for. I get that this is going to be difficult for you. And quite possibly fatal, if Brad doesn't accept your apology.'  
Ford smiled gratefully at her. Pixie looked away quickly. It had been that smile again. The one that made her blush and fluster.

They walked into the Garden Grill, to see Brad standing behind the counter. He had an amused expression on his face, not at all angry any more.  
'Brad, I'm truly sorry. I did not mean to cause any upset,' Ford said.  
Brad smiled and laughed. 'Look, it's okay buddy. Carrie's fine now. She thinks it's 'cause there was so much sugar in there that ya didn't like it. What I want to know is, did I really just see you an' Pixie holdin' hands?'  
Ford's cheeks turned pink again, as did Pixie's.   
'It wasn't like that, Brad,' Pixie said. Brad nodded in a manner which suggested he didn't believe them.  
'Sure. But still, first physical contact in what, forever, buddy?'  
'Don't be ridiculous. I merely needed some... comforting. I thought you'd quite literally throw knives at me the minute I walked through the door!' Ford protested.  
Brad chuckled, but before he could say anything, somebody completely unexpected walked through the door. 

Ludus looked mildly surprised to see Pixie, Ford and Brad standing in the room how they were. When Pixie saw him, her face lit up.  
'Ludus!' she exclaimed, 'What are you doing here?'  
He grinned back. 'I was doing a job in Westown, so I thought I'd grab a bite to eat. It's great to see you here.'  
Pixie ran up to him and hugged him, which surprised Ludus greatly. After all the stress of Ford and Brad's fallout, it was a relief to see someone who could always comfort her.

Ford watched them. He suddenly felt a horrible feeling in his stomach. What was it? Was he sick? Yes, he must have eaten too much of Carrie's dreadful muffins. That was it. But as he watched Ludus and Pixie, the feeling got worse.  
'Excuse me,' he announced, 'I really must go.'  
He left quickly, before anyone could stop him. Sadness overwhelmed him. But why? Was it seeing Pixie and her boyfriend together, happy, in a way he's never have with anyone? Somehow, Ford knew it wasn't that. But, for the life of him, he couldn't think what it was. It was a completely unfamiliar feeling.

Inside the Garden Grill, Pixie was confused about why Ford had left so quickly. Did he and Ludus not get on or something?  
'Ludus, come over here a minute,' Brad said.   
'What is it?' Ludus asked, approaching the counter.  
'You have competition,' Brad whispered.  
'What do you mean?'  
'Watch out for Ford.'  
'Huh?'  
'Look, Ludus,' Brad glanced at Pixie, 'I don't want to cause problems, but Pixie is a popular girl around here. I'd be careful.'  
Realisation appeared in Ludus' eyes. 'Oh! No, me an Pixie aren't like that,' he insisted.  
'Whatever you say. Just... bear that in mind.'

Pixie watched them suspiciously, but couldn't hear what they were talking about. Hopefully not about her, but she suspected they were. Was it about Ford? Goodness, if Brad told Ludus about the hand-holding moment, she'd die of embarrassment. And what had actually happened there? Ford had taken her hand. That wasn't his typical behaviour. 

Little did Pixie know, things were about to get a lot more interesting. Before that, though, danger was right around the corner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. What just happened? I was not planning on that! The story really got away from me. I hope you liked it :)


	9. Cold Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludus and Pixie go on a trip on a boat. Things don't go as planned.

Pixie was cold. So cold. And she couldn't breathe. Wait, why couldn't she breathe? Her lungs gulped for air but were met with icy cold water. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. How had she got into this situation? It must have started that morning, when Megan had knocked on her door...

 

'Pixie, are you awake?'  
Megan's voice came from outside. Pixie groaned. Again? Just the other day Ginjiro had came marching in to give her a tour around Tsuyukusa. Oh well, it was probably important.

'One minute!' she yelled, combing her hair quickly, whilst tying up her laces. When she was done, she called for Megan to come inside.  
'Good morning Megan,' she said.  
'Good morning. I just came by to tell you about the upcoming festival.'  
'Oh?'  
'Yes, all Westown residents will be participating in it.'  
'Not the other towns?' Pixie asked. It sounded like something Ludus would enjoy.  
'No, the other towns have they're own festivals.'  
'Oh.'  
'And,' Megan smiled, 'There is a tradition of dancing.'  
Pixie stared at her. 'No. Oh, no. I cannot dance. Sorry, but no.'  
'It would mean a lot to us all if you came.'  
'I- ugh...' Pixie sighed. Apart from the dancing, it sounded fun. 'Okay, fine. I'll come.'  
Megan beamed. 'Great! Who are you going to ask?'  
'What?'  
'You have to ask someone to the dance. I'm sure there's someone you'd like to invite,' Megan smiled knowingly, and then walked out. Pixie shook her head. She wasn't inviting anyone to that dance.

After she'd fed the animals and watered the crops, Pixie went to Westown. She wanted to check on Carrie.

'Hey, Carrie, how're you doing?' Pixie asked. Carrie was sweeping the area in front of the Garden Grill. When she saw Pixie, she smiled.  
'I'm great! I'm so glad you liked the food yesterday.'  
'I loved it.'  
'Aw, thanks. Who are you asking to the dance?'  
'Uh, I was thinking I'll just go with one of the kids or a friend.'  
'As in a friend that's a guy?'  
'No.'  
'Oh. Well, you should ask someone. How about Wayne or Ford?'  
'Maybe not.'  
Carrie frowned. 'I bet you will ask someone. Or else they will ask you. Anyway, I've gotta go help Brad set up the restaurant. Bye!'  
'See you.'

 

Pixie went to the post-office. She had offered to take some packages around in order for some money. She had two packages, one for Brad and one for Ford. Brad took his parcel happily, and informed Pixie that it was a present for Carrie. When she went to deliver Ford's package, he was staring at his desk aimlessly.  
'Are you okay?' she asked, putting down the parcel.  
'Hmm? Oh, Pixie. I didn't notice you.'  
'Um, thanks.'  
Ford seemed to sense that he'd said something wrong. 'That's not what I meant. People have a habit of misunderstanding things, don't they?' he said. Pixie remembered how Brad had misinterpreted seeing her and Ford hold hands.  
'Yes. You're right, they do.'  
The memory was making them both blush, and Pixie decided it would be best if she left whilst she could, but Ford stopped her.  
'You go to Lulukoko a lot, correct?'  
'Yes, Ludus lives there. Why?'  
That feeling that Ford had felt before settled inside him again. 'I was wondering if you could deliver something to your... lover.'  
'My what?'  
'Ugh, boyfriend. Whatever you call it. Ludus.'  
Pixie laughed, shaking her head. 'Oh, no. What were we just saying about misunderstandings? He's my best friend.'  
'Oh? My apologies.' Ford smiled. He couldn't help it, and a feeling of ridiculous happiness hit him.  
'Why don't you take it?'  
'Take what?'  
'What you need to give to Ludus. Do you never go to Lulukoko?'  
'No, not really.'  
'Well you should go,' Pixie told him, 'It's really pretty. Maybe come down soon?'  
'I'll consider it.'

As Pixie walked towards Lulukoko later on, she wondered if he really would. She worried that he spent to much time researching in the clinic.

'Hey, Pixie!' Ludus came running towards her, grinning.  
'Hi Ludus. What's with the smile?'  
'I'm taking you on a boat out to sea,' he said, excited.  
'Wait, really?'  
'Yes!'  
He grabbed her hand and they ran towards the beach. On the sand by the sea was a small, wooden boat painted white. Ludus jumped into it and then helped Pixie in. She giggled.  
'This is so exciting!' she said.  
He beamed at her, and they sat down in the boat. Ludus started rowing out into the ocean, whilst Pixie looked out at the sapphire blue waves. The wind blew her hair around her face.  
'You look beautiful,' Ludus told her. Pixie blushed.  
'Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself.'  
'Mahalo.'  
'Is that Ford over there?' Pixie leaned over the edge to see a familiar figure walking along the shore. She smiled. So he'd taken her advice after all.

'Look, there's, uh, actually something I need to talk to you about.'  
'What is it?'  
'Well, um, I... I kind of-'  
Suddenly, a huge wave rocked the boat, and whatever Ludus was about to say was cut off. Pixie, who was sitting close to the edge, fell into to the sea.

'Pixie!' Ludus yelled, reaching out to her. Her head had gone under the water, and there was something she'd forgotten to tell Ludus. She couldn't swim.

 

And that was how she got there. Under the water, desperately trying to get back to the surface. She heard Ludus' muffled shouts, but knew it was futile. She heard him yell: 'There are sharks in these waters!' and hoped that she would drown quickly before any great whites wanted a snack.

She closed her eyes as the fight to gasp in water became almost impossible to ignore. This was it. This was how she would die.

 

Hands pulled her body from the water, but she couldn't feel anything. She was thrust onto the floor of the boat, but she didn't feel the pain that the wood must have caused to her back. Everything was gone to her.

 

Suddenly, she was aware again. Her eyes fluttered open to see Ford's lilac-coloured eyes staring into her own. Suddenly, his mouth was on hers, feeding her much needed oxygen.

'Is it working?' Ludus' urgent and angry voice met her ears. The air stopped and she was choking up water.  
'Yes!' Ford said, sounding anxious and impatient, 'Now shut up!'  
'Just hurry up! I should be doing that for her.'  
'I thought you weren't like that!'  
'We're not, but she's still my best friend! Who are you to her?'  
'I thought I said shut up!'

For what seemed like forever to Pixie, followed a repeat of being given oxygen by Ford and then coughing up water. Eventually, all the water was gone from her lungs, and she could sit up. Ford was holding her upright.  
'Are you okay?' he said, more softly than she expected.  
'I- ' she coughed, 'I think so.'  
She fell to the side, and he just managed to catch her. Ludus put a blanket around her whilst Ford moved behind her so that she could lean on him.  
'Ludus,' she muttered, still half unconscious, 'Ludus...'  
'I'm right here for you,' he whispered.  
'Ludus... I need you, Ludus.'  
Ludus took her hands in his own. 'Gosh, you're freezing. It'll be okay. I'm right here.'  
Ford rolled his eyes, trying not to disrupt Pixie, who had her weight fully on him.  
'What is it?' Ludus snapped.  
'She can't hear you.'  
'She can always hear me, Ford. Always.'

 

Ludus rowed the boat back to shore, where a cluster of worried people had gathered. They gasped as Ludus took Pixie's limp body in his arms and carried her off the boat. Ford stepped out after.  
'What happened?'  
'Is she okay?'  
'Oh no, it's Pixie!'  
'Is she dead?'  
The townfolk wouldn't shut up, until Ford glared at them. Then they fell silent.  
'She will make a fine recovery, I just need to take her back to my clinic,' he said.  
Pixie's eyes opened, and she smiled at the sight of Ludus' face.  
'Ludus...' she murmured, 'Stay with me...'  
Ludus smiled at her. 'I will. And that's a promise.'  
Ford cleared his throat, sensing the unpleasant feeling coming back to his stomach.  
'I need to take her back to the clinic,' he told Ludus. Ludus nodded.  
'I'll carry her there.'  
Ford frowned. Why did that bother him? Yet... surely he didn't think he had the strength to carry her there himself? No, of course he didn't. That didn't explain why he wanted to though.

Ludus looked at him, challenging him to argue. Ford nodded briskly, and they started to walk back to Westown. Halfway there, Ludus tripped, and Pixie fell out of his arms.

She landed close to the spring where Dessie lived. The goddess herself looked anxiously at Pixie lying drenched with water on the ground, but decided that she could be of no help, and merely watched as Ford ran to her side and picked her up. She was still unconscious.  
'Ludus, please be more careful!' he scolded, 'I shall carry her from here on.'  
Ludus got up, folded his arms, and followed the doctor. He kicked himself for dropping her. How had he? She was the most precious thing to him out of everyone and everything in the world. The one time he got to carry her, he trips up and almost sends her into another body of water. Great job.

The moment Pixie was in his arms, Ford felt a sense of relief. She was safe now, with him. Even soaked to the bone and unconscious, she was beautiful. If only those gorgeous eyes would open... how he loved staring into them. They were so full of life and energy. And her skin was as pale as a doll's, so clear he could almost see the blue veins underneath. Her smile... it was the most beautiful thing in the world. The way her rosy lips turned upwards and her eyes shone, it made his heart beat faster for a reason he didn't understand and heat rush to his cheeks. He'd never felt like that before. Maybe he was ill, or maybe it was something to do with her. Maybe, he... wait, what was he thinking? No, no, no. That wouldn't do. Those thoughts had not crossed him mind. This wasn't happening.

Pixie's mind flashed with memories. Most of them were of Ludus, but she saw Lisette and Ford as well as Iluka and Siluka often, too. They smiled at her, talked to her, all of them saying she'd be okay. She was vaguely aware of swinging slightly, as if being carried. It was comforting. She never wanted to wake up from this.

When they reached the clinic, Ford put Pixie down on the medical bed. Ludus stood by the door, seemingly sulking, but Ford had no idea why he would do that.   
'I... I love you...'   
Ludus and Ford both turned in surprise as the words left Pixie's lips. They both looked at each other.  
'Who'dya reckon she's talking to?' Ludus asked.  
'It's none of my business or concern,' Ford told him, 'But I would say you.'  
Ludus smiled, his eyes full of mischief. 'I don't think so. I think she's talking to an animal of hers on the farm.'  
'Perhaps. It is common for people to talk in their sleep, but confessing love to an animal whilst unconscious? I doubt it.'  
'We can ask her when she wakes up,' Ludus suggested.  
Ford shook his head, 'She won't remember.'  
Ludus raised his eyebrows. 'Or are you just afraid of the truth?'  
'What on earth do you mean?'  
'You know what I mean, doc.'  
'Please refrain from calling me that.'   
'Sure thing, doc.'  
Ford sighed. He really didn't have the time to deal with Ludus. Pixie was still in nowhere near perfect condition and he should be examining her injuries, not talking ridles with a guy from Lulukoko.

Ludus stayed by the door, waiting for Ford to say he could come in and see Pixie. The doctor blatantly ignored him, using x-rays and other strange equipment to check Pixie's vital organs. After about an hour, he said: 'She should be completely better soon, but there has been some damage to her lungs and there's one broken rib.'  
'Is she in pain?' Ludus asked.  
'No. She's unconscious.'  
'Well excuse me for not being a medical genius.'  
'I think you should leave.'  
'No way!' Ludus looked furious, 'I am not leaving her!'  
'You are a very caring best friend.'  
'What do you mean by that?'  
'You know what I mean.'  
'Shut up,' Ludus snapped, 'Why can't I just be friends with her? Why does everyone have to assume we're... more than that.'  
'Because of your obvious affection for her.'  
'Thats not romantic affection!'  
'I wouldn't know. Love is a stranger to me.'  
'I don't think that's going to change.'  
'Hmm.'  
'Ford...' Pixie mumbled, starting to wake up. Ford and Ludus stared at her.  
'Is she awake?' Ludus asked.  
'No. She's still unconscious,' Ford replied thoughtfully, 'She must trust me as her doctor to help her back to health and is calling out to me.'  
'Hmph. Whatever,' Ludus said. Ford smiled to himself. Hearing her say his name was   
like magic.

Pixie opened her eyes, blinking repeatedly.   
'Ludus?'   
'I'm here!'   
Ludus ran to her side immediately. She smiled at him.   
'Are you okay?'  
Ludus laughed. 'You were the one who almost drowned.'  
'I guess,' Pixie touched his hand, 'Thank you for staying with me.'  
'Always.'

Ford stood by the doorway, glaring at the floor. He heard their exchange, of course, and it was bothering him. The horrible feeling he got when he saw them together... goodness, he was stupid. It was jealousy. He was jealous of Ludus. That realisation brought another one, and that was that it was impossible. Pixie loved Ludus; Ludus loved her. He could see that just from looking at them. Ford had never stood a chance, and he was an idiot for thinking he ever did. Nobody would ever love him, especially not her. What an imbecile for thinking otherwise.

Pixie looked over at Ford. 'Come here,' she called to him. He walked over, his arms folded.  
'Yes?'  
'Thank you for saving me.'  
'I'm a doctor. That's my job.'  
'Still...' she smiled softly, 'Thank you.'   
'That's- That's quite alright.'  
She timidly reached for his hand. Ford suddenly felt the urge to take of his glove. It had been years since he had felt the warmth of someone else's skin.  
'Will you hold my hand?' she asked.   
'Uh, yes, o- okay.'  
She smiled at him, and suddenly it was as if the sun was shining down on him. Her hand was small. How were her hands so tiny: she was a farmer. They must be strong though, to carry out all the work on the farm. Admirable. He'd never met anyone like her before. The feelings he felt when he was around her... he'd never felt like that and, truthfully, he knew what it was, but he wouldn't admit it to himself, not until it became unbearable. Which would be sooner than he expected.

 

Two days later, Pixie returned to the clinic so that Ford could check up on her after the drowning incident.  
'How have you been doing?' he asked as she walked in.  
'Great!'  
'You seem to be in excellent condition.'  
'Thanks again for saving me. If you hadn't, uh, given me oxygen and, uh...'  
Ford's cheeks went rosy pink. 'It, um, you're welcome.'  
'That was the first time anyone's ever kissed me,' she told him.  
'That- It- It wasn't a kiss! I was, uh, it was to revive you. It was completely necessary to your survival.'  
'Mhmm. I wasn't complaining.'  
Ford's heart hammered in his chest. What was happening? Did she really just they that? Did it mean something? His mind was spinning with unanswered questions. For the first time in his life, he had seriously no idea what to think.  
'Um, so, I think it would be fine for you to leave now. You seem to have made a fine recovery.'  
'Okay. Bye, Ford.'   
Pixie walked back to the door, but before she left, Ford stopped her.  
'I was wondering... the festival that's upcoming... would you like to, um, come with me?'  
Pixie bit her lip and smiled. 'I'd absolutely love to.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an exciting chapter to write! Thoughts will be appreciated :).


	10. The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford and Pixie go to the Westown festival together. At the end some serious stuff happens.

On the morning of the festival, Pixie awoke, nervous and excited. She flew through her morning chores, and then realised that there was a lot of time left. She changed into her favourite, red dress and did her hair up nicely. Then she sat down with a cup of coffee and listened to the radio. 

At quarter to ten, she left her farm and found Megan at the crossroads. The Westown beamed when she saw Pixie.  
'You decided to come after all!' she stated.  
'Someone asked me. Couldn't exactly say no,' Pixie explained with a shrug.  
'Ooh, who was it?'  
'You'll see.'  
Megan took Pixie to the festival grounds. Everyone was already there, gathered around a giant pizza, talking and laughing. Pixie spotted Ford and her heart began to race.

He turned round just as she came into view. Immediately, he felt himself blushing again. She looked stunning in that crimson dress and with her hair up like that. Suddenly, his hands felt sweaty and a wave of nervousness washed over him. Wayne, who was standing by his side, whistled.  
'How'd ya nab a date like her?' he said teasingly.  
'She's not a date,' Ford protested, 'I'm fairly certain she's interested in that blue-haired man from Lulukoko. We're merely here as friends.'  
'Trust me, mate, no girl wears a dress like that when it's not a date.'

Pixie approached them shyly. Ford felt like running away, which was completely absurd. He'd asked her to the festival, she'd said yes, there was nothing to be worried about. What was the worst that could happen?   
'Good morning, Pixie,' Ford said, somehow keeping the nerves out of his voice. Pixie smiled, and suddenly the doctor realised that she was just as tense as he was.  
'Hello, Ford,' she replied.  
They both stood there, neither of them knowing what to say. Wayne laughed.  
'Good luck, buddy,' he said to Ford. Then, turning to Pixie, 'Go easy on 'im. He ain't used to this kinda stuff.'  
Pixie nodded, slightly embarrassed, and Wayne walked away.  
'Who did Wayne ask to the dance?' she asked Ford.  
'I don't think he asked anyone. Now I think about it, he never has.'  
'Hmm. That's weird,' Pixie observed.  
'I suppose so.'  
Just before things started to get awkward, Brad appeared, a mischievous grin on his face. Ford actually sighed.  
'Hey, lovebirds,' Brad smiled. Pixie found herself remembering what Iluka had said to her and Ludus a while back, using the same taunting name. Was it bad that she was thinking about Ludus whilst with Ford?

Pixie saw Carrie coming there way. She'd be able to stop Brad from his incessant teasing, if Ford could just ignore it for a couple of minutes.  
'It's not like that,' he said through gritted teeth.  
'Yeah, I know, just kiddin' with ya. Pixie's with that Ludus guy, right?'  
'Um, no, actually,' Pixie said.  
Brad rolled his eyes. 'Well, maybe you're not, but anyone could tell that you will be.'  
Before Pixie could protest or say anything, Ford said: 'Excuse me.' and just walked away.  
'Ford, where are you going?' Pixie tried to follow him, but Brad caught her arm and stopped her.  
'Leave 'im. He'll come back when he's ready.'  
Pixie stared after Ford as he moved away from them. Her heart sunk as he disappeared from sight. This wasn't going well.

Half an hour later, Ford hadn't come back and Pixie was worried. She pushed through the crowd looking for him, but he wasn't standing anywhere. Suddenly, she tripped over a branch – could she go one day without falling over something? - and rolled down a small hill, past some trees and into a forest. To her surprise, Ford was sitting on a tree stump in front of her. He looked at her in confusion.  
'Pixie? What- how- where did you come from?'  
'Oh, hi Ford.' Pixie stood up. She hadn't got too dirty, in fact, she was surprised at how she'd managed to stay so clean.  
'Are you okay?'  
'Yep. I tripped and fell down here. How long were you planning to stay over here for? Why are you even here in the first place?'  
Ford sighed. 'I don't know. I just needed to get away.'  
'Why?'  
He didn't answer, because he still hadn't admitted the truth to himself yet, and much less would he tell Pixie. She looked at him expectantly, her aquamarine eyes shining with curiosity. He looked down.  
'It doesn't matter,' he said at last.  
'So are you going to come back?'  
'Yes. I hope I've missed the dancing.'  
Pixie smiled, 'Nope. And since you invited me, you're gonna have to dance with me.'  
'Ugh. Well, with you it won't be so bad. Uh, I didn't mean... don't worry.'  
'Let's go.'

They went back up to the festival, and were greeted by several confused people. Brad was the first to speak to them.  
'Where have you been? And what have you been doing? Down there... alone...' he said.  
'Nothing really. Pixie found me and convinced me to come back and rejoin the festival,' Ford explained.  
'How did she convince you?' Brad asked with a wink.  
'Brad, leave them alone,' Carrie appeared at her husband's side, 'Have some respect.'  
'Thank you, Carrie,' Ford said sincerely.  
'Anytime. Brad is so nosy and dramatic.'  
'You can say that again,' Pixie joined in. They all laughed, apart from Brad.  
'Just you two wait to see what's in store for the dancing. You won't be laughin' then!'  
Ford and Pixie glanced at each other. Brad sounded like he had an evil revenge plan. Just as the words had left his mouth, Megan called for attention.  
'The dance is about to begin! This year, we're changing things up a little,' she announced.  
'That'll be what Brad was talking about,' Pixie whispered to Ford. He nodded and looked at her anxiously.  
'...So, we're going to have more of a... romantic dance this year.'  
Lots of people cheered, but Ford looked terrified. Pixie was pretty nervous herself. Her and Ford weren't even here on a date. The fact that he looked so scared didn't help. If Ludus had been there instead of Ford, he would have said something to lighten up the mood and they'd joke about it.   
'This should be interesting,' Ford turned to her with a thoughtful smile. Her heart skipped a beat. He'd sure changed moods quickly.  
'Yeah. I can't dance very well though,' she warned him.   
'I'm sure I can fix that.'

They dance floor was set very romantically. Slow, lovey-dovey music started playing, and couples went to dance. Pixie noticed that Frank and Miranda were dancing together. There was a couple that she hadn't even thought about.

Ford took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. He seemed to know how to dance as he shyly put one hand on her waist and with the other he took her hand. Suddenly, the dance seemed familiar to Pixie. Her mum had taught her this one once. She put her other hand on his upper arm, and they moved slowly to the music, meeting each other's eyes for fleeting seconds before blushing and looking away.

They danced for a long time, until the music got really romantic. Now only proper potential couples were dancing; Brad and Carrie, Colin and Noelle (those kids were dancing together so sweetly) and Miranda and Frank. Before, everyone had been dancing, messing around for a laugh. Strangely, Pixie didn't see Wayne anywhere, and Lisette was watching with the other townsfolk by the side. 

Ford was so comforting to be around. The festival had began as the sun was beginning to set, it had been dark when the dancing had began, and now the stars were coming out. She started to feel sleepy, and without thinking what she was doing, she rested her head on Ford's shoulder. He froze for a moment but didn't say anything or protest that they were now quite a bit closer. He continued to guide her around the dance floor slowly. In truth, neither of them wanted it to end.

As the dancing came to a close, Ford slowly and gently leant his face down, and, as if in slow-motion, pressed his lips softly to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, i swear i didn't plan that. It's crazy how the story runs away with you. I hoped you enjoyed. :)


	11. Flying Fists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludus gets strangely angry when Pixie tells him about something that happened recently... and it soon turns to a fight.

For the next two weeks, Pixie avoided Ford. When she was in Westown, she stayed away from the clinic and peeked her head around the door of the Garden Grill to check if he was there before entering. She told nobody what had happened, not even Ludus, and she had no idea what to do about it. There was no way she could ignore him forever. Even if she managed not to see him outside of work, sooner or later she was bound to fall ill and have to go to the clinic. She was only delaying the inevitable.

One sunny afternoon, Pixie was going to the Carosello to meet Ludus. He was a bit late, so she spent a few minutes sitting at a table waiting, before Iluka came to bother her.  
'You okay, Pixie?' she asked. Pixie turned to look at her, holding her glass of iced orange juice.  
'Yes. I'm just waiting for Ludus.'  
'Are you two a couple yet?'   
'No! Why does everyone think that?' her thoughts flew to Ford who had assumed that she was dating Ludus. They were friends. And that's how both of them wanted it to be.

Ludus arrived before Iluka could say anything else, and sat down opposite Pixie. She smiled half-heartedly at him.  
'So there was a customer this morning...' Ludus immediately launched into a story which Pixie tuned out of before he'd even began. She looked at the sea and remembered how she'd almost drowned a few weeks before. How had Ford got onto the boat? Had he swam? No, he hadn't. Pixie noticed a speedboat on the sure with a life-guard watching the ocean above it. That was how he'd got to her so quickly, and saved her life...  
'Pixie.'  
Pixie jolted back into reality, to see Ludus watching her, slightly angrily.  
'Yes, I'm listening,' she lied.  
'No, you're not,' Ludus sat back and sighed. 'For the past couple of weeks you've not been the same. What happened?'  
She stared blankly at him. What was she going to say? Not the truth, she got the impression that that wouldn't go well. So she didn't say anything.

Both of them sat in silence for a few minutes, before Ludus stood up.  
'Where are you going?' Pixie asked.  
'I can't sit here if you're going to be like that.'  
'Fine. I'll tell you. Just sit back down.'  
Ludus returned to his seat and folded his arms. 'Well then. What happened?'  
'So, it was the Westown festival the other day...' Pixie started, not sure what she was going to end up telling him.  
'Okay?' Ludus prompted, 'And?'  
'I went with Ford.'  
Something changed in Ludus' expression. He looked sad and vulnerable all of a sudden.  
'I knew it,' he muttered under his breath.  
'As friends,' she added quickly, 'But... when we were dancing – that's the tradition at the festival – I... I don't know what happened. He kissed me.'  
'He what!?' Ludus looked furious. He slammed his fist on the table, 'Without your permission?'   
Pixie nodded.  
'I'm going to kill him!'  
'No! It's... it's okay. I don't think he knew what he was doing. But I haven't spoken to him since and I don't know what to do.'  
Ludus seemed to calm down slightly. 'Did you want him to kiss you?'  
'No,' Pixie answered uncertainly, 'No.'  
'Then I'm going to see to this.'  
Ludus stood up and walked quickly away from the table. He was already out of Lulukoko when Pixie managed to leave the cafe and chase after him.

She found him in Westown, standing outside the clinic, tapping his foot impatiently and folding his arms. He was glaring at the white building in front of him.  
'What are you doing?' Pixie asked, striding over to him.  
'Waiting for him to finish work.'  
Pixie looked at her watch. It was five minutes to five; he'd be done any second. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away.  
'No,' he said stubbornly, 'I'm going to talk to him.'  
'It's honestly fine,' Pixie insisted, 'Can we go back to Lulukoko?'  
'Look, Pixie, I care about you. You're my best friend. No way is Ford getting away with this.'  
'I already told you, he-'  
The clinic door swung open, and a confused Ford almost walked straight into them. He straightened his glasses and glared at them.  
'What are you two doing, arguing on my doorstep?' he demanded.  
'We, uh, we were just leaving,' Pixie told him, not meeting his eyes.  
'Oh no we aren't,' Ludus protested, 'I'm going to have a talk with you, doc.'

Ford looked puzzled for a moment, and then sighed. His eyes met Pixie's for half a second, before she quickly looked away, blushing.  
'Very well. No doubt it's some childish matter. I was on my way to dinner, would you two like to discuss this at the Garden Grill?' he offered. Ludus and Pixie agreed, and they headed to the restaurant. When they sat down, Ludus' anger was radiating and none of them ordered anything. For a few minutes, nobody spoke.  
'Why did you kiss her?' Ludus asked suddenly, glaring at the doctor.  
Ford looked surprised and embarrassed. Pixie wanted to vanish.  
'I- I don't know what you're talking about,' Ford said desperately.  
'Oh yes you do,' Ludus growled, 'At that stupid festival of yours, you kissed her. Without her permission. What makes you think you can do that, huh?'  
'I- I...'  
'Nothing to say? I thought so, doc. Don't go near her again, understand?'  
'Ludus!' Pixie interrupted, 'Stop it!'  
All of a sudden, they realised that everyone in the restaurant had stopped to listen to them. Ludus had been yelling, and it had stopped everyone else. Now a crowd of amused and shocked citizens were staring at them.

Pixie wanted to vanish. The grin on Brad's face made Ford wish he could die, and Ludus... well, Ludus was perfectly happy. The more people to watch Ford's humiliation, the better.  
'What's this I hear?' Brad said, his eyes full of mischief, 'You kissed her, doctor?'  
Ford's cheeks turned bright pink. 'I- I... yes, but it wasn't- it wasn't like that!'  
'And... what's this argument about, exactly?' Carrie asked timidly.  
'Nothing!' Pixie put in quickly, 'I don't even know what Ludus is so mad about! I wasn't even complaining, I just-'  
'Wait, you wanted him to kiss you?' Brad asked.  
'No! Wait, I don't- that's not my point!'  
'He kissed her without her permission,' Ludus explained slowly, 'And I came to stick up for her and tell him to back off.'  
'But I didn't ask that, Ludus!'  
'If I may say something,' Ford said at last.  
'If you have to.'  
'Thank you,' he ignored Ludus' attitude and turned to look Pixie in the eye. 'I am very sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to cause any problems; I didn't even know what I was doing. I know it was unacceptable behaviour, but I hope you can forgive me. The music was very romantic, and we were feeling sleepy. I understand if you don't wish to see me again, but I hope there are no bad feelings. Again, deepest apologies.'

Everyone was silent for a few moments. Then, Pixie began to smile.  
'It's okay. I know we weren't properly aware what was happening at that point. Of course you're forgiven. Should we just forget about it?'  
Ford looked relieved, 'That would be great,' he agreed.  
Only Ludus looked unhappy. He'd wanted to teach the doctor a lesson, but instead it ended with Pixie grinning at him. Ugh. Why was life so difficult?

The three of them left the Garden Grill together, but before anyone suggested what to do next, Lisette called Pixie to the shop.  
'I want to talk to her in private,' she told Ford and Ludus. They watched in a tense silence whilst Lisette and Pixie talked.

They were talking in low voices, and Ludus soon got bored of trying to figure out what they were saying. He turned to glare at Ford.  
'You know I don't forgive you for this, right doc?' he growled.  
'I know,' Ford nodded, 'And I'm sorry about that.'  
'I think we should settle this.'  
'What do you mean by that?'  
'I mean we should sort this out.'  
'I'm not sure I follow.'  
Ludus sighed, annoyed. 'A fight. Now. You and me.'  
'W- what? A fight? I don't think so.'  
'I do think so.'   
Without any more warning, Ludus clenched his fist and hit Ford in the face. The doctor clutched his jaw and stumbled backwards, crying out in pain.

The sound got Pixie and Lisette's attention. The girls looked in shock at Ford and Pixie ran to his side, whilst Lisette ran to Ludus'.

'What happened?' Pixie asked Ford in horror.  
'He- he hit me,' Ford said simply.   
'Are you okay?'  
Wordlessly, Ford moved his hand away from his face to reveal a purple bruise forming on his left cheek. Pixie gasped.  
'Oh gosh!'   
She put her hand over the bruise, stroking his skin gently. 'It'll be okay,' she promised.  
'Your hands are freezing,' he commented.  
'That's good. We need something icy to put on this.'  
'It's nothing.'  
'Yes it is. I can't believe he did that.' she turned to glare at her best friend, who was watching them guiltily. Lisette was clutching onto his arm, desperately trying to get him to pay attention to her.  
'I- I'm sorry,' Ludus said plainly.  
'That's not enough,' she scowled, 'How could you!?'  
Ludus hung his head, and Pixie turned away from him.  
'Ford, we need to get you back to the clinic.'  
'Okay.'

Pixie helped Ford walk back to the White Capsule. When they got inside, she found and ice pack for him and held it to his cheek.  
'Thank you, Pixie.'  
'It's okay. I'm sorry I got you into this mess.'  
'It was my fault.'  
'No, it wasn't.'  
'I shouldn't have kissed you,' Ford said miserably, 'Then none of this would have happened.'  
Pixie didn't know what to say. She only knew what to do. Careful not to hurt him, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him slowly.

When she opened her eyes to meet his, he was smiling, but looked angry at himself.  
'You okay?' she asked.  
'Yes. No. You shouldn't have done that.'  
'Why?'  
'Because it's not...' Ford struggled to find the right words. 'It's not proper. We aren't courting, we aren't married, so it's totally...'  
'Ford, you need to move into the present,' Pixie told him, leaning down to peck his cheek. He turned crimson, and tried to look cross at her.  
'I'm sorry,' she apologised, 'I shouldn't do that once you've told me that it's not something you're used to.'  
'N-no, it's okay!' Ford found himself saying, 'I don't mind. I... I quite enjoyed it.'  
Pixie smiled. 'So did I.'

Pixie left that evening feeling ridiculously happy. She didn't quite know what was going on with her and Ford, but she was grinning all the way home. Maybe it would turn into something. Maybe it wouldn't. But she sure hoped it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't quite know what I'm doing, but I think it's working! Ford and Pixie or Ludus and Pixie, everyone? I haven't decided which relationship is going to happen so I need opinions! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, another chapter will be out as soon as possible. :)


	12. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixie helps her friend Yuzuki reveal a big secret to his grandparents... and then stumbles upon someone else's, which ends in despair.

The next month or so passed with Pixie and Ford smiling stupidly at each other when they passed in town, both of them turning pink and looking away. Neither knew what to say to the other, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

One morning, Pixie was leaving to go to Tsuyukusa, to visit Yuzuki.

Yuzuki was the grandson of an elderly couple who lived as farmers on Tsuyukusa. He had been very ill and hadn't returned to his grandparents until recently, and he was still very fragile so he had to be careful. For a living, he made bracelets and jewellery, which Pixie found very beautiful. Yuzuki had cyan coloured hair often in a loose ponytail, as well as a preferred outfit of a patterned cloak-dress item. He had kind, brown eyes, and despite his illness, he always tried to help people. It was because of his kindness that Pixie liked him so much, and she often went to sit in the sunshine with him.

When she got to his house, she heard voices. She recognised both of them, and as they came into view, she realised that it was Wayne and Yuzuki. They were sitting on the bench just outside Yuzuki's house, talking happily. Pixie wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to intrude, but she couldn't just stand there.  
'I don't know how to tell them,' Pixie heard Yuzuki say.   
'Will they accept it and love you just the same?' Wayne asked in a gentle voice Pixie had never heard before.  
'Yes, definitely.'  
'Then just tell them.'  
'Will you come do it with me?' Yuzuki looked vulnerable as Wayne took his hand, much to Pixie's surprise.  
'Of course, mi corazon.'

Pixie blinked. Mi corazon... that was Spanish for 'my heart', wasn't it? Was she mistaken? Wanting to know more, she moved closer, and tripped over a branch. Of course she did. That was the typical kind of thing she'd do, and of course Yuzuki and Wayne heard and saw her immediately.

'Pixie?' Wayne ran to her, 'Are you okay?'  
Pixie sat up, embarrassed. 'Yes, I'm fine. I, uh, I think I overheard some of your conversation.' Pixie admitted. Yuzuki had reached them by then, and he and Wayne both turned crimson.  
'How much?'  
'Um, I think more than you would like.'  
Yuzuki and Wayne exchanged a glance, but then Yuzuki smiled. 'As long as it was only Pixie. She won't tell anyone.'  
Wayne nodded, eagerly agreeing.  
'So, who were you going to tell about your relationship?' Pixie asked.  
'My grandparents,' Yuzuki replied. As soon as the words had left his mouth, Omiyo and Umekichi came out of Yuzuki's house, smiling at their grandson. Omiyo was a gentle old lady with soft white hair and rounded glasses, while her husband was a jolly old man who was always beaming. Omiyo leant on her husband's arm.  
'Well, well,' smiled Umekichi, approaching the three of them, 'What's going on here?'  
Yuzuki, Wayne and Pixie all looked at each other. Pixie was still sitting on the ground, and Wayne and Yuzuki were crouched down next to her.  
'Uh, uh,' Wayne stuttered, 'We were just helping Pixie up.'  
'Yes, that's right,' Yuzuki agreed, offering Pixie his hand. She stood up sheepishly and brushed herself off. Now was the time to leave.

Just as she was slowly backing away, Omiyo timidly tapped her arm.  
'Why don't the three of you come in for a cup of tea?'  
'That sounds like a great idea, grandma,' Yuzuki replied.  
'If it isn't too much bother, sir and ma'am,' Wayne said politely.  
They all turned to look at Pixie. She couldn't stay; Wayne and Yuzuki obviously had to talk to Omiyo and Umekichi about their relationship. Just as she was about to say no, Yuzuki lowered his voice.  
'We're going to need you for moral support,' he told her. She nodded supportively at him, and agreed to go and have some tea and cake with them.

When they were all seated around the small table in the house, they talked about everyday things for a couple of minutes, before Yuzuki took a deep breath.  
'There's something I want to tell you...' he started. This got his grandparents' attention immediately. They turned and smiled at him.  
'Yes, honey?'  
Yuzuki looked nervously at Wayne for support. He took his hand and smiled encouragingly.  
'It's actually something WE need to tell you,' Wayne corrected politely.  
Omiyo's forehead creased. 'Oh dear. I do hope you boys haven't got into trouble by doing something stupid. Let's hear it then.'  
'Grandmother, grandfather... I don't like girls. I like guys. Me and Wayne are dating.'  
A stunned silence echoed through the room. Then, Umekichi laughed and Omiyo smiled warmly.  
'Oh, dear, we always knew that. We're so glad you finally had the courage to tell us.'  
'Yes,' Umekichi confirmed, 'We only want you to be happy.'  
Wayne grinned at them both. 'I'm so happy you approve of our relationship,' he said.  
'Me too,' Yuzuki sounded relieved.

Suddenly, something clicked into place for Pixie. Wayne was always surrounded by a fan club of girls, but never had he paid the slightest attention to any of them. She'd assumed this was because he was a player, but she'd obviously been mistaken. And at the Westown dance, he hadn't danced with anyone. It all made sense now.

Wayne was glowing with happiness, but there was sadness in his eyes. Yuzuki seemed to notice this too and looked at him with concern.  
'Do you want to go talk about it?' he whispered. Pixie stood up to leave. She shouldn't have been there anyway.  
'Are you leaving?' Omiyo asked.  
'Yes. Thank you for the tea,' Pixie replied with a smile, and shot for the door.

She walked out the door, and ran straight into Ford. He caught her before she fell, and looked surprised to see her.  
'Oh, hello Pixie. I didn't realise you came to see Omiyo often,' he said.  
'Um, hi Ford. I actually came to see Yuzuki,' she explained, regaining balance.  
'I see. Do you know him well?' Ford asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.  
'Yes, quite well. I often come here and have tea and cake with him.'  
'Is that were you just doing?'  
'No, actually, I was helping him tell his grandparents about his relationship.'  
'Oh! I didn't... I didn't realise that you two were like that,' Ford said, and Pixie thought he seemed upset. 'I mean, you did... you did kiss me...'  
'No! Yuzuki doesn't actually like girls. Ford, I... I...' Pixie's heart was hammering. What was she trying to tell him?  
'You?' they were standing close to each other, and Ford had a rare expression of softness and vulnerability on his face.  
'I l-'  
'Pixie!'  
Ludus came running towards them. Ford quickly stepped back, and turned to glare at the handyman.  
'Oh, if it isn't you.'   
'Oh, hey doc. Mind if I talk to Pixie?' he asked.  
'Why don't you ask her?'  
Ludus turned to look purposely at Pixie. 'Can we talk?'  
'Sure. Bye, Ford... I'll see you soon.'  
'Good bye.'

Ludus and Pixie walked side-by-side in silence for a few minutes. Pixie was still furious at him fo what he'd done to Ford, but time had healed that slightly.  
'What did you want to talk about?' she asked.  
'Do you remember when I wanted to show you the moon in Lulukoko?'  
'Yes, but I was doing something else.'  
'Yeah. Well, tomorrow evening the moon's coming again. Would you like to see it?'  
'Yes!' Pixie threw her arms around Ludus, 'It sounds amazing!'  
Ludus laughed. 'It really is.'  
'I can't wait!'  
'Me neither. Well, I've got to go and fix Siluka's wardrobe,' he rolled his eyes, 'See you tomorrow night.'  
'See you.'

Ludus walked back to Lulukoko, and Pixie turned back to Tsuyukusa. Ford had gone as soon as Pixie had agreed to speak to Ludus, and Wayne and Yuzuki were still inside Yuzuki's house. Deciding that she needed to buy some seeds, Pixie walked up to Ra Man's, the main shop in Tsuyukusa.

When she entered, Moriya, the strict man who ran the shop, glared at her.  
'Hello,' she said. Moriya wasn't the easiest to get along with, and his tall, neat figure didn't help. He had a tidy grey beard and black, beady eyes.  
'Have you come to buy something?' he demanded.  
'Yes, I'm looking for some adzuki beans.'  
'Here you go.'   
He handed her a packet of adzuki beans and she paid.  
'Anything else?'  
'No, that's all.'  
As she turned around to leave, something caught her eye. It was a piece of paper with the word 'confidential' printed across it, and at the top was the name 'Moriya James Vang.' The world seemed to stop moving for a moment. Vang was Ford's name. And there, underneath Moriya's name, was Ford's.  
'I... I don't understand...' Pixie's head was spinning.  
'What?' Moriya snapped impatiently.  
'Just... I'm sorry, but does that piece of paper have Ford's name on it?' Pixie asked, pointing. Recognision and something else lit up in the shopkeeper's eyes.  
'Yes! Do you... do you know him?'  
'Yes, he's a... very close friend of mine.' Pixie blushed, 'Is he related to you?'  
'Can you come with me a moment?'  
The strict persona of Moriya had vanished. He was full of hope now, which puzzled Pixie. He led her to the back of the store, and stood opposite her.  
'Ford is my son.'  
'What?!' Pixie tried to recall everything Ford had ever said about his parents. He hadn't got on at all well with either of them. Hadn't he said his father was an alcoholic?  
'Yes. I'm trying to find him. We didn't have a good relationship when we were young. I feel extremely guilty. I was shameful, and I've changed. Please help me find him.'  
'I... I will,' Pixie promised.  
'Can you take me to him right now?'  
'Yes, I guess so.'  
'Thank you.'

Pixie took Moriya to the clinic. He stood nervously as they waited for Ford to finish working. When Ford eventually came out, he barely glanced at him and smiled at Pixie.  
'Ah, Pixie. Have you brought a patient with you?' he asked, glancing at Moriya. Then he did a double take. 'Wait a minute... you look familiar, sir,' he said, sounding uneasy.  
'Ford, this might come as a shock,' Moriya started, 'But I'm your father.'  
'You- My- No! You are not my father! You can't be...' Ford sat down.  
'I am, Ford. And I've spent the past two years looking for you. One source told me you'd moved to Tsuyukusa, but you hadn't. I'd almost given up, but then Pixie helped me.'  
'I- I... I thought I'd escaped you,' Ford said at last. Moriya looked taken aback.  
'I've changed, son. I promise.'  
'No. I have to leave.'   
'Wait, what do you mean, leave?' Pixie asked, alarmed.  
'I mean leave Westown. I'm sorry, but I cut my father out of my life.'  
'No! Ford, you can't leave! She begged.  
'I can, and I will. I'll miss you, Pixie,' Ford announced.  
'Ford! Son! This is ridiculous. Please give me another chance!'   
'No. What you did is unforgivable. Now get out.'  
Moriya walked slowly backwards, whilst Ford went upstairs and returned with a small suitcase. He straightened his glasses, then nodded at Pixie.  
'Good bye. It was a pleasure knowing you,' he assured her.  
'But who will run the clinic?!' Pixie pointed out, desperately.  
'I'm always getting people coming to try and run this place with me. Someone will be found.'  
'No! Ford, I can't let you leave!'  
'Good bye, Pixie.'  
Ford walked out of the door, leaving behind his stunned father and a tearful Pixie. By the time she'd ran out after him, he'd gone.

She ran through the towns, to her farm, by the crossroads, but he was gone. After three hours, she returned to the clinic, where Moriya was standing by the door, shaking.  
'This is all your fault!' she creamed at him, tears streaming down her face, mud on her clothes, 'He's left because of you!'  
Moriya simply looked at her. He didn't say anything. Frustrated, Pixie left and went home.

In her postbox was a short note.  
'Pixie,  
You have made the past eight months the best in my life. Every moment with you I have treasured. Despite this, I must leave. I cannot bear to lie so close to my father, it would drive me into depression. This is goodbye forever Pixie, but I won't forget you. I hope you won't forget me either.  
Love, Ford.'  
Pixie clutched the note to her heart, breathing shakily. He was gone. Ford wasn't coming back. She closed her eyes, gripped the paper hard, and prayed that this was all a nightmare, and she'd wake up and go to see Ford's stern smile that would make her heart leap in the morning. Her wish was not granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took such a long time to write and post, but it required a lot of thought on this one. Next chapter as soon as possible!


	13. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Pixie is not doing well without Ford. At all. Can any of her friends make her feel better? Or will it take something else entirely? Will she ever be happy again?

The next morning, Pixie's eyes were puffy and red from all the crying she'd done. Ford was still gone. An empty feeling settled in her stomach, numbing her sorrow a little so she felt nothing. When she saw Ludus after finishing her farm chores, he noticed straight away.  
'What's the matter?' he asked.  
Pixie just looked at him.  
'Look, I know something's wrong. I'm here to tell anything.'  
'Ford left,' Pixie said in a whisper.  
'Is he coming back?'  
'No.'  
Ludus looked like he wanted to jump in the air and celebrate, but managed to stop himself. Instead, he put on a sympathetic smile and put his arm around Pixie.  
'I'm sorry. But, you know, that guy isn't the meaning of life. I mean, you weren't, like, dating or anything, were you?'  
'No.'  
'See, it's fine. You can live without him. You have me.'  
'It's not the same...' Pixie muttered.  
Ludus sighed. 'So, you want both of us? It doesn't work like that.'  
'You're both my friends.'  
'Okay, whatever Pixie. So I guess you don't want to see the moon with me tonight?'  
'Pixie shook her head miserably. 'I'm sorry. Maybe next time.'  
'It's okay, but next time you better come, unless it's a life-or-death situation,' Ludus told her, only half-joking.  
'I will.'   
He hugged her, and Pixie thought about how nice it would be to have an older brother.  
'See you around.'  
'Bye.'

Pixie went to Westown, mostly because she had nothing better to do. The clinic was closed and the lights were off inside, but nobody was gathered around it in confusion. She checked her watch. It was one in the afternoon, so of course they'd already discovered it. Wondering if Moriyo had been there to explain, she went to see the old man. On her way she spotted Wayne and Yuzuki, holding hands in the street. She was glad that everything had worked out for them.

Suddenly, a group of girls appeared on the side of the street. They were glaring angrily at Wayne and whispering loudly to each other.  
'Hey! Wayne, over here!' one of them yelled. Wayne looked over to her, and she stormed towards him, followed by the rest of the girls.  
'Can I help you, ladies?' he asked politely. Yuzuki rolled his eyes.  
'Don't 'ladies' us,' one growled, 'I can't believe you led us on for years, even though you knew full well that you'd never have the slightest bit of interest in any of us!'  
'Now, I didn't ever say that I did like one of you,' Wayne argued carefully.  
'But you let us believe! You could have told us that you don't like girls.'  
'I wasn't quite ready to come out, ma'am.'  
'Well it was disrespectful and cruel!' she cried, stomping her foot.  
'Look,' Yuzuki intervened, 'You are behaving stupidly and ridiculously. We're happy together, and if you really love Wayne then his happiness should be what you care about most!'  
Surprise registered on the girls' faces.   
'Oh! I- I'm sorry.' they looked at each other for a moment before the girls hurried away, like frightened cattle.

Pixie walked over to Yuzuki and Wayne.  
'I'm so sorry to see them act like that,' she said sincerely.  
'It's okay,' Wayne assured her with a smile, 'We're happy.'  
Pixie smiled sadly, feeling a sharp knife to the heart as she though about Ford. 'I'm glad to hear that.'

She continued on her way to Ra Man's, realising that she was going to have to keep it together and not explode with fury.  
'Hello,' she said, entering the store. Moriyo looked up, and his face softened when he saw her.  
'Ah. Pixie'  
'So,' Pixie breathed in deeply, trying to remain calm.  
'May I explain something to you?'  
'Yes.'  
He gestured for her to follow him to behind the shop, out of earshot from the customers.  
'I'm sure you know that I was a horrendous father to Ford when he was growing up,' Moriyo began. Pixie nodded.  
'Definitely seems like that.'  
'And he hated me, for good reason. It was very rare to find me sober. I spent all my days betting and drinking with my friends at the pub, and my nights were definitely not any better. I was terrible to him. I'd hit him, laugh at him, and I was never there when he needed me. His mother and I divorced, and he was there to witness all our arguments beforehand. They were violent, and I can remember him, just a little boy, standing by the door watching us with terror in his eyes. At the age of nine he'd come to live with me, after a fire at his mother's. I was far worse than her. He spent as little time as possible at home, often out with his friends. Not that I cared or noticed, really, until he moved out completely. I didn't see or hear of him in two years, but then I decided to change. I only just moved down here, about two months before you arrived. I asked this town about Ford, but they hadn't met him since the gates had been closed for over a year, and he was relatively new to this area. I gave up my search for him, and settled down here.'  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, Pixie staring at the floor. Finally, she looked up at Moriyo.  
'He deserved better,' she said simply.  
'I know. And I'm sorry I didn't give it to him.'

It was raining as Pixie walked home. She had her face glaring glumly at the muddy ground, her shoes getting smothered in it. When she got home, she put her animals back into their respective homes for the night with less care than ever before. As she got into bed, a tear slid down her cheek before she closed her eyes and the dreams began.

Every night from that day on she dreamt of him. Holding her hand, smiling, correcting his glasses, kissing her. Almost every night she could feel his hands cupped around her face, his fingers gently stroking her cheeks. His lips would touch hers for the slightest moment, and then he'd vanish.

Time moved in a senseless streak. Every day was a blur of nothingness. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she didn't care. Ford was gone, and it was becoming less likely that he would ever return with every passing second. Her friends noticed, but she would come out of her sorrow for just long enough to convince them that everything was fine. Ludus worried about her more than anyone.

Weeks turned into months. Things slowly got better, but her dreams became less real. It was almost as if Ford was becoming a ghost, becoming more and more invisible every night. She didn't want to forget him, and tried to hold on to every moment she could picture his shining violet eyes. But, surely enough, he was slowly slipping away.

'Pixie?'   
She's been sitting on her bed, staring at the wall, when Ludus came into her house. She smiled weakly at him. He beamed at her.  
'Hello, Ludus,' she replied, 'Do you need something?'  
'No. Well, kind of. Tonight I want to finally take you out to sea to show you the moon. I swear, it is magnificent. I want you there with me.'  
She didn't at all feel like going, but she had promised, so she nodded her head in agreement.  
'Okay.'  
'See you tonight, then?' he asked.  
'Yep.'  
After about half an hour, Pixie got up. She would need to wear something presentable tonight, and Lisette was the best person she could think to ask for advice. So, trying to clutch onto the little emotion she still felt, she went to the florist.

Lisette's face literally lit up when Pixie entered the shop. She sqealed and ran daintily over to her, throwing her arm around her.  
'Pixie! I'm so glad to see you!'  
Pixie hugged her back, feeling slightly guilty. It had been quite a few weeks since she'd gone to hang out with her friend.  
'Let's go upstairs. We need to talk.'

They sat with cups of tea in Lisette's room. As empty as Pixie felt, Lisette's energy was infectious, and slowly she felt a bit better.  
'So, what's been going on?' Lisette questioned.  
'A lot.'  
'Is it because Ford left?'  
'Um, well, I guess. I- I don;t know. I came to ask you advice.'  
Lisette was a good enough friend to know not to pester. 'With what?'  
'I'm going out tonight. I need something to wear.'  
'Where are you going? Is it a date!?' she clapped her hands with excitement.  
'No! No, it's just with Ludus.'  
'Oh.' her expression changed slightly. Pixie cursed herself. She had somehow forgotten about Lisette's infatuation with her best friend.  
'I can help you. Do you want some flowers in your hair or something?'  
'Yes, that would be very nice. Thank you.'  
'Okay, well I'll show you what I've got.'  
Lisette seemed to have had all her enthusiasm drained from her. As they stood up to go downstairs, Pixie invited her to come.  
'Hey, um, I think a lot of people are going tonight. Do you want to come too?'   
'Yes!' the energy appeared in her eyes again, 'I'd love to!'

The girls got ready to go. At eight pm, they set out for Lulukoko. They had both picked out beautiful dresses, and Lisette looked absolutely stunning. As they came onto the beach, Ludus' eyes widened at the sight of them.

He didn't look so bad himself. His hair was neat, and his clothes had changed slightly. Pixie found herself blushing as their eyes met.

He walked over to them, and Lisette squeezed Pixie's hand, feeling nervous. To her disappointment, Ludus barely glanced at her. His eyes were glued to Pixie. However, behind him was someone who was absolutely blown away by the sight of Lisette; his jaw dropped and he was staring wide-eyed at her. Pixie recognised him at Hinata, the brown-haired, carefree dreamer from Tsuyukusa. She remembered that he desperately wanted to be an actor, and spent a very large amount of time with the children in his town. He was fun to be around, but maybe a bit too childish sometimes.

Lisette's curious turquoise eyes met his brown ones. She seemed interested in him, too. He blushed as she looked at him.  
'Hi,' she said, 'I'm Hinata.'  
'I'm Lisette,' she answered, smiling shyly. Ludus rolled his eyes and grinned at Pixie. She stuck her tongue out back.

Hinata somehow stirred up the courage to ask Lisette if he could buy her a drink; there was a small bar on the sand. Ludus and Pixie walked slowly along the shore, bumping into each other.  
'Are we going back on another boat?' Pixie asked.  
'Yes, if you aren't too traumatised.'   
She smiled, 'No, I'd love too.'

As the stars began to appear in the sky, Ludus helped Pixie into a boat. They pushed it off into the sea, as the moon began to rise. It shone like a million diamonds, severing each person with a priceless shard of it's light. Pixie was mesmerised watching the silvery moonlight sparkle on the ocean and Ludus' silhouetted form opposite her on the boat.  
'So, Pixie...' Ludus said. She turned her eyes to him.  
'Yes?'  
'I have something I need to tell you.' he leaned closer. Pixie's heart began to race, but she wasn't sure why. Ludus' eyes were full of a gentle fear, very nervous.  
'I'm listening.'  
'Pixie... every moment with you is the best of my life. Every smile form you lights up my whole world. When our hands touch or our arms bump against each other, I feel a thousand sparks between us. Your eyes shine and sparkle in a way I'll never forget, and I'll treasure every glance from you until the moment I die. My heart beats a million times faster when I see you. You are the most beautiful, amazing, special person I have ever met, and you've changed me, darling, you've changed me into someone so much better. And Pixie... I-I'm in love with you.'  
He leaned his face to hers, keeping his eyes on her. She moved towards him, her mind not even aware of what she was doing. His lips met hers, and that was it. She forgot everything else, it was only him and her.

Ludus pulled away gently. He pointed at the shore, where everyone was clapping and whooping. Pixie blushed, and Ludus looked at her as if he was asking her something.  
'Ludus. I think I'm in love with you too.'  
His smile displayed more happiness that Pixie had ever seen before. Their lips met again, and for the first time in a very, very long time, she was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I know many of you want to kill me now. Don't worry, Ludus' and Pixie's future together isn't set in stone. I'm sorry. :) Hope you enjoyed, anyway. :)


	14. Friends or Foes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludus and Pixie are happy and in love, and everyone is thrilled for them... apart from Lisette. Can Pixie and her friend resolve this, or are they destined to be enemies forever, Lisette with a broken heart?

It would be an understatement to say that Pixie's life changed. From the moment Ludus had first pressed his lips to hers, her life had completely been turned down a path she'd never even considered, like following a vague mud trail spontaneously on a walk through the woods. She loved it, Ludus loved it, and everyone she knew was happy for them.

Except Lisette.

Pixie had a serious issue to deal with. Lisette had had tears in her eyes as she congratulated the new couple with fake joy the day after. Of course, Pixie had tried to talk to her about it, but the girl wouldn't see her. Every time she entered the florist, she'd see Lisette quickly dart round the back of the shop until she'd gone.

'...And I just don't what to do.'  
Pixie was sitting with Frank and Miranda in her uncle's house. His dog, Lucky, was darting around excitedly. She threw him a scrap of bacon from her breakfast and he caught it in mid-air.

Miranda and Frank exchanged a glance. Miranda's hair was up in curlers and she was wearing a polka-dot dressing gown. Frank was wearing checked pyjamas, and his niece found it strange to see him in anything other than his blue overalls.  
'I think you're going to have to talk to her, sweetie,' Miranda told her.  
'Yeah, ya know it won't do to have folks fightin' with each other round 'ere,' Frank agreed.  
Pixie move her food around her plate glumly. 'But she won't speak to me.'  
Frank looked at Miranda again. He put his hand over hers. Their relationship was a secret, and nobody except Pixie and Megan knew anything about it. They'd started dating during the months where Pixie had been in her own, miserable version of hell without Ford, so her brain had barely registered it.

She stood up from the table and out her plate in the sink with a sigh.  
'Well, thank you guys,' she said, 'I'll give it another go this afternoon.'  
'Let us know how it goes, honey.'  
'I will.'

Pixie left Frank's house and walked back to her own. Ludus was on the floor, building some kind of miniature wooden statue. His eyes sparkled with love as Pixie entered the room, and he stood up to kiss her.  
'I missed you. Where did you go?' he asked.  
'To Frank's,' Pixie replied, putting her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating steadily, and feel his firm arms around her. Closing her eyes for just a minute, she managed to forget all of her problems.

Ludus gently stood back from her, and lifted up the wooden item he'd been fiddling with. Pixie saw that it was a beautifully carved model of a bird singing on a branch. He handed it to her, placing it in her palm. She smiled at him, stroking the wooden bird's wings.  
'For you,' Ludus said softly. Anyone could tell that he was crazily, uncontrollably and extremely in love with her just from the expression on his face as he watched her look at the bird. She turned it over, and carved on the bottom were the words 'For my love and joy, Pixie'. Beaming at him, she kissed him and held the bird to her chest.  
'I love you, Ludus.'  
'I love you too, my sweet Pixie.'

Pixie had explained the Lisette situation to Ludus. At first, he'd seemed utterly shocked that Lisette had a crush on him. Then he held her in his arms and told her it would be alright. It wasn't the most helpful response, but it certainly made her relaxed and happy.

That afternoon, despite Ludus' protests, Pixie went to see Lisette. She had got Hinata, who was only too happy to visit the florist, to buy a bouquet for her so she could give it to Lisette. Then she spent ages picking a heart-shaped necklace and choosing the correct wrapping paper. Finally, she wrote a card for her saying how sorry she was.

Upon entering A Thousand Bouquets, Pixie expected Lisette to run away as she usually did, but this time, she was preoccupied talking to someone across the counter. She was blushing and twirling her hair around her finger as Hinata spoke.

Pixie didn't want to intrude, but she couldn't just walk out carrying all her gifts. Thankfully, the decision was made for her when Lisette looked up to see her. Her expression turned cold, and she looked like she was about to leave. Hinata turned around to see who the pretty florist was looking at, and his smile faded as he saw Pixie.  
'Hello Pixie,' he said disappointedly.  
'Hi. Is it okay if I talk to Lisette quickly?'  
'Um, yeah, sure. See you soon, Lisette,' Hinata promised, quickly making for the door. It was clear he'd heard about the girls being upset with each other, and didn't want to get caught in the middle of it.

'So,' Pixie started, from halfway across the room. 'I got you some things.'  
Lisette looked at the bundle Pixie was carrying. 'You really shouldn't have.'  
'Look, Lisette I'm so sorry!' she placed her gifts on a table with a few flowers on, 'I know how much you like him. I- I honestly have no excuse.'  
'It's okay.' Lisette sat down dejectedly.  
'No, I know you're mad, and upset...'  
'Why wouldn't I be, Pixie? For over two years I have liked him, and I was just getting ready to talk to him about it when you came along. When you became 'best friends' I was weary, but you seemed to have no interest in him in hat way, and you seemed to try and help me. But no! He's crazy about you, and you are happily in love with him without caring a damn about me!'  
Pixie had never seen her friend so mad. Lisette stomped her foot on the ground and transparent tears spilt over her long eyelashes and down her cheeks.  
'I'm sorry! But I love him too, and he just so happens to love me!'  
That was the wrong thing to say, and Pixie regretted it the second the words left her mouth.  
'I hate you Pixie Fawn! I hate you more than I have ever hated anyone!'  
'Well I hate you too! Why can't you just be happy for me!?'  
'Because I love him, Pixie, I love him! And you took him from me! Shame on you, you are a selfish monster!'  
'YOU are the only monster round here! He doesn't belong to you!'  
They were shrieking at each other, and it was looking very close to breaking into a physical fight when Hinata came rushing back in.  
'Stop!' he yelled, jumping in between them just as Lisette was about to throw the firs punch. He caught her clenched fist and gently moved it back towards her.  
'We don't want to break your pretty, delicate fingers now, do we?' he said gently. Then, turning to Pixie, 'Leave her alone. You can see how much you've upset her.'

Pixie's anger was cooling down slightly, and she felt embarrassed at how she had been prepared to hurt her best friend. Ex best friend. Lisette should be able to accept, if not be happy for, Ludus' choice of Pixie over her. 

Hinata stood protectively in front of Lisette. She looked very scared and tearful; like a princess being protected by her prince.  
'Now, you're going to tell me what you two were arguing about,' Hinata told Pixie, sounding like some nervous hero in a movie. That's when it clicked; Hinata was a brilliant actor. He could be the perfect prince charming for Lisette a second before switching to a demanding, dangerous pirate for Pixie.  
'I take it you've heard about me and Ludus?' Pixie said.  
'Yes.'  
'Well, Lisette is in love with him, and has been for two years. She's mad at me because he's in love with me rather than her.'  
Jealousy appeared on Hinata's face, but only for a split-second. Then he turned to face Lisette, still using his body as a shield. 'Is this true?'  
'Yes,' Lisette nodded, 'It is.'  
'Well.' Hinata looked from Pixie to Lisette. 'Personally, if you don't mind me saying Lisette, I think you can do way better than him.'  
Lisette looked slightly interested, 'What do you mean?'  
'Well, you are a very and I mean very, lovely girl. Any guy who doesn't see that is dumb and definitely isn't worth your time.'  
She looked at the floor for a few moments, then looked up sadly at Hinata.  
'But sometimes, I just want somebody to love me,' she whispered. Hinata smiled, but he looked very nervous underneath.  
'Lisette, I don't think you're going to have to wait too long for that,' he replied.  
'What do you mean?'  
'I mean,' he took a deep breath, 'I mean that I really like you. A lot.'  
Lisette's eyes widened. 'B- but...'  
Hinata cut her off with a gentle kiss. Lisette looked very confused, but didn't move away from him. She glanced at Pixie, all the venom gone.

Pixie smiled. It seemed like everything was going to be alright. Now, though, she needed to get out of there before she started invading Hinata's confessing his attraction properly. She hurriedly left the shop, and saw Carrie and Brad whispering to each other outside the restaurant. They stopped the moment they saw her, so with a sinking feeling she realised that she had been the subject of their conversation.

They came over to her, smiling encouragingly. Pixie smiled back, a bit miffed about why they looked so tense.  
'Hey, guys. What's up?' she asked.  
'Nothing much, Pixie. We just wanted to check that you're okay,' Carrie told her calmly.  
'Okay? What do you mean?'  
'After what happened with Ford...'  
'Oh.'  
They stood there in an awkward silence. Somehow, Pixie's heart still ached when someone spoke of his name. It was certainly a lot better, but it still felt like someone was twisting a knife in her chest, just less deeply every time.

Brad and Carrie looked expectantly at her. She smiled weakly, putting her arms protectively over her chest. She felt so vulnerable.  
'I- I'm okay.'  
'No, you're not,' Carrie said sadly.  
'But aren't you dating Ludus now?' Brad put in, 'Don't you love him?'  
'Yes! Yes, of course I do,' Pixie assured them. 'You're being quite ridiculous.'  
Carrie and Brad looked at each other. It was like everyone was sharing a secret from her these days.  
'Well okay then, just know that if you ever need anything – I mean anything – you can come and talk to me, Pixie,' Carrie promised her.  
'Thank you, Carrie, I appreciate it.'

When she got home, Pixie sat at her table with a cup of green tea and put on her old CD player. The first song that came on made her freeze; it was a song she'd listened to on repeat the night after the Westown dance. It reminded her of Ford. Without warning, tears started to splash onto her face and she put her head in her hands.

The door opened, jolting Pixie out of her state. It was Ludus, finished with work for the day. Pixie quickly wiped the tears off of her face and put on a fake smile.  
'Hello, have you finished with work for today?' she said.  
'Yeah. I missed you.'  
'I missed you too.'  
Pixie walked over to him and hugged him.  
'Is it alright if I stay here tonight?' Ludus asked. He saw the alarmed expression on Pixie's face and quickly added: 'Don't worry, I have a blow-up mattress with me.'  
'Okay, then yes that's fine.'

Pixie lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She was very tired, but she couldn't sleep.  
'Pixie?' Ludus whispered from the other side of the room.  
'Yes?' she whispered back.  
'Are you okay?'  
'Yes,' then she paused, 'Why are we whispering?'  
'Because that's what we would do if we were ten-year-olds on a sleepover.'  
Pixie giggled to herself. 'You really are still a child at heart, aren't you?'  
'Yup. I love you. Night night.'  
'I love you too. Sweet dreams.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you liked this chapter. I have some good ideas for the chapters to come so keep an eye out!


	15. Unexpected Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Pixie and Lisette finally sort out their squabble, and who is knocking at the door to visit Pixie?

_We're all haunted by our dreams... memories are like ghosts. They wander our sleeping brains, when we can't send them away because we are helpless in slumber. Every step they take is either a blessing or a curse, depending on the ghost. When good memories are walking down the corridors of our resting minds, we hold onto them, fearing when we have to awake and let them go. Bad memories are different. Wherever they are in your dreams, they bring pain. You want to wake up just to be rid of them, to forget. This kind of ghost should be lost, a shadow of nothingness, forever..._

_But what when the ghosts are both good and bad? When you crave the moments they spend in your head, but also wince in pain at every tiny movement they make? What when the ghost in your dreams is the same ghost in your nightmares, the phantom of someone you loved strongly and treasured in your heart, but also the one who hurt you more than you have ever been hurt before?_

When Pixie woke up, Ludus was making coffee. He placed hers on the table and waited patiently for her to get out of bed.  
'Ludus,' she groaned, 'I have to get to my farm chores straight away.'  
'Why I set your alarm for fifteen minutes earlier. Come on!'  
Pixie dragged herself out of bed and fell onto the chair opposite Ludus. It wasn't until she'd started sipping her coffee that she began to feel slightly self-conscious. She realised that her eyes were still half-closed and her hair was a mess. Ludus was looking at her with wide eyes.  
'Sorry,' she mumbled, blushing.  
'You look gorgeous!' he said.  
'What?'  
'You look so beautiful in a vulnerable, natural sort of way.'  
Pixie's cheeks were scarlet. 'Thank you.' 

Ludus' eyes were shining as he left for work. Pixie realised that his energy was infectious, the same way Lisette's was. Somehow, she still felt empty inside, but she didn't know what it was. She loved Ludus. She was happy. Maybe it was Lisette. Yes, it was probably just that she hadn't resolved the fight with her friend. 

As she was thinking about that friend, a familiar figure started walking towards her. Lisette was carefully trying not to get the hem of her skirts splashed in mud as she walked towards Pixie.  
'Hello,' Pixie said, her guard up.  
'Hi. I- I just wanted to say that I'm sorry.'  
'No, I understand.'  
'Can I talk to you inside? It might take a while.'  
Pixie sighed, looking at the plants she still had to water. 'Yes, okay then.' 

They went inside and sat awkwardly at the table. Pixie took off her muddy gloves and put them to the side.  
'So,' Lisette began, 'I never loved Ludus.'  
'What!?' Pixie was shocked and a little angry. Lisette had caused so much fuss all because of her obsession with Ludus.  
'I just... I think I just thought he was really handsome and he looked like someone who would love me properly.'  
'So... what are you telling me now?'  
'That I'm over it.'  
'And you aren't still mad at me?'  
Lisette smiles, he eyes sparkling. 'No. And, uh, I'm actually with Hinata now.'  
'Aw! I'm so happy for you!' Pixie clapped her hands excitedly.  
'Thank you,' Lisette began to blush.  
Suddenly, they were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Pixie stood up and rushed to open it. Westown residents had a habit of opening the door before getting a reply from inside. It often led to embarrassment. 

The door swung open, and standing there were Pixie's parents and sister. She blinked in surprise.   
'Goodness, I must be dreaming. This is weird.'  
'No darling, you're not dreaming. We've come for a visit,' Pixie's mum said in her soft tones.  
'I can't wait to look around!' Lynn added excitedly.  
Pixie's father just looked at her, his expression blank. Finally, he smiled slightly at her. 'It's good to see you again.'  
'You too,' she replied briskly. 'Now, you all better come in.' 

That was when she realised that Lisette was still sitting at the table. Awkwardly standing up, her friend said goodbye.  
'No, wait dear. I want to meet some of Pixie's friends. What's your name?' Marlena asked. Lisette beamed.  
'My name's Lisette,' she said enthusiastically, 'It's very nice to meet you.'  
'And you. Are you and Pixie close?'  
The girls glanced at each other, thinking of their recent fight.  
'Yes, we're best friends,' Pixie assured her mother eventually.  
'Definitely.' Lisette confirmed.  
'Well, it was nice to meet you Lisette,' Daryl said.  
'Yes. I better be going! See you around?' Lisette hurried out the door, leaving the family to reunite. 

Lynn started jumping around Pixie's house. It was quite large because Ludus upgraded it for free whenever he had the spare materials.  
'I love your house! It's massive!' her little sister started bouncing on the bed. Pixie laughed, and ran to join her. Daryl glared at them, and soon they were all sitting around the table. 

Marlena explained how they had decided to come down last minute after they hadn't received a letter from their daughter in quite a few months. They weren't overly worried, but they thought a visit was due anyway.  
'Sorry to spring this on you, honey,' she said, 'But we've all missed you so much.'  
'I've missed you too, mum, dad. Lynn.'  
'Do you have any cake?' Lynn asked, bored. Pixie got up and served her family some of her home- made cupcakes. Even her father looked impressed.  
'So, what do you do when you're at home?' he asked. It was clear that he was about to asses her living standards.  
'I read, I invite someone round, I-'  
'Like Ford, the doctor?' Lynn cut in.  
A short look of pain flashed across Pixie's face. Why did it still hurt? Why did every time she hear his name, her heart ached and she felt like she was being shredded into a million pieces? 

Her family were looking at her expectantly.   
'No, he, uh, he left.'  
The agony was clear in her voice, and her parents looked at each other.  
'Oh. That's sad. So who else do you invite round?' Lynn pestered, oblivious.  
'Lisette, Carrie and Brad, sometimes Yuzuki. Oh, and Ludus practically lives here.'  
'Ludus? He's like your bestest best friend, right? Her sister checked, remembering letters.  
'Um, he's actually my boyfriend now,' Pixie corrected, blushing. Daryl raised his eyebrows.  
'I don't think you have time for relationships if you're truly serious about becoming a successful farmer,' he scolded.  
'Sweetheart, this is her life now,' Marlena reminded him.  
'I still don't think this is acceptable. I demand that you end this right now!' Daryl rose from the table. Pixie stared at him, shocked.  
'D-dad!? What? You can't be serious!'  
'I am serious.'  
'Mum?' Pixie looked at her mother for help. Surprisingly, she just shook her head.  
'I think he knows what's best for you,' she told her.  
'No, you can't honestly be serious?!'  
'Darling, you came here to be a farmer. Not get involved with silly romances.'  
'But, that's not fair! I don't have to listen to you anyway. I'm an adult now!'  
'Pixie!' her father slammed the table angrily, 'You are being stupid, carefree and childish. This is your life! Have some responsibility!'  
'I have! I'm actually doing very well right now!'  
'Oh are you!? Then you won't need any assistance from us?'  
'I don't get any assistance from you anyway!'  
'I'm leaving!'  
Daryl turned for the door, but before he could reach for the handle, it opened. Ludus came into the house. 

Pixie's family stared at him. Lynn squealed in delight and jumped up and down, clapping her hands as she realised who he was.   
'You're Ludus!' she exclaimed.  
'Yes, I am,' Ludus replied, 'And you're Pixie's sister?'  
'Yes! My name is Lynn.'  
Daryl regained his posture and walked over to Ludus. He didn't smile, but they shook hands formally.  
'I am Daryl, Pixie's father. And I do not approve of your relationship with my daughter.'  
'Dad!'  
'Oh!' a look of shock crossed Ludus' face, 'I- I'm sorry to hear that, but I am very in love with her and I'll look after her with all my-'  
'I don't care about that!' Daryl snapped, 'I care about the fact that you;re distracting her from the reason she moved here!'  
'To farm,' Marlena said helpfully, not taking sides.  
'No, I've actually helped her. I've built up her house multiple times, and I make her whatever clothes she wants.'  
'I don't care.'  
'Dad! You're being so unfair!' Pixie burst into tears.  
'I'm leaving.' Daryl walked out of the door. Marlena and Lynn looked apologetically at Ludus and Marlena ran out after her husband. 

A few minutes later, she came back, alone.   
'He's gone home. He just caught the carriage. I'm sorry, Pixie. And Ludus, I'm dreadfully ashamed that he behaved like that.'  
'It's okay,' Ludus said easily, 'I understand where he's coming from.'  
Marlena nodded and smiled. 'Personally, I think you'll do a great job of caring for Pixie.'  
'Thank you.' 

Marlena and Lynn stayed a couple more days, during which Pixie introduced them to her friends. Iluka and Siluka made them a free meal at the Carosello, and Miranda gave Lynn a packet of strawberry seeds. Colin and Noelle seemed very interested in playing with Pixie's younger sister, and Marlena got on particularly well with Carrie. When they finally left, Pixie was surprised that she wasn't that upset that they were leaving. She'd thought that it would be difficult to live without them, but now she realised the sad truth that she didn't actually need them so much. Sure, it was great to have them visit and spend time with them for a while... but in the end, she could manage without them.   
'Bye, darling, you seem to be doing very well for yourself. I'm so proud,' Marlena said, giving her daughter a hug.  
'Bye, mum. Come and visit again, soon, okay?'  
'We will. And I'll try and knock some sense into your father.'  
'Thanks.'  
'Pixie, I missed you.'  
Pixie looked down to see her sister's little face looking up at her. She adored her little sister, and she missed her more than her parents.  
'I missed you too, Lynn. We'll have to write more often, okay?'  
'Yes, if you write too. You stopped writing for ages.'  
'I know. Some... stuff happened.' Pixie moved on quickly. She hadn't gone into detail to her family about what happened after Ford's departure. She didn't want to worry them or give any more reason for her dad to say she wasn't mature enough for this life.  
'See you soon.' Lynn wrapped her arms around Pixie's waist.  
'Yes, definitely. I love you, Lynn.'  
'I love you too, Pixie.' 

Pixie waved her mother and sister off, a tear in her eye, and walked back home, knowing Ludus would be there. He'd had kept out of the way as much as possible during their stay, apart from one night when he'd come for dinner. Then he'd acted extremely polite and courteous, slightly devoid of personality. 

When she got home, Ludus was waiting for her. He'd already made them dinner, and was sitting at the table. Pixie sat down without a word.   
'So,' Ludus said eventually, 'We need to talk.'  
'Yes.'  
'Your family hates me.'  
'Hate...'  
'Yes, hate.'  
'No, they just want what's best for me. Anyway, they can't make me break up with you. I'm twenty-two.'  
'Yeah. I guess.'  
Ludus still didn't look satisfied.  
'Look, if it makes you feel better... I'm not going to leave you, regardless of what they do or say. I love you, Ludus, and they can't change that.'  
He smiled at her, the sparkle returning to his eyes.  
'Will you love me forever, Pixie?'  
'Yes.'  
'Promise?'  
'I promise.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so not much happened in this chapter, just tying up some loose ends. I'm currently writing he next one (to be posted on Wednesday) and I promise you there's probably more drama and action than any chapter before in it. Hope you enjoyed!


	16. Death's Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixie and Lisette are just walking back to the farm together, when everything tumbles downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, i hope you're ready for this chapter. :) Brace yourselves, things have taken a dark turn.

Pixie and Lisette were walking through Lulukoko together. Their argument had long since been forgotten, and they were catching up on what had happened recently.  
'...And then, after you left, Hinata told me how beautiful he thinks I am and how much he loves me. He said he'd die for me, and die without me. He said that he'll make me the happiest girl in the world if I give him a chance,' Lisette sighed happily, 'And he really has.'  
'I'm really happy for you.'  
'Thanks, Pixie.'

They talked for a little while longer, before stopping for lunch in picnic form. Afterwards, Lisette walked back through Westown with her.  
'You know, I think you and Ludus are really good together.'  
'Thanks, Lisette. You know, I really w-'  
What happened next was so fast that neither of them had time to register it. A large shower of rocks from the cliffs in Westown came crashing down on top of them. Lisette's eyes widened in shock as a rock landed on top of her, and before Pixie could process what had happened, something hit her skull. Her head swam, and she collapsed under the raining stones.

 

Long, steady beeping noises met Pixie's ears. That was all she was aware of. Nothing else. Just the repetitive, continuous bleeps. It took eternity to realise that she was listening to her heartbeat.

Hours passed. Pixie was in some half-consciousness kind of dream-like state. The never-ending sound of her heart accompanied her as she tried to awaken her thoughts, but every other sense wasn't working. Sometimes, she thought she heard someone talking to her, but couldn't quite grasp onto the words.

The next sense she got back was smell. She could smell the cleanliness of a hospital, along with the familiar, comforting scent of Ludus, which caused her to wonder if she was imagining it or not. It ceased her confusion and blind stress slightly, anyway, so she didn't question it too much. 

Then, after another block of infinity passed, she could feel the sheets beneath her bare skin. She was aware of the tubes that were stuck in her arms and head, and was loosely aware of a hand holding hers. Her thoughts became slightly less blurred, and she could occasionally think simple thoughts. 'Why am I here?' was the one question always in her drugged mind, but she couldn't find an answer. She couldn't find an answer to anything.

Next was her taste, not that anyone was feeding her anything. She could just feel the stale taste of her breath and the smoothness of her teeth. 

Finally, she had the strength to open her eyes. She stared at the white, empty ceiling above her, unable to move her eyes to look to the side.   
'Pixie?'  
It sounded like someone was saying her name underwater, but the voice was familiar. She tried to move her mouth and reply, but she couldn't.  
'Pixie, it's me. I don't know if you can hear me yet, but I love you. I'm right here for you.'  
She wanted to say his name, and tell him that she was okay.   
'I'm sorry Ludus. If she's going to make it, then we need to inject her with a drug to make her unconscious again. There's still some operations and tests we need to do. Even then, the chances of her survival is 50-50. She's been here two months now. We can't keep her here forever.'  
'If you let her die, mark my words, I will kill you.'  
'Ludus, it's for the best. She ca-'  
The needle pricked her skin, and the chemicals began to flow through her blood. Then, nothing.

 

'She should live. Ludus, we've tried our best. This is the last chance for her. Even then, I don't know how long she'll live for, if a few months.'  
'I-I understand.'  
A hand squeezed Pixie's gently. Ludus whispered to her. 'Wake up, sweetheart, wake up. If you can't... I understand. I love you.'  
Tears spilled over her eyes, and the sudden stab of sadness caused her to gasp air in. The monitor in sync with her heart beeped loudly.  
'L-Ludus!' she gasped.  
'Pixie!'  
'She's alive!' an unfamiliar voice yelled.  
Everything rushed at Pixie. The sheets coving her body. The voices of excited doctors. Her sluggish brain waking up. The smell of flowers. She was alive again.

A few hours later, Pixie was able to sit up, with help. She didn't recognise the room she was in, but she realised that it must be a hospital. Wow. Not even the clinic. What had happened? Her brain was recovering, and she could think almost completely clearly, but she couldn't remember why or how she had got here.  
'L-Ludus,' she whispered to him, her voice cracked and hoarse. He was right there beside her, clutching onto her delicate hands as if their lives depended in it.  
'Yes? I'm right here.'  
'What happened to me?'  
'Well, darling... you were with Lisette. You were walking back to your farm – remember your farm? - after a day out with her. Do you remember Lisette?'  
Pixie nodded.  
'Good,' Ludus looked relieved. He had no idea what to expect from her. How badly had she been damaged in terms of her memory?   
'What happened next?' Pixie prompted in a mutter.  
'Well, some rocks tumbled off of a cliff. They hit you and Lisette, and it was very bad. You got buried by all the rocks! How were we supposed to find you?' he was talking to her like she was five. Under any other circumstances, this would have made Pixie furious, but now it was what she needed. Her brain couldn't cope with difficult vocabulary or harsh tones.  
'Uncle Frank found you, Pixie. He was in his house when it happened, and he heard the commotion. When he found you, he was very scared and called the ambulance right away. He also found Lisette there.'  
There was something off in his voice, but Pixie couldn't place what it was. Suddenly, the door opened and Frank came into the room.

His face lit up when he saw Pixie sitting up, and he looked as if he was about to cry tears of joy. He ran over to his niece, and Ludus had to stop him from crushing her in a hug.  
'She's delicate,' he reminded him, 'Be careful.'  
Frank nodded. 'I'm sorry. Pixie! You're alive! You have no idea how worried I was about ya. When I found ya under those rocks, you were broken an' I thought my little niecey 'ad died and I didn't know what I was gonna tell your family an' when I found out that Lisette had-'  
'Frank!' Ludus interrupted, 'You're going to scare her!'  
'Oops! Sorry, Pixie. I was so anxious! I'm so glad you're better now. Ya know those doctors, they told me ya were gonna die an' I couldn't take it lassy, you're just so precious to us all an' if ya died, I dunno what we'd all do.'  
'Frank!'  
'Sorry, Ludus. I just... ya know how hard it's been for me.'  
Ludus' expression softened. 'I know, Frank. It's been so difficult for all of us.'  
'We needed each other more than ever,' Frank agreed, wiping away his tears.  
'But she's okay. It's going to be fine.'  
'I-I'm sorry,' Pixie said. Her voice was still very quiet and croaky.  
'No, no, it's okay! It's okay, Pixie, we're going to be okay, yeah?' Ludus told her.  
'Pixie, well done for gettin' through. Ya could'a given up.'  
That thought scared her. Things became more clear with every moment that passed, and she managed to grasp onto the fact that she very almost died.

Over the next few days, her friends came to visit her. Even Iluka came, her eyes red and puffy.  
'Here, have these grapes. I grew them myself. They're supposed to- to represent good health and we need you to get better, Pixie, we need you!' she'd said, leaving the room in tears. Whilst people came and went, Ludus stayed by her side for the whole time. Pixie swore there wasn't one moment that he left.

Carrie and Brad came multiple times, with food. Brad spent a lot of the time comforting his wife as every time she looked at Pixie, she burst into tears.  
'I'm not going to die,' Pixie told them.  
'I- I know. But it's just, so... you could have! You came so close!'  
'I'm okay, Carrie. I'll be down the Garden Grill in no time at all.' she even managed a weak smile.  
'We'll cook you free meals for a year! Oh, Pixie, we're so glad you're alive!'  
That's how it usually played out, before a nurse came and told them that they were distressing the patient and would have to leave.

Pixie was far from fully recovered. She spent the majority of her time sleeping, and the nurses carried out tests on her almost every hour. Her life had turned into a dreamy blur, and it was hard to tell dreams from reality.

Her dreams were strange. They often involved her roaming down hospital corridors looking for a way out, or talking to her friends. In some ways, they weren't that different from reality, but in others, they were the opposite.  
One example of that was Ford.

He lingered in her dreams every night. At home, he'd been there sometimes, but his presence became less and less frequent. By the morning, she often couldn't remember that he'd been in her sleeping mind. Now, though, he haunted every moment. Maybe it was because of the hospital that the doctor was there. Pixie had wanted him to be the one treating her ever since her thoughts had cleared, because she could trust him to never give up on her. In her dreams, he'd smile reassuringly at her, or tell her the way to the exit. Sometimes he'd be there with a clipboard, writing down test results. Whatever the case, he was always comforting. 

When she was awake, she was still injected with morphine. It made her confused about what she imagined and what was real. Sometimes, she'd just be lying there, or talking to a visitor or Ludus, and she'd just randomly say Ford's name. Everyone in the room would look at her anxiously, but over time they got used to it. The doctors came to the conclusion that she was looking for the doctor who had treated her before. She even heard them say that they would try and find him to bring him in to see her, but apparently they couldn't get hold of him.

One person Pixie never saw was Lisette. After a while of being conscious, she'd remembered the events that had led up to where she was, and the image that kept coming back to her was her friend's startled expression as the rocks advanced on her. She remembered the way that her fragile figure had been crushed by the rocks. She'd lived, hadn't she? There was no way she'd had it worse than Pixie. The sound of a rock crashing against her own skull was still in her mind. She could still feel the way her legs had turned to jelly and given in. After that, no doubt she'd been showered with more falling boulders.

Slowly, Pixie got her strength back. She couldn't leave the bed for another two weeks, but she was able to draw or write. One time, she was put on the phone to her parents.  
'Hi, mum,' she'd said.  
'Darling! Are you okay? We came to visit you as soon as Frank told us, but you were unconscious. We're trying to gather up enough money to come again, and we'll be there as soon as we can!'  
'It's okay, mum. I'm fine.'  
'Are you sure? They told me- they told me you might die.'  
'Yes,' she agreed, 'But I didn't.'  
Her father had even seemed even more worried, despite their recent fallout.  
'Pixie? Are you okay?'  
'Yes, dad. You?'  
'Sweetie... I just want you to know that even though we don't always see eye-to-eye, I love and treasure you very much.'  
'I know. Thanks dad.'  
Lynn hadn't seemed that anxious at all, but then she was very young. The concept that her sister could have died hadn't quite sunk in.  
'Hey, big sis!'  
'Hi, little sis.'  
'How are you?'  
'Good.'  
'Is hospital cool?'  
'It's very clean.'  
'Hmm. Well, we're coming to see you soon. Love you!'  
'I love you too.'

It wasn't until the day that Pixie was finally allowed to try and walk again that they told her. Ludus held her hand as she shakily crossed the room, leaning on him fully. When she asked if she could walk to Lisette's room, a dark shadow crossed his face.  
'Pixie... sit down. We hadn't told you because we wanted you to recover well and as quickly as possible... but, sweetheart... Lisette didn't make it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. That happened. Next chapter - Sunday (ish). :)


	17. A Different Type of Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixie has only got worse since hearing about Lisette, so it calls for desperate measures.

Over and over.  
The continuous rhythm of her heart.  
Nothing else changed at all, just the same repetitive pattern  
Since hearing about Lisette, Pixie had got worse. She hadn't walked again, and spent most of her time staring blankly at the ceiling.  
'Pixie? Please, Pixie. We need you to get better. We haven't finished recovering from... Lisette... and we need you to live. Listen to me.' Ludus held her hand in between his.  
She looked over at him, silent.  
'Pixie, please.'

 

'We need something to get her better again.'  
'What?'  
'I don't know, Ludus, you know her better than anyone. What does she want?'  
'I- I don't know.'  
'Think. It might save her life.'

 

'Find him.'  
'We've looked! We've searched everywhere. There's no trace!'  
'It's what she needs! Find him!'  
'Okay, we'll look again. We can't give up now.'

Snippets of confusing conversations is all that Pixie heard. She wanted to know what they were talking about, but at the same time she couldn't be bothered to find out.   
'Pixie.'  
'Ludus.'  
He looked surprised. She rarely answered him when he talked to her.  
'We have someone to see you.'  
'Who is it?' Pixie actually managed to sit up.  
Before Ludus could answer, the door opened. Ford walked into the room. Pixie blinked. She was dreaming. She had to be, there was no way he was here... yet, he was.  
'Ah, Pixie,' he said with a smile, 'What have you got yourself into?'  
His words were like music to her ears. Her ears craved the sound of his voice, and her eyes needed to fill her head with images of him, of his smile, his eyes, his ash blonde hair.

For once, Ludus wasn't annoyed at the doctor's presence. He looked anxiously at the white-cloaked man and gestured for him to come closer.  
'Ford...' Pixie muttered. His violet irises met her own turquoise ones, full of concern.  
'I've missed you so much,' she said.  
'I missed you too, Pixie. Now. They said they don't need me for medical reasons, but they explained what had happened. Apparently – and I cannot fathom why – they think you would gain some satisfaction from seeing me again?'  
'Yes. Don't go again, please. Stay.'  
Ford shook his head slowly. 'I can't, Pixie. This isn't the place for me any more.'

Inside, the doctor was burning. He was in agony. It felt like a knife had struck his heart, and was drawing all of his energy out of him, whenever he looked away from Pixie. The feeling was one he could only describe as having air taken away from you, and being underwater without feeling the impulsive need for oxygen. When he finally broke through the surface, and the air returned to him, he realised how essential it was.

Pixie was looking at him as if she treasured every moment she had with him.  
'The thing is,' she said, 'I know that I'm dreaming.'  
Ford smiled at the familiar way she tried to figure everything out. 'You aren't dreaming, you are in hospital and I've come to visit you.'  
'But it feels so real,' tears spilled down her face, 'And I know that in a minute I'm going to wake up, and... you'll be gone...'  
She closed her eyes, tears still flowing. Ludus sighed angrily.  
'Look, doc. You've made her cry. It was a mistake to bring you here. Out.'  
'No!' Pixie's eyelids flew open again, 'He has to stay!'  
Ford smiled the smile that used to make Pixie's heart flutter. 'I will stay as long as you need me here,' he promised.  
'I need you here forever,' Pixie whispered. Ludus rolled his eyes, but anyone could tell he was getting slightly jealous.  
'I- I can't stay.'  
'Please.'  
'No, Pixie.' Ford shook his head. He wanted to stay. If he didn't leave soon, then he'd end up feeling the actual need to stay. In truth, it wasn't just his father that was driving him away. It was the need for Pixie. He hadn't felt it about anyone before, and unlike the way he researched everything else, he tried to drive it out. It distracted his work, and that was what had to come first and foremost, wasn't it? The other reason was that he knew that if he stayed, he'd end up investigating what he was feeling, and in the end, that could end up getting Pixie hurt. Whatever he thought about this, he knew he'd rather die than see her in any sort of pain because of him.

She was looking at him as if she didn't quite believe that he was there. As if he wasn't real. He shouldn't have come, this was getting too much. Why had he came in the first place? As soon as he thought that question, he knew the answer and it was because she needed him. And when she needed him, well, he had to be there.

Ludus tapped his foot impatiently.  
'Okay, doc, you're leaving or your staying. If you're staying then you better do something really quick, otherwise I will forcibly carry you out.'  
'Okay, give me a minute.'  
'Do you realise that she has been here for over two months?! You don't 'just have a minute' right now. You haven't shown up the whole time she was here. Now help her!'  
'Ludus!' Pixie said, loudly, 'Stop!'  
They were beginning to attract the attention of other nurses and doctors.  
'Okay,' Ludus muttered, 'Sorry.'  
The three of them stood there in silence for a couple of moments, before Pixie closed her eyes. 'I want to wake up now,' she said. Ludus and Ford glanced at each other.  
'Pixie, this isn't a dream,' Ludus said gently.  
'Perhaps it's because she is in such unusual circumstances that she simply cannot accept that this is reality,' Ford offered.  
'Yes, thanks doc,' the blue-haired man snapped, 'We've gathered that.'  
Pixie's eyes remained closed.  
'Thank you,' she murmured.  
'What does she mean!?' Ludus demanded.  
'I have no idea.'  
'Pixie?'  
'Yes, Ludus?'  
'Don't you want to see Ford?'  
'I've already seen him. Thank you, dream.'  
'Can he leave now?'  
'Yes.'  
Ludus waved tauntingly at Ford. 'Bye-bye!' he said, 'Pixie wants you out.'  
'O-okay. Bye, Pixie. I won't be able to see you again.'  
As the words left his mouth he knew they were true. Or hoped they were. Truthfully, something would probably draw him to find her again, sooner rather than later. Then he's just get hurt all over again.  
'Bye Ford.'  
He left, walking away from her as quickly as possible. He wanted to stay so badly, but pondering on all the reasons why he should stay or shouldn't would hurt everyone. Ludus and Pixie would both be in pain if he stayed. Not because he thought Pixie would choose him over Ludus – she clearly loved him – but because he knew he would try everything to get her to love him. And that was why he had to get out of there.

The next day, Pixie started talking to people again. She seemed very calm and tranquil, as if she wasn't quite in the real world. Ludus couldn't get through to her. Everyone was very confused, especially the doctors who thought she was only a few days away from being able to go home, and her friends who weren't sure what was happening.

At around noon, Pixie got a strange visitor. She vaguely recognised her as Kasumi, the school teacher in Tsuyukusa. She had long black hair and intelligent eyes. She rarely smiled, but when she did she looked very beautiful. She was smiling as she entered the room.  
'Hello Pixie,' she said.  
'Hello,' Pixie replied. She was slightly confused. Why was this stranger here?  
'I shan't beat around the bush. I know you were close with Lisette, correct?'  
Pixie nodded. 'Yes, she was my best friend.'  
'I was very close with her too, but in recent months we hadn't spoken so much.'  
'Okay.'  
'I thought it might be of some comfort to talk to someone who shared a similar bond with Lisette. It would certainly help me.'  
Pixie had thought Kasumi had been smiling. Now she realised that it was a mask to hide the incredible pain and grief she felt. Somehow, this jolted her back into reality, and she was aware of what she was doing and why she was there.  
'Oh, gosh,' she muttered, 'What's happened?'  
Kasumi looked at her with sympathy. 'I know what you're going through. I just thought it might help to have someone to talk to. If you need me, tell Ludus and he'll send someone to fetch me.'

Over the nest few days, Kasumi visited Pixie a lot. She helped her get back on her feet – literally – and gather her strength. Their friendship grew quickly, united by their sorrow. They spoke rarely about their friend, over than when Kasumi offered some information.  
'She didn't die until about a day before you became fully conscious. In fact – and don't tell anyone I said this – they still have her body here. They've given up hope of trying to save her, but they don't want the funeral just yet. Just in case...'  
As she grew more able to think about her friend's death, she wondered about Hinata. When she asked Kasumi about it, her face twisted in pain.  
'He's very, very upset,' she said gravely. 'He locked himself in his room for a week and didn't come out until Komari broke down the door.'  
So, it wasn't just them who were struggling. Hinata was broken too.

Pixie came out of hospital not long after the first visit from Kasumi. When Frank helped her back to her farm, she was relieved to see that all of the animals had been cared for properly.  
'I woke up real early every mornin',' Frank told her proudly, 'An' came to take care of your lot. They've missed ya as much as the rest of us.'

Her family came to visit her briefly, just to check she was okay. Her mother burst into tears upon seeing her fragile daughter. Although Pixie could walk and wasn't attached to any medical equipment, she was still very weak. Her skull had been fractured and her memory had been severely messed with. Everyone was very patient and caring, none more that Ludus, so everything was fine. Slowly, Pixie was recovering.

Daryl had tried to insist that Pixie came home, at least for a while, because she was in no state to run a farm. She pointed out that she had Frank and her friends to help her if she needed it, and that she wasn't as weak as he thought. The positive outcome was that he apologised for what he said about Ludus, although he didn't seem to mean it. She suspected that he would want her to be like Ford, entirely focused on work and not at all caring about social relationships.

Oh, gosh, Ford. As Pixie became herself again, she realised that she hadn't dreamt his visit, and that he had indeed came to visit her. Why had she missed the opportunity to speak to him properly? It had been the perfect chance to say goodbye, to let him go fully so that when someone spoke of him, it didn't stab her heart like a knife into cake. Instead she'd looked at him carefully, as she did in her dreams, capturing everything about him before he vanished again. Of course, her dreams were only faded copies of him, but she wasn't exactly aware of that at the time. Inside, she knew it was wrong to still crave his return at the same time as being in love with Ludus. It wasn't love that she felt for Ford, she told herself, and if it was it was a friendship kind of love. Ludus was the one who held her heart. She was sure of that.

A few days later, Kasumi came to visit. Over a cup of tea, she informed her that Lisette's funeral was to be a week from then. She even went to the courtesy of buying Pixie a black dress and shoes for the event. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while after that, both pondering on their times with their passed friend, and all the opportunities that she'd missed out on. Now she'd never have a chance to love fully. Never get married. Never have children. Never be able to watch her grandchildren playing at her feet as she knitted in an armchair across from her husband, a twinkle of bliss in her ageing eyes. She wouldn't ever get any of that, even though she deserved it. She deserved it more than anyone, but now that life was lost in the wind, like a dead leaf falling, unnoticed, through the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Okay, I know the past couple of chapters have been dark, but i promise that in the second half of the next chapter or the one after that, everything will be happy and back to normal again. :) Hope you enjoyed anyway.


	18. Burying the Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Lisette to be at rest at last, buried under the soil... but then things take a very unexpected turn.

A few days later, Kasumi came to take Pixie to the funeral. It was held just outside her flower shop. Her coffin was coloured a faint pink, and she was wearing her favourite dress, her hair falling past either shoulder in beautiful ringlets. She had her eyelids closed, hiding the beautiful turquoise irises underneath. Her lips were rosy pink, as if she was about to smile and giggle her bell-like laugh, but she never would again. With skin as pale as chalk, and the eerie lack of movement, it suddenly hit Pixie that she was actually gone. 

Everyone was wearing black and clutching tissues. Wayne and Yuzuki were clutching onto each other, and Pixie found it odd to see everyone in such different clothes than they usually wore, and in such different moods. Megan cleared her throat and went to stand on a small wooden box that gave her some height above everyone else.  
'We are gathered here today to remember Miss Lisette and wish her luck in whatever comes after death,' Megan began through tears.  
Miranda burst into loud sobs, holding onto Noelle as if her life depended on it. Everyone looked sympathetically at her, offering their comfort.  
'And she will be sorely missed,' Megan continued, beginning to cry herself, 'By all of us. She was such happy, determined young girl, and it's- it's... she didn't d-deserve an early departure.'  
Everyone nodded, crowding round the coffin. Without any words, they joined hands and formed a circle around Lisette's body.

They stood there, united, for a few moments before Miranda began to sing shakily.  
'When you walk through a storm, hold your head up high,' she began.  
'And don't be afraid of the dark,' Frank continued.   
Slowly, everyone began to join in.  
'At the end of a storm, there's a golden sky, and the sweet silver song of a lark.'   
Their voices grew stronger as the song progressed, singing to drown their grief, but also to show it to the world.  
'Walk on through the wind, walk on through the rain.  
Though your dreams be tossed and blown.  
Walk on, walk on, with hope in your heart. And you'll never walk alone.  
You'll never walk alone.  
Walk on, walk on, with hope in your heart. And you'll never walk alone.  
You'll never walk alone.'  
They repeated the song over and over, as rain began pouring down on them. They sang through the rain and their tears, letting Lisette be gently covered in water. Finally, they closed the wooden lid and stepped back. Hector, Wayne and Brad lowered the coffin into the grave they'd dug out before and everyone shovelled dirt to bury her. Finally, Pixie and Kasumi placed bouquets of flowers on her grave before the polished gravestone.

Everyone headed for the Garden Grill, but pixie stayed behind alone. She knelt down by the grave, a final tear in her eye.  
'Pixie?' a voice said from behind her. Pixie turned around sharply, and blinked. What was she seeing? There, in front of her, was Lisette.

Her resurrected friend smiled. Her dress was coated in mud and her hair was mess, but she still looked beautiful.  
'Lisette? What- how- when?'  
'Come over here,' Lisette said. Pixie walked over, feeling slightly dizzy.  
Suddenly, a knife appeared in her friend's hand. 'I'm sorry the rocks didn't kill you, friend.'  
She thrust the knife at Pixie's stomach. Somehow, she just managed to jump out the way.  
'Lisette!? What are you doing? I thought you were dead!' Pixie backed away.  
'Oh, no. That was all a scheme to make you pay.'  
'Pay?'  
'Ludus should be mine. He should have always been mine.'  
'Lisette... I thought we were over this!'  
Lisette laughed, and Pixie realised that she'd gone mad. 'No, no. I'll never be over it. He's mine!'  
She lunged at Pixie again, causing her target to topple backwards into the dirt. Lisette advanced, and Pixie saw the insanity in her eyes.

Scrambling onto her feet, Pixie looked wildly around for help. In the corner of her eye, she spotted Dessie. She was looking at the flowers on a stone wall. Pixie hadn't spoken to the green-haired girl in a long time, because for some reason the goddess seemed always away.  
'Dessie!' she screamed, 'Help!'  
Dessie turned her large eyes to the shriek's direction immediately. She saw Lisette and the gleaming knife in her hand and ran towards them.  
'Witchie!' she yelled, diving between Lisette and Pixie, 'Stop!'  
A second before the knife plunged into Dessie's chest, Lisette stopped moving. Her expression went blank.

Pixie looked at Dessie with gratitude and confusion.  
'Who or what is Witchie? And what have you done to her? Also, where have y-'  
'Um, Pixie, would you please be quiet?' Dessie asked, 'I'm trying to concentrate.'  
Pixie stopped talking.  
'Witchie, talk to me.'  
Lisette spoke, but not in her voice. Her eyes turned crimson. 'Dessie, let me have my fun!' it said in a spoilt-brat voice.  
Not what Pixie had been expecting, she had to admit.  
'Witchie you almost killed Pixie!'  
'I wouldn't have actually killed her,' the thing possessing Lisette rolled her eyes, 'I just wanted to scare her a little, that's all.'  
'Witchie! Get out of her body!'  
Suddenly, mist appeared around Lisette, and she fell to the floor. A small, feisty looking girl the same size as Dessie appeared next to her. She had dark pink hair and crimson eyes, as well as a pitchfork and two black horns. Her mouth was pulled into an angry frown.  
'What is it, Dessie?' she said sulkily.  
'You can't play with people like that, it's not nice,' Dessie seemed slightly scared of her.

Pixie took a moment to just appreciate what on earth was going on. Some weird goddess creature that knew Dessie had possessed Lisette, although Lisette was supposed to be dead. Then this twisted little creature had tried to stab Pixie using Lisette's body. Was Lisette actually dead? How long had Witchie been possessing her?

Dessie and Witchie seemed to be having a long staring competition.  
'Can someone explain to me what in God's name is going on!?' Pixie demanded at last.  
Witchie glared at her. 'Quiet, mortal. You may be able to see us, but that doesn't mean I won't blast you to ashes the minute you annoy me too much.'  
'One moment, Pixie,' Dessie added.  
They were obviously having some kind of telepathic conversation that Pixie was not allowed to be part of, because for the next ten minutes the two short goddesses were glaring at each other in silence. Finally, Witchie crossed her arms.  
'Hmph. Fine. I'll let her live.'  
'Let who live!?' Pixie questioned.  
'That girl, of course,' Witchie scowled.  
'Lisette?'  
'Yes, whatever her petty little name is.'  
'What happened exactly?'  
Dessie sat down next to Pixie. 'When the rocks fell on you, you both almost died. In hospital, it looked like your friend was going to die, so Witchie possessed her. To save her, and to mess around a little. She's so irresponsible. Then, one day, she used a spell to pretend she, well, Lisette and her, were dead, because she didn't want to give the body back yet. She made me make a model out of clay to use for the funeral.'  
'But she's alive! We can tell everyone!'  
'Ha, not so fast, little one,' Witchie said, 'What are you going to say?'  
That was a good point. As regular people couldn't see or hear Witchie and Dessie, it would be pretty difficult to explain.

They sat there thinking together for several minutes.  
'Well, we could say that we don't know what happened,' Pixie suggested, 'And that she just came out of the bushes.'  
'Mm, good thinking,' Witchie said. 'Maybe I'll make you my servant one day.'  
'Ignore that,' Dessie advised.  
'Will do.'  
Lisette was still unconscious on the ground, coated in mud and dust.  
'Ugh, humans are so weak,' sighed Witchie. She waved her pitchfork around (almost taking out Pixie's eye) and Lisette awoke with a gasp.

Pixie helped her friend sit up.  
'It's okay, Lisette, I got you. Lean on me.'  
Lisette sat up with the assistance of Pixie, looking very bewildered.  
'What's going on?' she asked softly.  
'Um, well, I don't really know. Guys?'   
Pixie looked to the goddesses for help. 'What does she remember?' Dessie suggested.  
'Yes, good idea. Lisette?'  
Lisette looked at her blankly. 'Yes?'  
'What do you remember, like Dessie ju- oh. You can't see them. Never mind.'  
'I remember... rocks... waking up in hospital and then... and then I don't know.'  
'Okay, good.'  
'Pixie, what's going on?' Lisette begged. She looked like a human on mars.  
'Well, you see... we all thought you were dead, but you're not dead, so w-'  
'Pixie! Wait a minute... Lisette!?!' Kasumi came running out of the restaurant. 'What the heck is going on!?'

Pixie, Dessie and Witchie glanced at each other. What were they going to tell Kasumi? Yes, they'd started to talk about it, but... well, what they had said was little better than nothing.  
'I don't really know,' Pixie said, pretending to be very confused, 'She just came walking out the bushes when I was crouched by her grave. I almost passed out in shock!'  
Kasumi seemed to buy the story, probably because it was true so far.  
'And then,' Pixie continued, 'She just collapsed on the ground in front of me! I didn't know what to do, but then she woke up again and asked what had happened. I asked her what she remembered, and then you came.'  
'What did she remember?'  
'I remember rocks crashing into me, and then waking up – but it felt like a dream – in hospital. After that, I don't know,' Lisette repeated.

Before Kasumi could say anything, Carrie came out of the restaurant. She saw Lisette, Kasumi and Pixie clustered in a circle, and gasped.  
'Oh my!' she said, and promptly fainted.  
The thud of her slight body falling to the floor attracted attention from inside. Brad came rushing out first, kneeling by his wife's side.  
'Gosh, what happened! Pixie, are you-' his face turned pale as his eyes landed on Lisette. 'Okay. Someone explain.'

And that's how Pixie spent the next two hours trying to tell everyone convincingly what she had experienced. Everyone fussed over Lisette, hovering by her side like small children to their mother. Eventually, when Pixie and Kasumi had gone over their stories about twice for every person, the villagers calmed down.  
'Okay,' Megan called, 'Settle down, everyone!'   
It was at times like this when one could realise what a civilized community they were, with nothing but the utmost respect for each other. That was the only reason Megan managed to get them quiet.

It was a couple of moments after everyone was back seated at their tables again, when Wayne stood up.  
'If I could ask for ya'll to listen up!' he yelled politely, 'I may not be the sharpest tool in the box, but I've come to the realisation... someone 'as faked Miss Lisette's death. That body ya'll buried... that was a fake. Someone – an' someone in this room – 'as been lyin' to us.'  
Silence echoed through the room. Pixie, of course, knew that they would never find the right answer to what had happened, but not until Wayne met her eyes with a grave smile did she realise that she was under heavy, heavy suspicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is a bit less dark than the others, but by no means happy. Next chapter though, it should be almost back to happiness again.


	19. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everyone gives up on the investigation and Dessie and Witchie aren't around to talk about it, what happened is slowly forgotten. It's the end of the year, and everyone's ready to celebrate.

The next couple of months flew by quickly. Dessie and Witchie left to go on holiday so that Dessie could 'teach her friend a lesson', leaving Pixie still pretty confused about what had happened. Meanwhile, a full investigation was put in place, with policemen and detectives coming from far away. The first person they interrogated was Pixie.

'Have you had any recent arguments with Lisette?' one man in dark sunglasses asked in a deep, emotionless voice.  
'Yes.'  
'Was it serious?'  
'Yes.'  
He wrote down some notes in a notepad.  
'And would you have any reason to try and attempt murder on Miss Lisette?'  
'No, we resolved the argument.'  
'And would she have any reason to attempt murder on you?'  
'I don't think so.'

The detectives swarmed Westown, examining the area where the rocks put the girls both in hospital and the place where Lisette 'returned from the dead'. The body that they buried was dug up and closely investigated, too. After two months, they still hadn't found anything.

One day, the strangers in town called a meeting. They stood before the eager locals, dressed in their immaculate outfits, faces set in stone.  
'We haven't been able to find anything,' they said, 'So we don't feel the need to remain here. Nobody was harmed and nothing bad happened particularly, so we ask that you all put this matter behind you and move on. Thank you.'

Some people weren't happy with this, but most of them just accepted it. They were all happy to have Lisette back, none more than Hinata. He was truly star-struck by her, anyone could tell just from the adoring look in his eyes when he was with her, or by the smile that seemed to repel sadness.

Pixie, Ludus, Hinata and Lisette were all at the Carosello one evening, enjoying dinner together. Lisette and Ludus had actually became friends, but it was clear Lisette didn't like him in any way more, which was good.   
'Are you going to the New Year's festival in Westown, Pixie?' Lisette asked.  
'No, you're coming to Lulukoko, right?' Ludus said before Pixie could answer.  
'Oh, come on. Tsuyukusa is the best place to be,' Hinata argued.  
Pixie looked at her friends. How was she going to choose?   
'I guess you guys won't all go to the same one?' she suggested.  
'No.'  
'Nope.'  
'Sorry.'  
Pixie folded her arms. 'Oh, come on! I want to spend it with all of you...'  
'Hey, I have an idea!' Ludus said.  
'What?'  
'Why don't we have a separate celebration to everyone else? Just us?'  
Lisette's eyes lit up. 'That's a great idea!'  
'Yes! But where would we hold it?' Hinata pointed out.  
'The farm?' Pixie offered.  
'Is that okay with you?'  
'Yes, of course. The area in front of my house has nothing important there, anyway. I use the south for crops and the west for animals.'  
'Let's do it then!'

When Pixie got home, she looked at her farm. It wasn't really in festival mode. She had three days to get it ready for New Year's. Last year, she'd gone to Lulukoko, so she hadn't done up her farm, which meant she had a challenge this year. The main problem was the snow. There was so much of it, covering her farm like white paint. It would be difficult to set up many decorations with it all in the way.  
'I better get to it anyway. A little snow won't stop me,' she said to herself, and went to Westown to do some shopping.

Westown was certainly very jolly There were snowmen everywhere, as well as lights and people singing. Brad came out of the Garden Grill wearing a white and red striped scarf, and promptly placed a mince pie in Pixie's hand.  
'Thank you, Brad!' she said.  
'No problem,' he beamed back at her, 'How are you doing?' he was clearly referring to the hospital incident, like everyone always did.  
'I'm fine, thank you. Lisette's much better too.'  
'Good to hear it, Pixie!' Noelle threw a snowball at him, making him forget about Pixie and stop to throw some back. Gosh, it was so good to have everyone in such high-spirits.

As she went around her shopping, everyone greeted her and she received many free gifts. Everyone was just so happy at this time of the year.  
'Hey Miranda,' she said, 'Got any lights that I could hang around the farm?'  
'Oh, yes I do!' Miranda smiled widely as Pixie walked in, 'I have lots of New Year party stuff, if that's what you're looking for. And I've put a lot of them down to half-price. Though after what you just went through, I'll pay for anything you buy on the house. I kn-'  
'Miranda, it's fine.'  
'Oh, no. Let me buy at least some of it!'  
'It's really okay.'  
'Well, you can't stop me!'

In the end, Pixie walked out with several bags full of things she planned to decorate her farm with. It was going to be so much fun! She danced all the way home, feeling happier than she had in a long time.

It took a lot more time than she'd estimated to set the place up, but on the morning of New Year's eve, everything was ready. She wouldn't let Ludus or the others anywhere near her farm that day. Instead she got up early to do the animals and water the crops, and then went back to sleep. She'd be staying up very late, so she didn't want to be tired. 

At around noon, she was rudely awakened by her phone. It was Ludus, calling her.  
'Hi,' she said, 'What do you want? It better be worth it, you woke me up.'  
He laughed through the phone. 'Just wondering when you want us all there.'  
'Is eight okay?'   
'Yes, sure.'  
'Is that it?'  
'Yup.'  
'Grrr. Thanks for waking me up.'  
'Yes, I love you too. See you in a bit.'

Pixie got up after that, and went to the hair salon to get her hair done, as well as getting her make-up done properly. New Year's was something that she held very dear to her, maybe because back at home they'd had amazing celebrations every year.  
'What colours were you thinking?' the hairdresser asked.  
'I think maybe reds and golds.'  
'Good idea. Gold suites you. When you get married, you should totally wear gold eyeshadow.'  
'Um, sure.'  
She wasn't the only one who seemed to think she was going to get married soon. Every time she mentioned Ludus everyone always smiled and raised their eyebrows.  
'Okay, all done! Have a fab evening.'  
'You too, thanks.'  
She walked back to her farm and sorted out her animals and crops so that she wouldn't have to deal with them so early the next day. Then she had a bath.

The radio started singing whilst she was in the bathroom. It was automatic; she'd always liked to listen to music whilst in the bath, and so she had asked Ludus to set up a sensor to get the radio to play when she turned the taps on. It was really handy having him around to do cool stuff like that, although she didn't want to make him stressed about always having to do stuff for her.  
'Come back, come back...' the radio played. It was a sad song, one that Pixie hadn't heard before. 'Like you could...'  
Pixie stiffened. Ford flashed through her mind.   
'I know people change... these things happen... if you're out there, know that I've been waiting for you ever since you've been gone. Come back to me...'  
Soon enough tears were streaming down her cheeks. The make-up was ruined.   
'No,' she told herself, 'Grow up. Ford is not coming back!'  
She knew it was true, yet this kept happening. Why couldn't she let it go? Why couldn't she just be happy with what she had?

A long time later, she finally got out of the steaming bath and washed her face thoroughly, before putting on some new make-up. She'd managed to convince herself that she was okay. She accepted that she still hadn't let go of him, but that she would, given time.

Ludus, Lisette and Hinata arrived all together. Snow was falling in beautiful crystals from the midnight blue sky. They formed a path of white for them to walk on as they approached Pixie's house, and the golden lights made them seem to sparkle even more. All three of them were dressed up wonderfully, and all were brimming with excitement. It was going to be a great evening.

'Hi, guys!' Pixie said as they knocked on the door. Ludus looked so breathtaking that she just wanted to kiss him in front of everyone.   
'Hello, darling,' Ludus said.  
'Hi!' Lisette's eyes sparkled in a way they hadn't since the accident. Hinata held Lisette's hand and beamed at Pixie in greeting.  
'So, what are we doing?'  
'Well, let's go outside. I cooked a lot for our feast. Come on.'  
Pixie led them out to where she had set up a table, speakers and a dance floor. Food was laid out for them to eat.

When they'd finished the meal, stars had began to appear in the sky. It was about 10pm.   
'Look how beautiful the stars are,' Lisette said.  
'Yes, they really are stunning.'  
'Let's dance. Pixie, would you?' Ludus stood up and held a hand out to Pixie.   
'I really can't dance,' Pixie protested. Ludus ignored her and led her to the dance floor.  
'Then what was the point of getting this set up?'  
'I- I-'  
'Come on!'  
Hinata laughed and turned the speakers on, causing festive music to start playing very loudly. At first they attempted to dance properly, but then Pixie kept standing on Ludus' toes and Hinata kept tripping over his own feet, so they dissolved into some kind of crazy dance competition. Eventually, they collapsed under the moonlight, giggling.

'We have a little while until the countdown,' Pixie said when she got her breath back. 'Should we go and crash the other parties?'  
They all eagerly agreed.  
'Where should we go first?'  
'How about Westown? Let's go scare people!'

They went silently towards the Garden Grill, where all the Westown residents were celebrating. They were giggling as they crept through the bushes, behind Wayne and Yuzuki who were outside the restaurant, holding hands and looking at the stars. Around them were others, holding glasses of wine and talking. Everyone was having a good time.  
'What should we do?' Pixie whispered, 'Should we go up behind them and yell 'boo'?'  
'Good idea.'  
They moved closer to the couple, waiting to jump out on them. Before they could, however, Wayne let go of Yuzuki's hand and turned to face him.  
'Yuzuki,' he said.  
The four friends glanced at each other. Nobody else seemed to hear Wayne, but he sounded like he had something important to say.  
'Yes?' Yuzuki answered, smiling.  
A few people glanced at them, before Wayne got down on one knee and everyone focused their attention to them. They fell silent.  
'Yuzuki. I love you with all my heart. You make me happier than anyone in the whole world, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?'  
Yuzuki but his hands to his face, grinning like he'd just won the lottery. 'Oh, Wayne. Yes, of course I will!'  
Everyone burst into applause, including Pixie, Ludus, Lisette and Hinata.  
'Wasn't expecting that!' Lisette said.  
'Me neither!'  
'Wow, I'm so happy for them. I can't wait for the wedding!'  
'Congrats, guys!' Hinata called out to them. The happy couple waved in gratitude at the four friends hiding in the bushes, before wondering why they were there.   
'What are you guys doing?' Yuzuki shouted to them over the rowdy and excited locals.  
'Oh, you know. Getting into the party spirit!' Ludus replied.  
'Come join us!'  
'We really should be getting back. Thanks for the offer, though!'

They left before anyone else spotted them and dragged them into the party, because they still had some more celebrations to be held at the farm. Plus, they wanted to go to the other towns quickly first.

The clock chimed half eleven shortly after they'd jumped behind Kasumi and scared her half to death, and whispered from the bushes behind Iluka. The priestess had not been happy to find out who was behind it.  
'I should have known it would be you, Pixie,' she sniffed, 'But I suppose I can't be mad at you, as it's New Year's.'  
'Happy New Year to you too.'  
'Now scram before I do get mad!' she warned, but she was smiling.  
It was all very amusing, but at last they decided to go back.

Standing under the full moon, they were all extremely tired, but even more happy.  
'This is it, guys. Ten seconds left,' Ludus warned.  
'10,' Lisette began.  
'9' Hinata continued.  
'8.' Pixie.  
'7,' said Ludus, smiling.  
'6.'  
'5.'  
'4.'  
'3.'  
'2.'  
'1!'  
They all jumped in the air, yelling 'Happy New Years!' and laughing. Then, fireworks from the direction of all three towns shot into the sky simultaneously. The colours were beautiful and contrasted each other perfectly, lighting up the sky for everyone to see. Ludus put an arm around Pixie's waist.  
'They're almost a gorgeous as you,' he whispered in her ear. Pixie smiled. It had been a good year, despite... Ford's departure, but she was over that now. From now on everything was going to be perfect, and she and Ludus were going to be happy together forever.

Lisette and Hinata went home at about 3am, both of them exhausted. Hinata had to carry his tired girlfriend back home, much to the amusement of Pixie and Ludus. Ludus stayed for another hour before going home too, despite Pixie's offer that he could stay. 

In her dream, Ford was standing opposite her, just out of reach but close enough that she could see him and the sadness on his face.  
'Good bye, Pixie, and thank you. It's time to let go now...' he said, in a distant tone. Dream Pixie didn't say anything, she just smiled. Returning her smile, Ford slowly faded away.

She'd done it. She'd let go at last.

Or so she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope you liked this chapter! It's a lot happier than the past few ones, that's for sure. The next chapter will be out on Wednesday (ish), so keep an eye out. (You might have guessed that I try post one every Wednesday and Sunday, even if the times are pretty random, but that my differ depending on where you are in the world.) And thank you so much everyone for all the love you've shown on this fic, it means a lot to me.


	20. A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for Wayne and Yuzuki to marry has finally came... but it's safe to say there are some who are not happy about it.

After the festive spirit had calmed down, people started to focus on Wayne and Yuzuki's engagement. Everyone was so happy for them, and most people bought gifts for them in congratulations.   
Everyone except Wayne's fan club.

The girls that were obsessed with Wayne had gone and sulked when he'd started officially going out with Yuzuki, but other than a few petty insults and angry glares, they hadn't done much to bother the couple. Now, though, they were absolutely furious.

Pixie was on her way to the post-office. It was a Saturday, so it wasn't open, but it was also where Wayne lived, and she was going to visit him. She found the postman sitting at his table reading the newspaper.

'Howdy, Wayne,' she said, sliding into the chair opposite him.   
He looked up with a smile. 'Howdy, Pixie. What can I do for you?'  
'Well, I just wanted to congratulate you again. You guys are amazing together.'  
'Aw, thanks. Yourself an' Ludus are adorable too.'  
Pixie blushed. 'Thank you. I actually have something for you, but it's back at the farm. Would it be too much bother to come?'  
'Of course not! Let's go.'

As they walked through Westown, Pixie spotted some familiar faces, and not good ones either. The fan club. They all stood with their arms crossed, dressed in ridiculously short skirts, silky hair blowing in the wind. To Pixie, they seemed like the typical, snobby, cheerleader girls that hated everyone in high school. Their make-up was perfect and their nails were long and painted deep pink. As Wayne and Pixie passed, they glared and one even sighed and tossed her hair back in a manner which seemed to suggest that Wayne and Pixie were old beggars or something, and they were royalty.

Things might have passed without much more than a slightly awkward tension as they walked past, but then Wayne tried to smile at them, just because of the polite and kind person he was. This made them really mad. The one who seemed to be their leader parted her crimson lips and made an indignant sound. Her teeth were blindingly white as she spoke.  
'Wayne, hun, stop.'  
Wayne turned to look at them. 'Ah, hello girls. Can I assist you with something?'  
They all laughed cruelly, the leader's wavy black hair falling past her shoulders, framing her face just perfectly.

The other four girls stood behind her in a formation that must have been practised, all of them glaring at Wayne and Pixie.  
'Wayne, we heard you're getting married.' her voice was layered with spite.  
'Yes, I am. You know that unfortunately I just can't feel that way for any of you lovely ladies, but I'm sure-'  
'Shut up!' she stepped forward and slapped Wayne hard with her perfectly smooth, tanned hand. Wayne stepped back in shock, putting his hand to his face which was turning bright pink.

Pixie stared in shock at the girl. She glared back.  
'What is wrong with you?' Pixie asked, still in disbelief.  
'He deserved it!'  
'What, because he doesn't love a self-indulged, snobby, shallow girl like you?'  
'How dare you!'  
'Leave him alone! He's happy, okay, and you're just being immature.'  
'Stay out of this.'  
'I don't think I will, to be honest.'  
'I said, back off!'  
The girls stepped forward, hoping to intimidate Pixie. It did quite the opposite. She stood up as tall as she could, and she wasn't scared at all, because she knew that even though she might not be as pretty and immaculate as them, working as a farmer meant she had double the strength of all those girls combined.

Wayne had regained his balance, his hand still over his cheek.  
'Ladies, ladies, calm down!' he said. It was futile. Pixie and the girl who's slapped Wayne were glaring daggers at each other.  
'I'll teach you not to get involved in matters that aren't your business,' the girl hissed.  
'I don't think you will. I'm just sticking up for my friend.'  
'Whatever, I don't care what you call your interfering. Get lost, moron!' she grabbed at Pixie's hair. Of course she did; typical for someone like her. Pixie ducked and tripped her up.

Before she could fall, Wayne caught her. She angrily (but glamorously, of course) shoved him away.  
'Look, girls, can we stop this now?' Wayne pleaded.  
'Wayne, hun, it's nothing to do with you any more.'  
'You really need to learn how to be a decent human being!' Pixie spat at her.  
Before things could get too heated, Frank came out of his house just at the right moment.  
'Now then, what's goin' on?' he demanded.  
Pixie looked at her uncle. 'She slapped Wayne.'  
'He deserved it!'  
'Now now kiddos,' Frank said, standing in between the girls, facing the fan club, 'I think it'd be best if ya left with y'er friends an' didn't come back. Wayne's taken now, y'er hear me girls?'  
They nodded reluctantly. Frank wasn't someone you argued with.  
'Go 'ome, and find someone else.'  
Pixie nodded to back him up. 'You'll be a lot happier that way.  
The dark-haired girl sniffed.   
'Come on, girls. We don't need these... low-level people anyway. Let's go marry some rich guys or something. I could do with some money.'  
With that, they walked away, hair swaying in perfect unison. They were so ridiculous it would be funny, if they weren't so mean to Wayne.

Frank turned to face Pixie and Wayne.  
'Ya alright, Wayne?' he asked.  
'Yes, Frank, thanks. I'm sorry I upset them so much.'  
'Look, it ain't y'er fault. Is it, Pixie?'  
Pixie shook her head. 'No, of course not. You're happy with Yuzuki. Pay no attention to them.'  
'Aw, thanks guys. Y'all so nice to me. Right, who wants to go get lunch? I'll pay.'

The wedding was due two weeks later. Everyone rushed around buying dresses and ties, sorting out hair styles and jewellery. Megan and Ginjiro worked together to organise the wedding and where it was to be held. In the end, Wayne and Yuzuki decided to get married by the alter in Tsuyukusa, where it was traditional for citizens of the town to marry.

On the morning of the wedding, Lisette went to Pixie's. They planned on helping each other sort out hair and make-up.  
'Do you think I should have my hair down for a change?' Lisette asked, standing in front of the mirror, tugging on her pigtails.  
'Yes! You'll look absolutely stunning!'  
Lisette blushed in pleasure. 'Thank you! What are you going to do with your hair?'  
'I think I'm going to do a side-parting and just have my hair fall onto one shoulder.'  
'Darn, you're going to look beautiful!'  
'Thank you. Baby pink for blush?'  
'Good idea. Your skin is so pale, sometimes you look like you're a vampire or something.'  
Pixie's eyes lit up. She loved vampires. When she was younger, she used to play games with Lynn where they pretended to be vampire princesses and were instantly killed if they went into the sun.  
Thinking of the days with Lynn no longer brought sadness to her heart; now she just smiled at the wonderful childhood she'd had.

Finally ready, Pixie and Lisette set out for the wedding. Pixie was wearing a pastel blue dress and Lisette was wearing a plain pink one with a black strip with a rose pinned to it around the waist. They both looked amazing, and Ludus looked prouder than anyone when Pixie met him at the wedding area.  
'This is a really nice place to get married,' he commented, looking at the blossom petals floating to the ground from the trees.  
'Yes, it really is,' Pixie agreed. Ludus looked at her, and Pixie realised what he was implying. She blushed and quickly looked down.

Umekichi was dressed in a neat cloak, waiting to marry the couple by the alter. The guests were chatting whilst everyone arrived. Kasumi stood next to Pixie as they got into two lines to make the aisle clear for Wayne and Yuzuki to walk down.  
'Hello, Pixie,' she said.  
'Hi, Kasumi! I'm so happy for Yuzuki and Wayne.'  
'Me too. Wait, I think that might be Wayne coming now.'

Music started playing as Wayne walked up the path, accompanied by Megan. When he got there, Pixie could see that he was glowing with joy, but also biting his lip in nervousness. He glanced around at the guests, and Pixie caught his eye. She gave him the thumbs up, though he still seemed to be shaking. Your wedding day really did seem to be the most wonderful but nerve-wracking day of your life.

Yuzuki appeared a few moments later, escorted up the aisle by Omiyo. When he reached Wayne, they smiled at each other and stood side-by-side.

'We are gathered here today,' Umekichi began, 'To witness the wedding of Wayne Woods and Yuzuki Piwyr. First, we have a couple of short speeches.'  
Komari was beaming as she stepped forward, to the side of the happy couple. Pixie didn't know her that well, but she seemed like a friendly, energetic girl.  
'Me an' Yuzuki have been friends forever,' she said, 'An' a long time ago he told me that he liked guys rather than girls. Ya know, I always thought he'd be teased about it, but I underestimated the good kind people of these parts, an' they accepted him when, a few months ago, he and Wayne became a couple. I love Yuzuki with all my heart, an' I only want the best for him. Wayne makes him happier than anyone else, an' I hope they stay together for the rest of their lives.'  
The guests burst into applaud, and Komari returned to them, flashing smiles at everyone.

When the clapping died down, Umekichi turned to Wayne.  
'Was one of your friends going to give a speech?'  
'Well, I hope so. I would ask my buddy Ford, but he... he left a while back, so I was gonna ask Brad or Hector, but, well, Hector ain't much of a speaker, an' Brad... well, I did ask him, but he forgot 'cause he was cooking all the food. So, I know I've left it to the absolute last minute, but Pixie, would you give a short speech?'  
All eyes turned to Pixie. She didn't know what to say. Of course she couldn't decline, but she had no idea what to say. 'Of course,' she said eventually, and walked up to the front after Ludus squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Everyone was looking at her, but it was too late to back out now.  
'I would just like to say that when I first moved here, I thought Wayne was a hopeless player.' this earned a few giggles and nods of agreement from the crowd. 'But when I got to know him, I realised what a nice guy he was. He was always helping me out and making me laugh, and I realised that he was just being polite to all those obsessed fans of his. Still, I didn't think we were best friends until he let me into the secret that him and Yuzuki were dating. They even asked me to be there when they told Umekichi and Omiyo.'  
Omiyo smiled warmly at her from the crowd, and the rest of the guests seemed touched by the story.   
'Both of them are very close friends of mine,' Pixie continued, 'And I can see how happy they make each other. I have every belief that their love will last forever.'  
The crowd applauded her, and she went back to stand beside Ludus and Kasumi, who smiled at her.

As they quietened, Umekichi cleared his throat.  
'And now, onto the vows. But first I am permitted to ask that if anyone in this gathering disagrees with this wedding, please speak now.'  
Nobody spoke, much to Wayne and Yuzuki's relief.   
'So,' Umekichi continued, 'We begin the vows. Do you, Wayne, take Yuzuki as your lawfully wedded husband and promise to stay by him during happiness and health, sadness and sickness?'  
'I do,' Wayne said, smiling.  
'And do you, Yuzuki, take Wayne to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you swear to stay by him in happiness and health, sadness and sickness?'  
'I do.'  
'Then I declare you married!'  
Yuzuki and Wayne kissed, and then the crowd started cheering. It was a very joyous day.

After the wedding, they went to Ginjiro's tea shop, where a feast was laid out. Everyone was laughing and chatting, congratulating Wayne and Yuzuki. They all seemed even happier than at New Year's, and it brought a warm feeling to Pixie's heart.

The guests started leaving as it began to get dark. Pixie was very tired, and full from all the food she'd eaten. She had to lean on Ludus as they walked back to her farm.  
'That was the best time I've had since New Year's,' Ludus said.  
'Same. I- I'm so sleepy.' Right on cue, she yawned.   
Ludus laughed. 'Do you want me to carry you?'  
'No, no. It's fine. I can walk.'  
It soon became clear that she could not walk. She fell asleep in Ludus' arms, and he placed her lovingly down on her bed when they got back. Before he left, he kissed her forehead.  
'I love you, Pixie. I hope we can have a wedding that's somehow a million times better than that one day.'

He put his hand into his pocket, and opened the small, velvet box he had in there, admiring the silver ring inside it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I hope you liked this one. :) See you in the next chapter!


	21. Unspoken Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixie is going to learn how to swim, but before she does, maybe she should investigate why the clinic door is open?

‘Maybe it's time that you learnt how to swim.'  
Ludus was laid on the sofa at Pixie's, examining a blueprint which he held over his head. Pixie had just walked in the door after settling her farm down for the night.  
'Gosh, you really do get bored on your days off, don't you?' she said, kicking of her boots.  
'Yes, and I figured I might as well wait for you here. So, do you want to learn how to swim?'  
She sighed and sat down on a wooden chair, exhausted. Did she really have the time to learn how to swim? Still, she couldn't deny that she wanted to.  
'Yes, I do, but I don't have the time.'  
'Yes you do. What are you doing on Sunday?'  
'Nothing, but-'  
'We're going swimming.'

That Sunday, Pixie woke up very early. She was excited about learning to swim, but first she had to quickly go and see Miranda about what to get Frank for his birthday. Neither of them were really sure what he wanted, since Frank's main and only-known interest was farming and he had everything possible to do with that subject.

Miranda was waiting for her when she got into the shop.  
'Morning, Pixie. I was thinking maybe we could get him a puppy, as a combined present?'  
'That's a great idea!' Pixie clapped her hands as she recalled how her uncle was always saying how nice it would be if his dog Lucky had a friend.  
'Well, I'll sort everything out. Sorry for draggin' ya here so early for nothin',' Miranda apologised.  
'It's okay, I actually had to get up early this morning anyway. Ludus is going to teach me how to swim.'  
'Oh, that's great for you, sweetie.'  
'Yes, I'm really excited. See you!'

On her way back to the farm, Pixie passed the deserted clinic. She looked up at the dark windows, and remembered how on the first day she'd met him, Ford had looked down at her from them in a way that had made her shudder and want to run away. What she wouldn't give for that to happen again.

Before she walked past the clinic, she stopped. The door was slightly open. Pixie couldn't resist not taking a peek, and carefully put her head around the door. Dust covered the floor and furniture, something that would never happen if Ford still lived there. Just as she was about to leave, she heard something fall off a table. Something was in the clinic.

Realising that she couldn't just walk away now, curious Pixie stepped silently into the clinic. She walked to where she'd heard something smash, and, to her surprise, saw a small dog wagging it's tail and scampering around the room.  
'Hello,' she said, crouching down to pet it, 'I recognise you.'  
It was very clearly the beagle that hung around the clinic all the time. Pixie never thought that he was Ford's pet, but if he was in here, then maybe he was.

Suddenly, the dog turned around and bolted up the stairs. Pixie cursed silently. She couldn't just let the dog roam around Ford's house like it owned the place. Even if the doctor had left, letting wild animals run around wasn't a good idea. Feeling slightly intrusive, she followed the energetic beagle up the stairs.

The dog was sitting on the bed, looking like he was about to lay down and go to sleep. As Pixie went to scoop him up and carry him downstairs, she knocked into Ford' old bedside table, and a notebook fell off. It opened on a page full of his immaculate handwriting.

Pixie was curious, of course she was. She wanted to know what he thought about life, since this was obviously some kind of diary, but it wasn't right to intrude. And she wouldn't have, if she hadn't spotted her name written on the second line of the page. After she saw that, there was no way she could juts put the book back and forget about it. She picked it up, and began to read.

_Diary,  
Today has been a rather productive day. I carried out two experiments, one of which had very exceptional results and the other not so much. But that doesn't matter. It's Pixie who is the only thing on my mind right now. She always is, and I don't know why. I feel like I need her more than I've never needed anything, and I want to see her smile and hear her voice so much. Today we didn't see each other, and now I feel very unhappy. I don't understand. I want to tell her how I feel, because she always seems to help and know what is happening. I know she'd know what this is, even though I'm afraid of the truth. I do, in fact, have a suspicion, and perhaps i am… perhaps I am in love with Pixie Fawn. _

____

Pixie gripped the book, shaking. The dog jumped off the bed, barked, and rushed back downstairs, knocking something else over, but Pixie didn't care. She flicked through pages of the diary, not sure what she was looking for, when a page fell out of it. 

_Dear Pixie,_  
_I am writing this letter because you make me feel in a way nobody else has before. When I'm around you, I feel like there are no problems in the world, as bizarre as that sounds. When something is troubling me, I always desire to speak to you about it, because you seem to know the answer to everything, and your presence is simply very comforting. I realise that I should talk to you about this, because I have no idea what the strange flutters in my stomach are when you smile at me, and I worry that might happen because I am ill. Again, I feel like if I am ill, you can fix me. Why? I don't understand, Pixie, and I want to. But I do understand what you meant all that time ago, when I upset Carrie over her cooking, and then Brad was furious at me. I get what you meant when you said 'And you can see why it made Brad so upset. He loves Carrie very much, and seeing her upset makes him want to murder whatever did that to her.' It makes sense to me now. If somebody hurt you, I would hate them with such a passion they would find themselves wish they had never been born._  
_What I'm trying to say is that I'm not sure what I feel, but I suspect it may be love. I think I'm in love you, Pixie._  
_That being said, I will never send this letter, therefore you will never read it. If you do, though, then that means I'm not there any more, which means I am in unbearable agony without you. I know this is true because of how I feel when I am with you and when I am not.  
Yours truly, Ford. _

Pixie put the book down and sat on the floor. She put her head in her hands and rocked back and forth, beginning to cry. Why? Why had this happened? Why couldn't she be happy? More than that, the last part of the letter upset her. He was in pain. He'd been in pain for over six months now. That was how he was living, and it was all her fault. 

'It looks cold,' Pixie protested, shivering as she stood in her black swimming costume by the edge of the water. Ludus was already in the ocean, splashing it up in his face to show her how fun it was. She wasn't convinced.  
'Aw, come on!' Ludus called, 'How are you going to learn how to swim if you won't even get into the water?'  
'But it's deep and freezing!’  
'Don't make me come and drag you in.’  
'Fine…’ Pixie dipped the tip of her toe into the water and then quickly pulled it away.  
'Pixie.’  
'Okay, okay. I’m coming.’  
She cautiously walked into the ocean until the water was knee-deep. Then she started to retreat, but Ludus swam over to her.  
'Oh no you don't,’ he said, 'I will drag you deeper into the sea.’  
He moved closer to her, so she quickly advanced. The tips of her hair got soaked with the salt-water. 

Ludus stood next to her in the water. Pixie could feel the sand on the bottom of the ocean tickling her feet and the gentle current pushing against her.  
'Okay, let's start. Lie on you stomach.’  
She turned over in the water, splashing Ludus in the face. He sighed, blinking it out of his eyes.  
'Oops. Sorry.’  
'No, it’s okay. This is just going to be harder than I thought it would be.’ 

Six hours later, Pixie had managed to learn the very rough basics of swimming. They climbed out the sea, exhausted, and retired to the Carosello for some icy drinks and cake.  
'What do you think you two are doing, dripping water all over my beautiful floor?’ Iluka demanded as they sat down.  
'Sorry Iluka. Ludus was teaching me how to swim.’  
'Yes, Siluka and I were watching. It was positively hilarious.’  
'Um, mahalo,’ Pixie replied, embarrassed. Had she really been that bad?  
'Now now, Iluka. That's not true,’ Ludus argued.  
'Yeah, yeah. Well, enjoy your drinks, lovebirds.’ 

A week later, Pixie could just about swim. Not gracefully and strongly, but enough to save her life if she needed it. 

'I think we should all go on a boat ride,’ Lisette said to Ludus, Hinata and Pixie as they met for their weekly gathering.  
'Good idea! To celebrate Pixie’s accomplishment,’ Hinata agreed.  
Ludus nodded. 'Yes, I don't see why not. Tomorrow afternoon, meet on Lulukoko beach, yeah?’  
'Okay, let's do it!’ Pixie exclaimed, beaming. 

'How far out are we planning to go?’ Pixie asked.  
'I don’t know, but it's an adventure!’ 

They continued until the sun began to set, and then Lisette anxiously suggested they started to head back before it got dark. They had had a great time, laughing and enjoying eachother’s company, but it was time to go back.  
'Can I have an oar now?’ Pixie asked.  
'Okay. Hinata?’  
'Ludus, you should give her your one.’  
'No, just give me the oar.’  
Ludus reached across and grabbed onto Hinata’s oar. He held so firmly to it that when Ludus tugged at it, the boat shook.  
'Stop it!’ Lisette squealed.  
Hinata pulled the oar towards him, rocking the boat even more.  
'Ludus, let go!’ he said through gritted teeth.  
They were both pulling hard on the oar that when Ludus finally released it, the boat tipped over. All four friends got dumped into the water. 

Pixie gasped for breath, swimming towards Ludus who held onto her as she struggled with the iciness of the water. Hinata was swimming confidently towards them, and Lisette was holding onto the boat.  
'Well done, Hinata!’ Ludus said when he got his breath back.  
'What?! That wasn't my fault!’  
'Really not the time,’ Pixie cut in, shivering.  
'You think it was my fault!?’ Ludus yelled, shocked.  
'Guys,’ Lisette said, turning pale.  
'One moment Lisette. Ludus seems to think that it was my fault that the boat capsized!’  
'Okay but I really think you should look here.’  
'Hinata! I can't believe you!’  
'Oh, Ludus. You just can't admit you were wrong.’  
Suddenly, they were drowned out by a scream. They all turned to look at Lisette. She was a few feet away from them, clinging onto the upturned boat, staring at something in the water. A fin. 

Pixie looked at Ludus, panicked. His face drained of colour as his eyes landed on the predator close to them.  
'Shark,’ he muttered, 'It's a shark. And not a small one either. We’re right next to a Great White.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! There are a lot of exciting things planned for the next few chapters so I may not reply to comments (i don't want to spoil anything) but don't worry, I will still read them and treasure them as well as take any suggestions and criticism into account. Thank you <3


	22. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixie and her friends are stranded in the ocean with a shark. Are they safe?

'Don’t move, Lisette!’   
Hinata swam as calmly as possible over to his girlfriend. She was paralysed in fear, her face as pale as a ghost. Hinata put his arms around her, his eyes on the shark. Suddenly, the fin above the water vanished.

Nobody moved, everyone frozen in the water. Suddenly, Pixie screamed, agony flashing across her face.  
'My foot!’ she shrieked.  
Ludus gasped, and grabbed one of the oars from the boat. He started moving towards Pixie.  
'Stay still, sweetheart. I'm going to hit it.’  
'No! Ludus, there's no reason to hurt it!’ Pixie protested, wincing. Blood from her foot was staining the clear waves, but the shark didn't attack her again. There was no reason to hurt it.   
Ludus looked at her like she was crazy.  
'Darling, that thing just bit you! I'm going to hit it!’  
'No, you're not! You'll have to skewer me with that thing before you hurt the shark!’  
'Don’t be silly, Pixie. It could kill us all!’  
The fin appeared above the surface tight next to Pixie. Lisette gasped, Hinata looked like he was about to cry and Ludus looked like he wanted to stab the creature with the oar, but Pixie smiled and reached out a hand to the shark. Then she very slowly submerged under the water.

She was beautiful. Her eyes were as black as the night, but full of wisdom. She seemed to have her huge jaw curved into a smile, her brilliant dagger teeth on display. Her skin was scratched all over, but clearly very thick, and the most wonderful shade of grey. Pixie reckoned she must be about seventeen feet long. Carefully, Pixie placed a hand on her nose. The shark moved closer to her, like a cat leaning into its owner’s hand. That was when Pixie realised that the shark was lonely and scared, no fight left inside to attack humans just for the sake of it. In fact, it never wanted to hurt people in the first place. How misunderstood these creatures were.  
'It’s okay,’ she promised silently, stroking it, 'Nobody is going to hurt you.’  
They stayed there, shark and human, for a few moments before the shark slowly retreated, swimming away from Pixie without looking back.

By this time, Pixie was getting out of breath, so she resurfaced. Her friends were all looking at her expectantly.  
'What did you just do?’ Lisette breathed.  
'I- I,’ she wanted to explain, but there were no words. Hinata was looking at her in awe, and Ludus… well, Ludus looked furious.  
'What?’ she demanded, fed up with his recent, cold behaviour. He'd wanted to harm the shark.  
'Nothing,’ he growled.  
Pixie rolled her eyes. 'Okay. I am not in the mood for this, but you better have a good explanation!’ Their sodden clothes were dragging them downwards, and staying afloat was getting more difficult with every moment. They'd have to do something very soon, and now was definitely not the time to argue.  
'Oh, or else?’ Ludus snapped.  
'I don't know!’   
Ludus smirked.  
Before things could get any more heated, Lisette interrupted, clearing her throat politely.  
'What are we going to do?’ she asked.  
'We need to find the shore,' Hinata told them.  
'The boat is... out of action,' Pixie looked at the sinking boat they'd sailed out in. It was upside down and slowly sinking.   
'Well, we're going to have to swim then.'  
'All the way to shore?'  
'Until we find somewhere, even just a rock to sit on. We can't just stay here. We'll freeze.'  
Reluctantly, they started to swim. It was tough as the waves kept jumping over them and their clothes were weighing them down, but they had no other choice.

Not before long, the sky began to get very dark, and the water very cold. Lisette's rose-coloured lips had turned blue, and frost started to appear on Pixie’s eyelashes.  
'It’s still spring, just out of winter,’ Hinata reminded them helpfully, 'Very cold at night, especially at sea. The chances are we all freeze and get hyperthermia.’  
'Not helpful.'  
'Wait!’ Ludus yelled, 'Look over there! I think it’s the shore!’   
Squinting into the distance, they managed to see a vague outline of land, and they all began to swim faster, renewed energy inside of them. It soon became clear that it was not the shore they were aiming for, but an island, which was all they could hope for given the circumstances.

The tired group climbed out of the sea, shivering. The sand was soft beneath their feet, but there was no moon, so they couldn't see much around them.  
'W-what do w-we do now?’ Pixie asked, wrapping her arms around her.  
'We should g-go to sleep and work out what to d-do in the morning. I-it's too d-dark to do anything n-now,' Ludus said.  
'We’ll freeze in our sleep!’ she argued.  
'I’m s-sorry, but do you have a b-better idea?’  
'Yes!’  
'What is it th-then?!’  
'We actually wait until our clothes are dry before we s-settle down to our deaths.’  
Ludus laughed, despite shaking from the cold. 'You’re so dramatic!’  
'I’m being serious!’  
'And stupid!’  
Lisette and Hinata looked at each other, and started slowly backing away.   
'We’re just going to go, uh, check out where we are, you know,’ Hinata muttered, and he and Lisette ran for it.

Pixie and Ludus were left glaring at each other. This had never happened to them before; they were always sweet and loving towards each other. Something had changed, Pixie could sense it.  
'Ludus,’ she said quietly, 'I think we should talk.’  
Ludus nodded and they sat down on the beach. For a while they were silent, neither of them knowing what to say.

The stars shine brightly above them and they could hear Lisette and Hinata’s voices a little while away. Ocean waves gently lapped up on the shore, brushing their sodden shoes and making the calming sound of the sea that everyone dreams of falling asleep listening to.  
'I know, Pixie,’ Ludus said at last. He was speaking softly, in the tone he usually used for her.  
'You know what?’ she asked, though in her heart she already knew what he was talking about.  
'That you’re still in love with him.’  
'I- Ludus, I-’  
'It’s okay. We can't help who we fall in love with.’   
Pixie looked at him, and saw a sadness in his eyes she’d never seen before, and it looked like he was about to cry.   
'Ludus, I love _you_ .’  
'But you love him too.’  
She opened her mouth to protest, to say it wasn't true, but inside she knew it was, and she hated herself for it. But she couldn't lie to him.  
'But he’s not here,’ she reasoned, desperately.  
'I know, sweetheart. And I’m not mad at you. I'm mad at myself for falling in love with you.’  
That hurt, and it hurt badly. Ludus must have sensed it because his face softened.  
'I’m sorry, I didn't mean it like that.’  
'There’s no other way to mean it,’ Pixie whispered, tears swelling over her eyes and into the sand below her.  
'I love you Pixie, and I always will, but there wouldn't be this much hurt if I didn’t. For you as much as me.’  
'B-but... Ludus I really do love you. With all my heart.'  
He smiled sadly. 'I know you do. But you also love him, and until you don't... well, there's kind of a problem.'  
'But I don't know what to do! I can't help it!'  
He didn't yell at her, or cry. He just looked at her once, eyes glistening, and then looked to the sand.

Ludus was silent for a while, making patterns in the sand and avoiding Pixie's eyes. She was crying fully now, all the sorrow she'd had bottled up spilling out of her since the day Ford left. Finally she didn't have to drown it, to pretend it wasn't there. She didn't have to lie to herself and say that she was just fine, and that she didn't want or need him to come back. Her heart was in shreds, and Ludus was slowly sewing it back up, but at the moment it wasn't enough. Would it ever be enough? It would have to be. If it wasn't... well, then she was letting her whole life be ruined by one man. That was immature and unreasonable, plus, she knew that she loved Ludus. She knew that he made her happy, and she knew what a selfish, horrible, cruel monster she was for wanting him, but she also knew that he loved her, and he must know what a terrible person she was for doing this to him. He knew, but he accepted her. He tried to fix her broken heart, despite the amount of hurt it caused both of them, and Pixie loved him for it. She loved him strongly, but she also loved Ford. That was the problem, and it was a problem that couldn't be solved.

They sat there for a little while, before Ludus put his arm around her and she leaned into him, crying her eyes out. He was silent, but he held her until she had no tears left to cry.

'I'm so sorry, Ludus,' she sobbed when the tears were running out.  
'It's okay, darling, I forgive you.'  
'But it's so unfair on you...'  
'I know, but I love you Pixie, and no way am I giving you up because of this. Besides, some people would say it's impossible to love two people at once. They'd say you only love one of us.'  
'That would be you, of course.'  
'Would it?' he gently pushed Pixie away so that he could look into her eyes. 'If you had to choose, if Ford came back... who would it be?'  
'You,' she said, 'You.'  
He didn't answer for a moment. 'I hope so, sweetheart, I really do.' He spoke so quietly she could barely hear him, but when she did, it broke her heart all over again.

Lisette woke them up the next morning. They had fallen asleep by the shore, whilst Hinata and Lisette had explored the island. They all sat down, stomachs growling, as the tired pair explained to Ludus and Pixie what they had found.  
'There's a jungle of some sorts over there,' Hinata told them, pointing. The island was tiny, so the jungle was less than twenty metres away from them. 'Not sure how safe it is, though. We didn't want to risk it in the dark.  
Lisette nodded. 'And round there is more of the sand. It's tiny, and we can't see anything that would give us any indication to where we are.'  
'Then how are we going to get back?' Pixie asked anxiously.  
'I don't know,' Hinata looked more worried than any of them. He was the youngest of the bunch, and Pixie guessed that he must be thinking about all his friends, the children that loved to play with him, and his career as well as his dream of acting. They'd all be put on hold until they figured out a way to get back. As would all of their lives, Pixie's animals, Ludus' shop, Lisette's flowers... for goodness knows how long. They had to get home, and fast.

For the next hour or so, they searched for food. They needed to get back as soon as possible, but it was no use starving to death whilst they figured out how to. At last they ventured into the strange forest and found some edible-looking berries. Of course, they could be full of poison, but Ludus said that he thought he might have seen them and tried them before, so they were their best chance. They also managed to find some wild animals running about, but they couldn't figure out how to set a trap, so it looked like they were going to have to make do with the berries.

They sat back on the beach, and Ludus volunteered to take the first bite. Of course, none of them wanted to be the first one, but they also didn't want to see their friend die before them, so they all offered. Ludus wasn't hearing any of it, and put one straight into his mouth.  
'Here goes,' he said.  
They all waited in tension, until ten seconds had passed, and nothing had happened to him. He flashed them a smile, before turning an unhealthy colour. His eyes rolled back into his head, and then, as if in slow motion, he collapsed backwards onto the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i hope you liked it. I'm sorry if this one doesn't seem very good, I've been really busy lately, but i wanted to get it out. 
> 
> Fameria- Thank you for your comment about the sharks. It made me realise that if I went for the obvious, shark-attacks-them-and-they-all-get-hurt thing, then it won't help the beautiful creatures that needed to be protected. Thank you.


	23. The Pain of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's been away for a long, long time, so how has he been coping without Pixie?

He put the test tube into the light so that he could see the exact shade of red it was. Clear, with a pinkish tinge. Just as he'd expected. He placed it back on the table and turned around, looking at his new home. Except it wasn't really new any more; he'd been here for six months. Six months of meeting new people. Six months of trying to fit in. And six months of missing her.

She was just one girl, he told himself, as he began to sweep the glistening white floor. Just one girl, one human who was no longer in his life. There was no point even letting her cross his mind any more. This is what he told himself a million times a day for the past six months, yet it made no difference what-so-ever. She still lived in his mind like a ghost, one he needed to leave because of the agony she brought, and yet one he couldn't go on without.

He'd finished sweeping. Looking around to survey the tidiness of the place, he decided that it was time to go to sleep. It was, after all, important for a doctor to be well-rested, even if every day he told himself that it was only fourteen hours to get through. He reached a gloved hand for the light-switch, when there came a knock from the door.

Annoyance crept up inside of him. Couldn't people just let him get on with his life without bothering him? And if not, then why call at this hour? He thought about ignoring it, but whoever was at the door knew he was in; he always was. And suppose this was a patient who needed treatment immediately? No, he couldn't just leave it.

It took five strides to get to the door, one less than it had in his clinic in Westown. This one wasn't too bad, but it was quite a bit smaller and the stairs were in the most inconvenient place. Still, it was what he had to live with.

He opened the door to a young woman who he'd seen a couple of times around town before. She was a girl that, back in Westown, would have definitely been one of Wayne's devoted followers, with her perfect features and excessive make-up. Of course, she was very pretty, that was undeniable, but nothing compared to Pixie.

'Hello, Ford,' she seemed to sing.  
'Good evening,' he replied, 'What brings you here?'  
'Well, I was hoping I could have a word with you.'  
Ford sighed inwardly. This was not what he needed right now. In fact, he never needed it, but today was especially bad. It was one of those days where he felt so despaired and miserable, so alone and in so much suffering that he wanted to do nothing but close his eyes and block everything out.

She was looking at him anxiously, probably expecting him to slam the door in her face. He certainly felt like doing that, yet he did have some manners.  
'You may come in,' he said at last, 'But your visit must be swift.'  
She nodded and followed him inside, her blonde hair falling behind her. It was silky and shiny, but compared to Pixie's golden strands, it repulsed him to look at it. 

He sat down at his desk, motioning for her to sit down opposite. She obliged, looking very nervous. Well, he wasn't unaware to the slight fear villagers had for him. It had been same in Westown, though by the time he left it was only really Colin who was still scared of him.

She cleared her throat in the daintiest way possible.  
'So, Ford,' she began, 'I'll start by saying that I am not ill.'  
'Then why are you here?' he asked, irritated.  
'Because, during the past few months, I have been watching you.'  
'Please refrain from continuing to do that, as it is not-'  
'Let me finish,' she stopped him, leaning forward slightly. 'And I think I've fallen in love with you, Ford.'  
He blinked. She had fallen in love with him. Of course she had. Oh, the irony. A rush of anger flared up inside of him, even though there was no way she could know how much that hurt him. It was like the universe was laughing at him. Those words she had just said to him, those were the words Pixie said to him in his dreams. Those were the words he needed to hear from the one he'd moved so far away from, the words he'd never hear from her.

She was watching him closely. It was clear now why she seemed so nervous.  
'I'm sorry,' he said, no emotion in his voice, 'I do not and will not feel the same way.'  
A look of surprise crossed her face, followed by a brief flash of pain. Somehow she managed to set her face into a blank expression, though the hurt he'd just caused her was still shining through the mask.

Suddenly he felt bad. Guilty. He'd just made her feel a fraction of the agony Pixie had caused him. He knew how much it hurt, and yet he'd just carelessly crushed her feelings as if they were a piece of paper clenched in his fist. But there wasn't a way he couldn't do that. He didn't love her.

Her eyes shone in the way that they only do if someone is about to cry but are trying desperately not to.  
'I apologise for any upset I have caused you,' Ford said, 'But I don't feel those kind of emotions for anyone.'   
_Anyone but Pixie,_ he added in his head.  
She bit her lip to stop the tears. 'It's okay. I understand. Thank you.'  
Standing up, she slowly walked away from the desk. As she left the building, he heard her break down into sobs.

The doctor put his head in his hands. He didn't even know her name, and this was what he'd done to her. But this was what happened, he realised. People weren't just made up of tissue and bone. They were more than that, made up of feelings and emotions too. And this was what he needed to understand better; the way love and hate ripped people apart the way that from the outside they'd seem perfectly fine, but inside they were fighting the feelings running deep through them. He was beginning to realise this more now, because it was happening to him. The constant battle to stop his emotions running too high.

What would happen if they did? What would happen if he let himself me taken over by the grief and love he felt when he thought of Pixie? The thought of doing so, of breaking down the barrier he'd set up made him terrified, but at the same time he was curious. An experiment, he told himself. It was another experiment to discover information. Taking a deep breath, he let the swarm inside of him run free.

It hurt. It hurt _so much_. Her eyes, her beautiful turquoise eyes full of admiration and kindness flashed through his mind, along with her honey-coloured hair blowing in the wind as she turned away from him, laughing after a joke she'd made. Next he thought of her smile, the way her rose-coloured lips turned upwards and her eyes sparkled with life and love. Her porcelain skin, slightly tanned in places after hours on the farm, and her beautifully tiny hands that somehow managed to water hundreds of crops and tend to the many animals she loved and cared for on the farm every day. He remembered the way her eyebrows creased and a small frown appeared on her face when she was determined to do something, and the way she gave him her undivided attention those times when she'd been there when he was upset. She had an unfathomable amount of kindness and patience, despite how cold and harsh he knew he was sometimes. She was the only girl in the world who accepted him, and not just accepted him, but cared about him too, and didn't wish him to be anything he wasn't.

Then he recalled the time they'd met. He'd been called by Wayne when he'd found her collapsed on the ground. He remembered how he'd thought she was a very reckless girl, and stupid. That day he'd had a lot of clients to deal with, so he wasn't in the best of moods, especially as it was his first day back in a couple of months. 

Still, he had been surprised about how quickly and how well she had recovered. As soon as she'd regained consciousness she'd said hi to him and frowned, as if she was trying to figure something out. Then, when he tried to get her to stay to make sure she didn't have any serious damage, she displayed a vast amount of stubbornness, which Ford had both admired and been annoyed by at the same time. Later that day, he'd realised that he'd been pretty harsh on her, but that hadn't bothered him too much. He probably wouldn't see her much more anyway.

Then, that very same evening, she went with Wayne to the Garden Grill, and they sat at his table. This had really irritated him. Didn't Wayne know better than to bring one of his fans with him, as she no doubt was? He'd tried to hide his mild anger by analysing the book he was reading, when she had told him that that book was her favourite. That moment, that was when everything changed. His opinion on her changed drastically, from some shallow, incapable girl into an intelligent, competent individual. They'd started to talk about Shakespeare, which included a misunderstanding about her and Wayne as well as an agreement to talk about their favourite parts of Shakespeare when they got the chance. 

That was how it started. What followed was more pain, sadness and grief than he could have ever suspected. But it wasn't just that, no, not at all. When he was with Pixie he felt an absurd amount of giddy happiness and affection that he'd never felt before. She lit up his life, and he eagerly awaited the moments she would walk into his day and exchange just a few words, or a smile. The way she made him feel... it was indescribable. She brought out the best part of him, and made him need to see her like he needed to breathe.

And this was why he ran out after the girl who had just declared her love to him. If he made her feel just a little bit like how Pixie made him feel, then he'd just destroyed her. He had to do something, anything, to soften the pain.  
'Excuse me,' he called to her. She turned around, surprised, and tears falling from her face.  
'Yes?' she choked.  
'I am deeply sorry,' he told her, 'I am certain that you are an incredible person, and you deserve far better than someone like me. You deserve someone who will give you their undying love and uninterrupted attention whenever you are in the same room. I would be a very poor excuse for that, and I apologise again for the hurt I may have caused you. Please, don't be sad.'  
'I- I... thank you, Ford. I'll be okay. I've been hurt worse before.'  
'Quite,' he forced a smile, although he wished he could say the same about his situation.

Later that evening, he couldn't sleep, so he got out his diary and started writing about the events of the day. He wrote about Pixie, and all the memories that had flooded back to him of her. Then he froze. The diary. Back in Westown, his old diary was sitting on his bedside table, next to letter to Pixie declaring his love for her. And somehow he knew, with utmost certainty, that she had found that letter and his diary, and was very much aware of his feelings for her.   
'The letter,' he mumbled to himself, 'What did the letter say?'

He searched his very organised memory for the contents of the letter he'd spent three hours writing. Pieces came back to him, but he couldn't format the whole thing in his mind. What had he said? That he loved her, that was for sure. What else? What had he said that could have made her stop and think about him, wish he was there, just for a moment?

Then he remembered.  
'Oh,' he muttered, 'Oh dear.'  
He remembered very clearly what he had said in the final paragraph of the letter, and he knew what it would do to Pixie.  
 _I will never send this letter, therefore you will never read it. If you do, though, then that means I'm not there any more, which means I am in unbearable agony without you._  
Kind, loving, sweet Pixie. She'd be in tears at that, he knew she would. He knew that she cared about him, if not in the way he wanted, and that would break her heart. What had he done? There was always the possibility that she hadn't read it, but it was one of those things that he just _knew_ ,as certainly as he knew how loudly he would have to shout to someone in the next room; it was subconscious. She had read that letter, and it had upset her. Her unbelievable amount of empathy was one of the things that he liked most about her. And now, fully aware of that, he'd left and written her a letter which would tear her up inside.

For the first time in as long as he could remember, Ford cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I hoped you liked this chapter. I don't know why, but I had a strange urge to write from Ford's point of view, and I hope it worked. <3


	24. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludus makes a rough recovery, but their still stuck on the island? Will they ever be able to leave, or are they destined to stay there forever?

Ludus sat up, dizziness clouding his head. Pixie, Hinata and Lisette were two metres away, talking in hushed tones. He groaned, falling back into the sand beneath him. Thirsty. He was thirsty.  
'Water,' he croaked.   
Pixie and the others looked at him in surprise, and suddenly someone was tipping a coconut shell to his mouth, letting clean, fresh water pour into him.  
'It's gonna be okay, man,' Hinata told him, 'Just hang in tight.'  
'What happened?' he asked, as the water withdrew.  
'You ate a poisonous berry. If you'd eaten more than one, you would've died,' Lisette said, eyebrows creased in gentle concern.  
'How long?'   
'Three days,' Pixie said, 'Three whole days.'  
'Where are we?'  
'On the island. We're still on the island, and it doesn't look like we're leaving it anytime soon.'

Ludus gathered his strength slowly but steadily. Two days later, he was almost back to normal. His friends told him that they had thoroughly searched the island, finding only amaranth to eat. After two days, they'd gotten too hungry to keep eating that only plant, so they managed to set a rabbit trap. The first three had broken and failed miserably, but on their fourth try they managed to capture a small rabbit. They'd roasted it over a pitiful excuse for a fire, and devoured it in no time at all. Since then, they hadn't managed to catch anything else.

They were sitting on the beach as they explained everything to Ludus. His heart sank as he looked at their faces, all of them starving. He was lucky, in a way, that he hadn't wanted to eat anything for all this time. Now, though, his stomach was growling.  
'We need to find food,' he said.  
'Yes, we do,' Lisette agreed.  
'Sitting around talking about it isn't going to do anything,' Hinata snapped. They'd all become grumpy and irritable as they slowly starved, desperation building up inside them as much as hunger.

Pixie stood up.  
'Maybe we should check the traps again,' she suggested.  
'We did that less than an hour ago.'  
'Well, what do you want to do? Sit around here until we starve to death?!'  
'Better than wasting energy doing something that is a complete waste of time.'  
'Guys,' Ludus cut in, 'I can help.'  
They all turned to look at him, hope sparkling in their eyes.  
'What is it?' Hinata asked eagerly.  
'I can teach you how to fish.'  
'I already know how to!' Pixie said excitedly, 'Why didn't we think of this before?'  
'Don't know, but we should get to it.'

They all jumped to their feet, ignoring the pain of starvation, and Ludus led them to the forest. Before they could do anything, they needed to make fishing rods. They were easy to make, he told them, his father had taught him to make them when he was six years old. This was the first Pixie, or any of them, had heard about either of his parents. Pixie wondered if he'd tell them more if she asked, but he seemed concentrated on making the rods. That was the first priority at the moment. Still, it struck her how she didn't know much about his childhood, much less about his parents. He'd grown up with his grandmother from a very young age, or at least that's what he'd told her...  
'...And then, you attach the fishing line. String. Now, there is a very exotic spider that lives in Lulukoko, with very thick silk. There's probably some here...'  
He turned to look for some, flashing a smile at Pixie. She smiled back, thinking. 

Ludus found some spider silk and attached it to the sturdy branch he held in his hand.   
'Now we need to carve a hook and put it on the end of the line. I know, this is a basic rod that I make for Alma and Schalk, but it's all we've got right now. Okay, so...'

Pixie zoned out again. She'd missed half the instructions anyway, and the brief thought about Ludus' childhood had opened up a whole batch of questions. Why didn't they live with him? Where had they gone? And most importantly, why hadn't Ludus mentioned them?  
'Pixie, you have this one.'  
Ludus was holding out the fishing rod to her, startling her out of her thoughts. She took it, mumbling a thank you.  
'Are you okay?' he whispered.  
'Yes, I'm fine. Now, let's go fishing!'

They walked back to the shore, and Pixie and Ludus taught Lisette and Hinata how to fish. The first couple of times the fish got away, and that was when the fish bothered to show up at all, but after a while, all four of them were catching fish. After two hours, they had caught a total of nine average-sized fish.

Hinata set up a fire, rubbing two pieces of dry driftwood together to get a flame to spark. They were all waiting impatiently for the food.  
'Let me do it, Hinata,' Ludus said, taking the wood off him. He rubbed them together and a spark caught in a matter of seconds.  
'How did you do that?' Lisette asked in wonder.  
'My parents taught me how to survive in the wild from very young,' Ludus replied with a shrug, 'Always stayed with me I guess.'

They ate the cooked fish in silence, ravenous. At some unspoken agreement, when they'd finished they all went off to different parts of the island. Ludus went into the forest and climbed a tree, Lisette went to sit in a bed of exotic plants, Hinata walked around the beach talking to himself and Pixie sat on the sand staring out to sea. The night turned black, only interrupted by the silver of the moon. The island descended into darkness.

Pixie put her arms around her knees and rocked backwards and forwards. Now that she was alone and had space in her mind to think, the anxiety settled in. She needed to get home. Her animals were alone on the farm, and they would starve if she didn't get back to them soon, unless someone had tended to them. That was the scary part; what if nobody even realised they were gone? It was a busy time of the year for the shops around all three times, so Lisette's absence could easily go unnoticed. Hinata was always going away for last-minute acting opportunities, so only Komari and Yuzuki would wonder where he was, but even they were used to their friend's tendency to wander off for a while with no notice. 

But then there was Ludus. Everyone in Lulukoko would notice that he was gone. They would start to worry, and then go to find Pixie. When they couldn't find her, then maybe the disappearances of the others would be brought to attention. Everyone would be frantically worried, and a search party would be sent out. Pixie could imagine it; the residents of all three towns splitting into groups, thoroughly examining each and every place they could be. It would take two days at the most, and then they'd call those dreadful policemen from the foreign places, and the detectives. After three or four weeks, they'd have to give up, to accept that the four friends had gone without a trace, forever a mystery... and those four friends would be stranded on an island for the rest of their lives.

Then again, perhaps they weren't doomed. Maybe someone had seem them depart on the boat. That would mean that people would be sent out to find them, and sooner or later, they'd come across this little island, and find them fending for themselves. They'd be rescued and taken back home.

Pixie looked into the distance, as if she could make boats full of her friends appear on the horizon with shear willpower. She stared at the sleepy waves for what felt forever, until her eyes began to close and she fell asleep peacefully to the calming sound of the ocean.

'Pixie! Get up! Hold on, we'll get you out!'  
She was rudely awakened by arms pulling her out of the grasp of the water. Her clothes were soaked, and she was spitting out salty water.  
'What happened?' she asked groggily.  
'You fell asleep and the tide came in,' Ludus explained.  
'You'll be okay,' said Lisette. The hems of her skirt were drenched in water, and she had a determined look on her face. Freckles were appearing on her usually pale cheeks, and her eyes showed more experience than her age would imply. It occurred to Pixie that since they'd been on the island, she hadn't spoken much to Lisette.

Pixie's hair had been turned dark by the water, but she was okay. They had no towels to pit around her, so she was shivering as it was early in the morning and she was dripping water. After a couple of hours had passed, she was perfectly dry again and they were fishing. Pixie was set to the task of purifying the water, which was easy, and she just had to watch it drip through the filter machine. Why Ludus even had one on him, she didn't know, but it was lucky he did.

 

Days past and not much changed. Nobody came to rescue them. It was okay, though, because somehow they managed to fend for themselves. They could get food by fishing and foraging, and using the water filterer they could get fresh water. It was never too cold on the island, and at night-time they would sleep on the sand or in the trees, but never down on the ground. Lisette had once and she'd woken them all up with her screams. Apparently there was something big there, creeping around when it got dark.

It wasn't until they'd been there a week that they saw it. They all went to the trees that nights, as the past couple of days the tide had been coming in further and further, so it was safest in the forest. It was later than they usually went to settle down for the night, but none of them were worried. Then, in the corner of an eye, Lisette saw it. The flash of movement to their left.

She let out a squeal, and clutched Pixie's arm, who was the closest to her.  
'What's wrong?' Pixie asked. She could see her friend's eyes shining with fear. Silently, she pointed behind her. And then Pixie could see what Lisette had only glimpsed: a tiger.

It's amber eyes were watching them, and that's all they could see through the darkness, apart from a rough outline that was darker than the night around them. The scary part was how close it was. If Lisette took three steps to the left, she'd be able to touch it. Ludus and Hinata were blissfully oblivious to what was going on, moving through the forest like a herd of elephants compared to the sound they should be making. Which is, to say, none.

Pixie tapped Hinata on the shoulder. He turned to look at her, a question on his tongue. Before he could say anything, Pixie shook her head and put a finger to her lips, and then ever so slowly, she pointed at the eyes glaring at them. A slight squeak escaped him, and he grabbed Ludus' arm, silencing all their movements. The forest had gone completely silent. The birds had stopped their chirping, the monkeys had quietened down. Everything was silent, and everything was still.

It felt like time turned into water, flowing in a way that made it impossible to tell how much had past. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? The glowing, golden eyes were fixed on them, and they were too terrified to move. Them, or the tiger. One of them would do something soon. Hopefully, the tiger was just curious about what the strange humans were doing in his forest, but none of them wanted to risk it. If they moved, would he pounce? If he did, he would take them all out in a matter of seconds.

Finally, the tiger moved. It broke it's unnerving stare and turned back into the depths of the trees, unnoticeable unless you listened really carefully, in which case you'd just be able to hear it's careful footsteps. 

Still not speaking or making any sound, the group walked back to the shore. Whilst the tiger had left them in piece, it was pushing their luck by sleeping in the jungle. They were safer on the sand, even if the tide was rising higher.

They all lay down. Nobody had opened their mouth since they'd first seen the tiger. Now, Pixie felt she ought to break that.  
'How do you reckon it got here in the first place?' she asked.  
'I bet there were more of them, Ludus answered immediately, 'But hunters came and killed them all. The one we saw is probably the only one left.'

Soon, three of them were asleep. Pixie wasn't. She couldn't, after what she'd just seen, so she sat up to look at the never-ending motion of the sea. The moon lit up the sparkles on the waves, also illuminating a shape coming towards them. Pixie blinked. Was she seeing what she thought she was seeing? It was boat, a boat coming towards them.  
'Guys, wake up!' she said, waking up her friends. She pointed out the shape coming towards them, and hope lit up on all their faces.  
'Yes!' Ludus cried, 'We can finally go home!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have written a chapter of part 2 of this series (this part is definitely not finished) called When He Left. It's from Ford's point of veiw, so you might want to consider reading it.


	25. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're finally rescued from the island, but when they get back home, Pixie happens upon two very life-changing discoveries.

Zahau and Alma were in the boat that found them. Pixie, Ludus, Lisette and Hinata yelled and waved their arms as the boat got close, scared it wouldn't see them on the tiny island. But it did, and soon they were in the boat.

Alma hugged Pixie, which surprised her, as the girl had a huge obsession with Ludus and planned to marry him someday. Pixie had of course ruined her plans when they became a couple.  
'I'm so glad we found you!' she said, 'Well, Ludus mostly. But it's good to have you back too.'  
Zahau laughed as he drove the speedboat back towards Lulukoko. 'You know, we almost didn't come this way. My wife said there was nothing over this part of the sea, but everywhere else was covered, so we figured it wouldn't hurt to check.'  
'What happened, exactly?' Ludus asked.  
'Well, we noticed right away that you'd gone missing,' Zahau said to Ludus, 'Because Iluka threw a tantrum about you not being there to fix something or another. We told her that you were probably out with Pixie, but by the next day, we were starting to worry. I mean, you hadn't told anyone that you were going away. We asked around, and eventually we sent people out to the other towns. Wetsown reported that they hadn't seen Pixie or Lisette in a couple of days, and Tsuyukusa claimed that Hinata had gone missing, as well as no visits from Pixie. We wondered if the four of you had gone on holiday, but it was so unlike Ludus not to tell Tototara or the twins, and Yuzuki told us that Hinata told him everything. We worried.'

Pixie could see the beach of Lulukoko approaching.   
'After another day,' Zahau continued, 'We decided to search for you. All three towns were searched thoroughly by everyone. When it became clear that you weren't in any of the towns, we rang some of the nearby holiday resorts and asked if any of you had booked in. Nowhere had any record of you. We were giving up hope when, two days ago, some tourist told us that they had seen four people, including a blue-haired man, set out on a boat almost a week ago. We thanked him and started to send out boats. The thing is, many of us thought you'd drowned or been killed. We had very little hope.'  
Hinata told Alma and Zahau their story. He made it a great deal more dramatic than it actually was, but he was an actor after all. The four of the were completely worn out, so they were not prepared for the mob of people when they got back to Lulukoko.

Pixie was immediately pulled into a great crowd of hugs, tears and cries. People squeezed her, yelled at her, and burst into sobs on her shoulder. She smiled and said she was okay, but really she just wanted to sleep. Everyone had so many questions, so she tried to answer them the best she could, until Megan leapt to her rescue.  
'Okay, everyone!' she said, 'Let's calm down a bit, alright? Their all utterly exhausted. Questions in the morning.'  
Pixie looked gratefully at her, too tired to say anything. On top of that, she was also filthy. There's obviously been no showers on the island, and her clothes were coated in mud. She hugged Ludus goodnight, and dragged herself back home.

When she got there, she flung herself in the shower, yawning about five times. Then she collapsed into bed, not caring about her wet hair, and fell immediately asleep.

The next day, questions were asked. She, Ludus, Hinata and Lisette must have told the story about eight times. By the end of the day, people started to calm down. Brad gave her a free meal at the Garden Grill, and Carrie gave her some new clothes. 

Within a week, the whole incident was almost forgotten to everyone apart from the four who had been stranded for a week. They put it to the back of their minds and focused on what was coming up next in life, and it was totally unexpected.

Pixie was shopping in Westown, and stopped by to thank Brad for the free meal he'd given her the other day. When she got into the restaurant, everything was quiet. Nobody was downstairs, although it was open. She checked her calendar. No events of any kind today, and the sign said open.  
'Carrie?' she called. 'Brad?'  
She heard voices upstairs, so she stepped cautiously on the staircase. When she got to the top, she saw that the door was slightly open.   
'Guys?' she said. Nobody answered her, though the voices continued, 'It's Pixie.'  
She was about to turn away when the door opened. Marco was looking at her, a grave expression on his face. Pixie's heart began to race in fear. Had something happened?

Marco said nothing, but gestured for her to come in. On the sofa, Carrie and Brad were talking. They looked up as she entered the room, and Pixie's eyes widened as she saw the tears streaming down Carrie's face. This was strange, because she was smiling as if the best thing ever had happened.  
'What's going on?' she asked.  
'You don't want to know,' Marco wailed, 'I'm too young for this!'  
Pixie looked questioningly at Brad, who seemed to be the only person not having a minor breakdown.  
'Should I be worried?'  
'No,' Brad answered. He looked puzzled, 'Well, maybe. I'm not sure.'  
'What's happened?'  
'Well, basically... Carrie's pregnant.'

Pixie smiled widely.  
'I'm so happy for you!' she said.  
'Thank you,' replied Brad.  
Carrie looked at her, still crying, 'I'm so happy,' she explained through gasps, 'This is such a surprise though! I don't know if I'm ready. What if I'm a terrible mother? What if the baby doesn't like me? What if-'   
'Hush, my love,' Brad stopped her, 'We'll be fine. Especially if the baby has a father as amazing as me.'   
'And such a modest one, too,' Pixie laughed.  
'Yes. Extremely modest,' Brad agreed.  
'I don't see why you're laughing!' Marco complained, 'I am way too young to be a great-grandfather!'  
'No you're not,' Carrie said, 'You'll be fine.'  
'Hmph. I don't know. All my friends are going to make fun of me!'  
'Marco, you know you're happy really,' Pixie told him.  
Marco glared at her for a minute, stroking his moustache. Then he grinned. 'Yes, I guess you're right. I'm still to young though.'  
'Well, I'll leave you to celebrate as a family,' Pixie said, turning for the door.  
'Bye Pixie! Oh, and please could you not tell anyone?'  
'I wasn't planning on it,' she said, 'But no, I won't.'

She walked out of the Garden Grill in high spirits. Soon there was going to be another citizen to Westown. Would it be a girl or a boy? Would they like to play with her, to see her farm? Pixie was so wrapped up in her happy thoughts that she didn't notice where she was going until she walked into Ludus.

He steadied her, laughing.  
'Whoa, steady there,' he said, 'What's going on?'  
'Oh, nothing,' she smiled, 'I'm just in a good mood.'  
'That's good,' he returned the smile, 'You should be happy more often.'  
'I am,' she said automatically, 'I'm always happy.'  
Ludus gave her a sad look. 'I wish that was true.'  
Pixie looked at her feet, not saying anything.  
'Anyway,' Ludus changed the subject, 'What do you want to do today?'

It turned out that what Pixie wanted to do that day was go with Ludus as he fixed Iluka's chair. The purple-haired girl stood over him as he worked, Pixie standing to the side.  
'Oh my goodness, Ludus!' she complained, 'Why are you so slow? And you have no right getting yourself stranded on an island like you did. You should have been here, helping me fix this chair.'  
Siluka looked tiredly at her sister, 'He's fixing your chair now, sister.'  
'Yes, but he's going slowly!' Iluka stomped her foot like a five-year-old.  
'I'm sorry, but do you want the chair done properly or not?' Ludus asked.  
'Yes, but I want it done quickly.'  
'Those two things don't go together, Iluka.'

Pixie watched their bantering. In the end, she decided to go outside and get some fresh air. She stood just before the sand, inhaling the fresh ocean air, her eyes closed. When she opened them, Alma was watching her.  
'Hello,' Pixie said, 'Are you okay?'  
'Yes,' Alma answered, nose in the air, 'It's none of your business though.'  
Pixie suppressed a smile. It was so adorable and funny to see Alma like this.  
'You know, I'm still going to marry Ludus,' the young girl told her, 'He's going to propose to me soon.'  
'Oh really? And how do you know that?'  
'Because I saw the ring, silly. I saw him buy it for me.'  
Pixie stopped smiling, her heart freezing. 'What? You saw him buy a ring? When?'  
Alma rolled her eyes. 'A few weeks ago. He asked the woman at the shop to put it in a velvet box, and she said “so you're planning to propose soon? Good luck, sir” and I thought it was so funny that she called him sir. Like, nobody does that.'  
Pixie nodded in vague agreement. 'And what did he do with the ring?'  
'Oh, I don't know. But I know he's going to ask me to marry him soon. Anyway, got to go for my tea now. See you later, Pixie.'  
'Bye.'

Pixie stared into the horizon distractedly, feeling light-headed. Why had Ludus bought a ring? Well, to propose of course. But not to Alma. Was she ready for this? Was she ready to promise to a life-long commitment? And afterwards, then what? Would they have children? Turn into grandparents watching their grandchildren play in front of them, thinking back on their lives? Is that what she wanted just yet? Is that what she wanted ever?

She was getting ahead of herself. There were other possibilities. He could have just bought the ring for his grandmother or something. Maybe, after the woman in the shop said what Alma heard her say, Ludus shook his head and said that it was just a gift for his grandma. That would make sense. That was a perfectly logical explanation. But in her heart, Pixie doubted that it was true. She knew why he had bought that ring. It was just a matter of time now.

Back to the questions. Is this what she wanted? If not, then why wasn't it? There was one answer to that question, and there always would be. Ford. There was a part of her, a small part of her, that longed for his return. But he wouldn't. He would never come home. And then what, she wondered. Would she just spend the rest of her life rejecting Ludus because she was waiting for a ghost? Would she die lonely because, long before, Ludus had given up on her and moved on? No, she couldn't let that happen. Maybe she would always love Ford a little bit, but she couldn't let that change her whole life. She had to be happy with what she had, which was more than enough, and she knew it.

Ludus tapped her on the elbow.  
'Hey, sleepyhead. Wake up. I'm done now. Do you wanna go get dinner?' he said with a smile.   
Pixie looked at him, blinking away all the thoughts that had clouded her head just a minute ago.  
'Oh, hi. Yes, let's get dinner. Where'd you want to go?'  
'I don't mind. You can choose. You come first.'  
And that was when Pixie knew that Ludus would never give up on her, even if it meant spending his whole life waiting for her to forget the one she missed. That was when she knew she wouldn't, she couldn't, let him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	26. Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Pixie being paranoid, or is everyone trying to get her to plan out her future all of a sudden? And what on earth is she going to do about the ring that Alma told her about?

Pixie had hoped to put her knowledge about the ring Ludus had to the back of her mind, but it wasn't that easy. Every time he smiled at her, she thought _is that the smile I will wake up to every morning?_ Every time he built up one of her broken chairs or fixed the table leg, she thought _is this the man who's going to look after me for the rest of my life?_ And the most overwhelming thought of all: _is this the guy who will father my children?_

It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to spend the rest of her life with him, not at all. She didn't think they would break up eventually, necessarily. She just wasn't sure if she was ready. Getting married was a huge step, especially from where she came from. Her parents had been together for five years before they got married. Pixie didn't know if that was what she could deal with just yet, so soon. She'd only been here two years, and marriage was already a looming possibility.

'Hey, Pixie, look what I made!'   
Pixie looked up as Ludus walked in through the door. She'd just been watering the indoor plants. Ludus walked over to her, pecked her on the cheek, and presented a wooden toy of a wolf.   
'Do you like it?' he asked.  
Pixie nodded vigorously. 'Yes, it's lovely. Why did you make it?'  
Ludus' cheeks turned red. 'I don't know. I just thought it was cute. One day, if we, you know, had kids, I like to think I'd be able to make them toys to play with.'  
Pixie stared at him. Had he just said what she thought he'd said? Okay, so he was already making toys for their future children. Right.

Before she could say anything, the oven alarm went off.  
'The cakes,' she explained, and took them out of the oven. Ludus smiled to himself.  
'What is it?'  
'You know what I was saying about children?'  
Pixie tried to keep a neutral expression. 'Yes?'  
'Well, I was just thinking, it's almost like we're already married. Me out at work all day, returning with a gift for you or one of our kids, you farming and cooking cakes.'  
'Uh, yeah. I guess.'  
'Does that idea upset you?' he watched her face carefully.  
'No, of course not! I- I just don't think we should think about that just yet. You know, kids, marriage... quite far off, right?'  
'Yeah, totally.'  
Pixie looked at him. His eyebrows were creased and he was biting his lip.  
'Is something the matter?'  
'Huh? Oh, no. I was just- just thinking. Maybe I'm rushing things, scaring you with this talk. I just love you so much, Pixie, I never want to let you go.'  
'Well, you don't have to secure me with marriage and a family,' she told him, 'You already have me. I'm not going anywhere.'  
He smiled. 'That's good. Sorry.'  
'No harm done.'

Later that week, Pixie was out in Westown. Hector and Colin were standing by the railway tracks, as usual, and she went to speak to them. It would be good to get her mind off... other things, for once.

'Hi, Hector.'  
'Pixie.'  
'I was just wondering how you are. I haven't seen you in a while.'  
Hector shrugged. 'I just heard the news.'  
'What news?'  
'That Carrie's having a baby!' Colin burst in, throwing his arms in the air. He seemed so excited and happy for once.  
'Oh yes,' Pixie said, 'I'm so happy for them! Carrie must be over the moon.'  
'She seemed a little freaked out. But yeah, happy too,' Hector said.  
Pixie nodded. 'Colin will have another friend then, will he?'  
'Yep, keep him out of trouble. Of course, there might be other kids other than Carrie's joining them soon.' He gave a very pointed look to Pixie, who looked down. Goodness, couldn't people stop with all this talk? What had happened to make everyone, even Ludus, so obsessed about the future?

Pixie needed to distract herself. She went to the post office to buy some paper so she could write letters to her family, something she hadn't done in quite a while.  
'Hey, Wayne!'  
Wayne was working, writing furiously in the corner. He looked up as she said his name, smiling.  
'Oh, howdy Pixie! Haven't seen ya in a while. How are ya?'  
'I'm great. How was your honeymoon? I know you got back a few weeks ago, but I haven't seen you since.'  
'Amazing, thanks Pixie. Glad to be back though. I missed y'all.'  
'We missed you too. Could I have some paper?'  
'Yeah, sure. Ya know, I was real scared that you lot had drowned before. When you were stuck on the island. Me an' Yuzuki were so glad to have the lotta ya back alive.'  
'Yeah, it wasn't good,' she handed the money over to Wayne, 'Thanks. Bye!'  
'See ya around.'

When Pixie got home, she set to writing the letters straight away. If she didn't, she knew that she'd forget and her family would just get worried. When she'd got back from the island, she was greeted with several letters. Frank had told them what happened, though, so they'd calmed down by now.

_Dad,_   
_Hi. I know I haven't written in a while, and I'm sorry. As you know, I got stranded on an island. I know you'll want to lecture me about that, but it really wasn't my fault, and no harm was done. Before that, two of my best friends, Yuzuki and Wayne, got married, and it was a lot of fun. Carrie (the one that Mum got on really well with when she and Lynn came to visit?) is pregnant and is going to have a baby! We're all so excited, though she and Brad haven't told many people yet. Oh, and let's see... you'll want to know about the farm, right? Though I have no doubt that Uncle Frank has been keeping you updated about that. But anyway, my crops have won a load of competitions and I can sell them for a load of money, so that's all good. My sheep is producing like, the softest wool ever, and Emma's milk is really creamy. Everything is under control. Oh, and Ludus has been making loads of furniture for my house, so it's all good there too._  
Love you, and I hope you're all okay.   
Love, Pixie. 

She read through the letter, then folded it in half and wrote 'Dad' on it. Okay, so she could have written a longer letter, but to be honest, she was still quite mad at him for not believing in her and the way he'd reacted around Ludus. Her letter to her mother would be longer and better, though.

_To Mom,_   
_Hey, Mum. How's your garden in the new house going? Have you planted any roses yet? I have some advice and tips for growing flowers, if you have any questions. Lisette has been teaching me all about flowers, so I'm pretty much an expert now. I wrote about how my farming work is getting on in my letter to dad, so you can ask him about that._  
Mum, I need some advice. Do you think I'm too young to get married? Before you get all worried, Ludus hasn't proposed, but a lot of my friends seem to think we're going to get married soon. I don't know. Anyway, you remember Carrie? She's going to have a baby! They haven't told everyone yet, but those who do know are obviously delighted. You know, Carrie's only eight years older than me, which is crazy, because she acts so much like a mother to me. After I got back from being stranded on that island, she was so nice to me and Brad gave me a free meal. They make me really miss you and Dad.   
When are you going to come and visit again, and when you do, is Dad coming? I don't know why he hates Ludus so much, but he better have calmed down enough to have some dignity before he comes again. I'm still furious at him for last time.   
Say hi to everyone for me, lots of love,  
Pixie. 

Next was to her sister. She definitely deserved one. Out of everyone in her family, Lynn was probably the one she could talk to about the most personal stuff. Her sister had some strangely logical thinking that always seemed to calm her down and help. Maybe talking about the ring was going to be a mistake if her parents saw it, but it was worth her response.

_Lynn,_   
_I miss you a lot, little sister. Something happened recently, and no, it wasn't getting stuck on that island for a week. Which, by the way, there was a tiger on (but don't tell Mum and Dad, they'll freak). The other day I was talking to Alma – the one in Lulukoko that you made friends with – and she said that she saw Ludus buying a ring. To propose to someone._  
I don't know if I'm ready for that yet, Lynn. How can I get married? I know I'm old enough and plenty of people younger than me have got married, but I just don't think I'm ready. The thing is, and this is what you absolutely must not tell anyone ever, because I haven't spoken about it with anyone, but I still miss Ford. I think I still love him. Ludus did guess that, and we talked about it, but I don't think he understands. But I can't wait my whole life for someone who's not going to come back, can I? And I do love Ludus, honestly, a lot. So, if he proposed, I would say yes. I just don't know, Lynn! This is worrying me so much and I need your expert opinion. Like I said, Mum and Dad must not see this letter.  
I love you sis.  
Pixie 

She slipped all three letters into an envelope and wrote her family's address on it. She got up and decided she might as well go to the post-office and post them right away. As she went, she thought about her little sister. The tone which she'd used to write to her was a lot more childish than how she'd written to her parents, although the letter to her mother had been quite gentle and soft. Her mom didn't like to hear anything that wasn't light and happy, so she didn't see reason to bother her with any problems. 

'Wayne, can you send this?'  
She put the envelope in front of him. He beamed at her, and promised that he would. As she turned to walk back home, he stopped her.  
'Hey, Pixie?'  
'Yeah?'  
'What are you doing now?'  
'I was going to go home and have dinner.'  
'Would you like to come to the Garden Grill with me? Yuzuki had gone to a play that Hinata's in, so I'll be all by my lonesome at dinner. Do ya wanna come?'  
'Oh, um...' she was about to agree. She hadn't been out with Wayne to the Garden Grill for a very long time, but that was the point. In her mind, she could vividly remember the night when she and Wayne had gone and sat at the same table as Ford. That was too much.  
'I'm sorry, I've got to cook for Ludus,' she lied.  
Wayne smiled, unfazed. 'Oh, that's okay. Maybe I'll be able to persuade Hector to sit with me or something. Brad's seemed very busy recently,' he frowned.  
Pixie smiled to herself. 'Yes, I'm surprised they haven't told you yet. They will soon though, I'm sure.'  
'Tell me what?'  
Pixie just grinned knowingly and walked out of the door. The sky was turning orange, matching the colour of the town she was walking out of. Westown. One third of her home. The third that caused the most pain.

When she got home, she had dinner by herself. Afterwards, she started to sing to the radio, thinking about Ludus and the dilemma he'd caused. She wasn't mad at him, though, of course she wasn't. She was mad at herself. Marriage wasn't that big a deal if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him anyway. So, what was the problem? She'd established with herself that she couldn't just wait around for Ford all her life, so why was she so distressed by the idea of marrying the man she loved? What was the matter with her?

The matter was, of course, the ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! Sorry if the past couple have seemed a bit rushed, but they should be better again soon. Thank you everyone <3


	27. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixie is not in the best state, to say the least. Will she ever be able to let go of everything, Ford, and the massive ball of worry contained inside of her?

It was a few days later that she got letters back from her family. For some reason, she felt very nervous before opening them. What was her father going to say?

_Dear Pixie_  
_I want to start of by congratulating you for your farming progress. I must admit that I am surprised, but pleased nonetheless._  
However, I am very disappointed in you. Due to you being very careless when labelling the letters, your mother ended up with Lynn's letter and vice versa, and we are very unhappy with what we saw. You getting married? No, absolutely out of the question! And Ford? The doctor that left over six months ago, him, you still miss him? Pixie, you are simply not mature enough to be living by yourself! Your mother and sister visited you not five months ago, and look what's happened since! I am ashamed. I demand that you come home immediately.  
Father. 

Pixie gripped the paper so hard that it ripped. Things had gone wrong, terribly wrong. But they couldn't force her to go home, could they? She was an adult, no longer under their control. However, disobeying them would risk starting some kind of family feud, and could even result in her never speaking to them again. So, she had to choose did she?

Before she got up to leave and go think about it somewhere else, she remembered that she still had letters from her mother and sister.

_Dear Pixie,_  
_Honey, your father is not very happy with you, as no doubt you know, and nor am I, to be honest. I really thought you were more grown up than this. Also, dear, don't you think you're too young to be getting married? Why are you even thinking about it? You know that me and your father didn't get married until we were twenty-seven and had known each other for five years. If you rush into it now, I guarantee you won't be happy. Also, what's this I hear about Ford? Please tell me you're joking when you say you still love him. Dear, you really need to act your age and take responsibility. I feel very let down.  
From Your Mother_

_Pixie_  
_Uh, yeah... I'm sorry. Mum and Dad read your letter to me. Not to worry you, but they are, like, really angry and disappointed. But you don't need to worry about them, right? You're an adult and you're in charge of yourself. They just need to realise that. Yeah, maybe they're not too thrilled with the idea of you getting married, but they're your parents and they'll always have your back. You think they'd disown you over something like this? Don't worry about it._  
As for the other thing, well, I think you should stop worrying. If Ludus proposes, then I get the feeling that you'll just know what to say. It'll be okay. And if Ford isn't coming back, well, he isn't worth your time anyway. Like, he left and must have known how upset you'd be, yet he won't come back. Ludus is way better, trust me. You'll have a great life together.  
Sincerely, your sister 

Lynn's words had been of some comfort, but she was still anxious about her parents and the concept of the fact that she might be getting married soon. And she couldn't even talk to Ludus about why she was upset because then she'd have to tell him what Alma had told her and then everything would go very bad. So, she was stuck alone.

One day, she was out shopping in Lulukoko. What did she need again? Oh yes, some fruit. She was experimenting with fruit milkshakes, all of her previous ones gone wrong. Bananas should do it. Or maybe mango?  
'What do you think, banana or mango?' she asked herself, 'Come on, you've got to decide.'  
'Are you talking to yourself?'  
Pixie span around, embarrassed. Iluka was standing behind her, hands on her hips, looking as if she was about to laugh.  
'No,' Pixie lied, 'Of course not.'  
'I think you were,' Iluka said, grabbing a mango from the stall. 'So, are you going to the Sealight Night?'  
'The what?'  
'The Sealight Night. Oh, that's right. You didn't go last year because you didn't want to go with Ludus in case people thought you were dating. So you went to that other moon thing instead. Typical.' she rolled her eyes.  
'What is the Sealight Night?'  
'It's the only romantic festival of the year, though of course it doesn't have to be. Everyone from Lulukoko goes, even if it's not with a lover. Though there's no doubt that Ludus will ask you.'  
'And what do you do?'  
'You go out into the ocean and watch the sea sparkle, stupid. What else would you do? It's very romantic. Zahau proposed to Caolila one Sealight Night.'  
'Oh?' Pixie's heart began to race.  
'Yes.'  
'Right. Well. I better be going. See you.'  
Before Iluka could say anything else, Pixie paid for a bunch of bananas and ran to Ludus' shop.~

He looked up as he heard her approaching.  
'Oh, hey Pixie. Is something the matter?'  
'No.'  
'Okay, so, why are you here?'  
Pixie stared at him. Why was she hear? Surely she hadn't meant to question him about the Sealight Night.  
'Wh- What's the date today?' she asked.  
'Um, the twenty-second of March. Why? What's wrong?'  
'It doesn't matter. Are we doing anything soon?'  
'I don't think so...'  
Pixie nodded and ran back to where she'd been. Ignoring Iluka's complaints and questions, she went to the stall that sold rings and pendants.  
'Hey, sir, I have a couple of questions.'  
'Okay...'  
'Has anyone bought a engagement ring from here recently?'  
'Miss, with all due respect, I am not permitted to tell you what other customers have be-'  
'Please! It's really important!'  
Maybe it was the look on her face that persuaded him to change her mind. She was working herself up so much that she was about to cry. She needed to know what was going on, and she needed time.  
'Um, yes. About a month, maybe four weeks, ago. Blue-haired guy.'  
'Thank you! And, when's the Sealight Night?'  
'Ah, that I can answer perfectly fine for you, ma'am. The thirty-first of March.'  
'Thank you!'

She left the stall, leaving the man behind it very confused, and went straight to Emma, her cow. Emma sat quietly with Pixie as she cried and cried, trying to make sense of things in her head. Her parents were right. She wasn't ready for this kind of thing.

Drying her eyes, Pixie went back into the house, two minutes before Ludus arrived. She had to tell him. She had to tell him that she wasn't really ready for any of this. She had to break up with him.  
'Ludus,' she started, beginning to cry again, 'I'm really really sorry, but I-'  
Ludus stopped her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She cried into his chest, wishing that the past two weeks hadn't happened. Ludus said nothing, he just held her silently. 

Finally, she had cried so much there were no tears left to cry.  
'Pixie,' Ludus said gravely, 'You have made my clothes wet with your tears. I hope you understand the severity of your actions.'  
And then she was laughing. She laughed until her cheeks hurt and she forgot about all the worry and sadness bottled up inside of her.

That was what Ludus did. He made her laugh when all she wanted to do was cry. And she couldn't let go of him, because she might not be independent enough to sort her life out so that it made some kind of sense, but that didn't matter. Ludus would help her, and that made everything better.

That evening, Ludus said that he had something to show her. They went outside and lay down on the grass, underneath the night sky.  
'Look at the stars, Pixie,' he told her.  
She looked up. They were beautiful.  
'Look how they shine. They shine every night, don't they? And everyday too, you just can't see them. Where ever you go, you can always see the stars. Maybe Ford is looking at these same stars, and maybe he's thinking of us. Maybe your family are doing the same.'  
She looked sharply across at him, wondering how he knew about her parents' anger. Then she realised that he didn't, he was just listing people that he thought she missed.  
'And your friends are all looking at these stars. Right now, Lisette is probably looking out of the window, watching them shine. Kasumi is walking under the sky, thinking how beautiful it is. Iluka and Siluka are closing up the cafe for the night, no need for electric lights because they have the stars. The stars unite us all, Pixie, they really do. So, I have a suggestion for you.'  
Pixie looked at him, and nodded.  
'Every night, just for five minutes, you and me, or just you, it doesn't matter, comes out here and looks at the stars. And you say hello and goodnight to everyone you love and care about, especially people you miss. Every night you think about your little sister, and you think of Ford. You don't forget them, you don't get upset because you miss them, but this is the time where you connect with them. This is the time that you feel a tiny bit closer, even if you are hundreds of miles away.'

Looking at the thousands of tiny lights in the black sky, Pixie realised that Ludus was right. She felt closer to them all. _Goodnight_ she thought. Goodnight to all of them. Ford, Lynn, Mom, Dad. She wondered if they'd had a nice day. It wasn't just that she was allowed to miss them at this moment, allowed to think about them without feeling hurt, but it was that she could see them thinking of her too. She imagined them looking at the very same stars, casually thinking about her, curious about how she was and what she was doing. It was like that for one moment a day, she could imagine being with them, like she _was_ with them, and they were with her.

Hardly any time had gone by, but it felt as if it had been months. The same number of months that she had felt the hole of anxiety in her, for that was gone now. Magically, she felt calm, relaxed, blissful.  
'I like that idea, Ludus,' she told him, 'Thank you.'  
Ludus sat up and looked her in the eye. 'Pixie,' he said, 'Can I ask you a question? It's quite important to me.'  
Her heart began to beat faster. She was ready. She knew what she was going to say, though she would have liked a little more time. Still, you can't have everything.  
He took a deep breath. 'Will you go to the Sealight Night with me?'  
She beamed. Gosh, she was so lucky to have Ludus. He hadn't asked her to marry him, not yet, and she was so grateful for that.  
'Yes,' she said, and realised that he might as well have asked the other question. She was saying yes to that too, as if when he actually asked, she already had a script of what to say.

Maybe the key to letting go was the one who had always been in the way of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know what you thought, and what you think about the POSSIBILITY of Ludus and Pixie getting married. ;)


	28. The Sealight Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixie and Ludus are going to the very romantic Sealight Festival together, but what will happen there?

'And I think he might propose to me.'  
It was the day before the Sealight Night, and Lisette and Pixie were having tea together on the top floor of A Thousand Bouquets.

Lisette's eyes widened, and she squealed excitedly.  
'No way!' she said, 'I am so happy! You're going to get _married_!?'  
'I think so,' Pixie said, trying to remain calm.  
'Oh my goodness! I have to tell everyone!' she jumped out of her seat.  
'No! Don't tell anyone yet, not until it actually happens.'  
'Oh yes, good point,' she sat back down, 'How do you know, though?'  
'Well...' Pixie launched into the story, how it began that one afternoon when Alma had seen her standing by the coast.  
'Wow,' Lisette said, 'What are you going to do about your parents?'  
Pixie shrugged. It didn't bother her any more. They couldn't boss her around. She was in charge of herself, and Lynn was right. They were her parents. No matter what, they'd always love her.

Lisette frowned, staring into space.  
'What's wrong?' Pixie asked.  
'Nothing,' Lisette answered absent-mindedly, 'I was just thinking... about when I used to like Ludus.'  
'Oh, yes. Do you remember that argument we got into about it?'  
'Yes! That was horrible!'  
'I know, and right after it, the accident...'  
They both fell silent. Neither of them knew what to say about the time they'd been on the verge of death, and Pixie couldn't tell Lisette about Witchie, even though the little 'goddess' had possessed Lisette.  
'Well, anyway, I need some help,' Pixie announced, changing the subject.  
'Sure, I'll help! What with?'  
'The Sealight Festival. I don't know what to wear, how to do my hair... anything.'  
Lisette beamed, 'That should be no problem! How about on the morning of the festival, after you've done all your farm-work, you come to me, and I'll help you get ready.'  
'Good idea. Aren't you going?'  
Lisette shook her head, 'Lulukoko festival, remember?'  
'Oh, yes. But still, you could go if you wanted to.'  
'No, I think I better not. I'll help you choose the best dress, though!'  
Pixie smiled. 'Thank you, and I'm sure you will.'

As soon as she left the florist, Pixie's ears were met with several ear-splitting shrieks. Worried, she span around and saw that it came from a cluster of Westown residents outside the Garden Grill.

'What happened!?' she yelled, running towards them.  
They all looked at her, beaming, 'We just heard the news!' Miranda shouted enthusiastically over the screaming.  
'What news?'  
'Carrie's pregnant!'  
People cleared out of the way to make room for Pixie in their celebratory circle, and Carrie was in the middle of it. She was pulled into hugs, and people asking various questions which Carrie tried her best to answer. Brad was holding his wife's hand, trying to get people to calm down. Pixie smiled to herself. They were so happy.

 

Ludus was waiting for customers as he drummed his fingers on the surface of his little shop's counter, leaning his head onto the other hand, thinking. His heart hammered in his chest every time he thought of what he was going to do tonight, how he was going to propose to Pixie. She, of course, had no idea, she just thought it would be a nice evening out. Then again, when she'd said that it was a bit early to start thinking about their future married or with children, it had seemed quite pointedly. Maybe he was reading too far into things. Even if she didn't know, that comment had wavered his confidence. Didn't she want to be with him forever? Until she'd said that he'd thought the answer was yes. Now he wasn't so sure.

Suppose she said no. Then what would he do? Apart from being embarrassed in front of everyone, what would it be like after, when he saw her again? He couldn't live with that embarrassment, the awkwardness, that he would feel near her if she rejected him. It felt as if his whole life was relying on her saying yes, and in a way, it was.

Ludus looked up, jolting out of his thoughts as a shadow fell over him. Iluka. What did she want now?  
'Hey, Ludus,' she said, 'Come with me.'  
'I can't. I'm working.'  
'I said, _come with me_.'  
Ludus sighed. He didn't have time to argue with her. Switching the sign to closed, he got up and followed her as she walked back to her house. Once they were inside, she turned to him, and accusing look on her face.  
'What's going on?' she demanded.  
'What do you mean?'  
'You know what I mean. And I think I know what's going on. You're going to propose to her, aren't you?'  
He smiled to himself. Iluka knew him better than anyone. 'Yes,' was all he could say.  
'Then why are you looking so downright miserable?'  
'I'm scared she'd going to say no.'  
'Why would she?'  
'The other day she said that it was a bit early to be thinking about our future as we're both so young.'

Iluka looked at him thoughtfully. It was one of those rare moments when her features softened and she wasn't glaring.  
'She won't say no,' she told him firmly.  
'How do you know?'  
'Because I know Pixie. She won't say no, trust me.'  
'Well, you can say that-'  
'Listen to me, she won't say no. Now get out.'

Ludus walked back to his shop, slightly reassured. Iluka was usually right about these sorts of things. Maybe she was right. Maybe Pixie would say yes.

 

The morning of the Sealight Night, Pixie and Lisette were in Pixie's house, searching through her wardrobe.  
'No, no, no, no, no, maybe, no, this is quite nice...' Lisette paused and through two dresses out onto the pile of clothes she'd deemed 'wearable' so far.  
'Have you done yet?' Pixie asked.  
'No,' Lisette said, 'This is very important.'  
'Carry on then.'  
'No, no, gosh, do you actually wear this? No, no, Possibly, no, no... Oh my goodness! Perfect!' Lisette squealed. She took out an emerald green dress adorned in golden sequins. She held it up for Pixie to see.  
'What do you think?' she asked.  
'I like it,' Pixie agreed, 'I honestly have zero fashion sense though, so just ignore me.'  
'You _have_ to wear this.'  
'Okay, I will.'

And hour later, Pixie was ready to go. Lisette had pulled her hair up in a fancy hair-do that Pixie didn't even know the name of, and put on a bit of make-up. She looked stunning.  
'What time is it?'  
'Twenty to eight,' Lisette answered, adjusting a strand of Pixie's hair, 'We should set off in about ten minutes.'  
Pixie nodded, suddenly very nervous. 'Okay.'

Lisette left Pixie at the entrance to Lulukoko. Pixie looked at her, scared.  
'I don't know if I'm ready for this, Lisette, if he does propose. I'm scared,' she whispered.  
Lisette squeezed her hand. 'You got this, Pixie. It's going to be fine, I promise. Have a great time!'  
They hugged, and then she was on her own. Taking a deep breath as if about to submerge in water, she walked through the gateway.

Lulukoko had changed drastically since the day before. Strings of lights hang all across the shore, as well as bars that had been set up for the occasion. Half a dozen of so boats were waiting neatly on the sand, and people were wondering around in couples or groups, a lot of them in the Carosello. The twins were rushing around as fast as they could, pleased to have so many customers. The sky was a thousand different shades of blue, interrupted only by the stars.

The stars. Pixie looked at them and closed her eyes, capturing their beauty in her mind.  
'Hello, Mum, Dad. Night Lynn. I hope you had a good day today,' she murmured, 'Good night Ford. I hope you're okay. I miss you.' she let a sudden flare of sadness stir inside her, but then it was gone.  
'Hey, are you talking to yourself, darling?'  
She opened her eyes, and they were met by Ludus' handsome face. His pupils expanded as he looked at her.  
'Wow,' he said, 'You look good.'  
She blushed. 'So do you.'

They walked along the beach together, greeting their friends. Pixie ordered a fruit cocktail, but when she asked Ludus if he wanted done, he shook his head.  
'No, thank you. Thank you though.'  
'You just said thank you twice,' she pointed out with a laugh.  
He smiled shakily. 'Did I? Ha ha.'  
'What's wrong? Have I made you mad somehow?'  
'N-no. I'm fine.'

In fact, Ludus was not fine. His legs felt like jelly and his palms were sweaty. He was so nervous. The fact that Pixie looked like an angel didn't help. His whole body shook, and trying to calm himself down was futile. Maybe he shouldn't do this. Maybe he should wait six months. Or a year. Or two.

Pixie stirred her drink with a straw.  
'So,' she said, 'When do we go out to sea?'  
'When the moon is at a certain point in the sky. Gram will call us in.'  
'It sounds amazing, but I don't exactly have the best experience with boats, do I?'  
'No, you don't. But this will be great, I promise.'  
She took his hand. 'I know it will.'

They wandered around for a little and danced for a bit more until Tototara called everyone who wanted to go out to sea to the shore.  
'Okay, everyone!' she started, 'We are about to go out to see. This is a very romantic evening, so I suggest that you go with a partner... but you don't have to! You can go with a friend if you want. Either way, you'll have a great time! Now, onto the boats!'

Ludus helped Pixie into one of the boats, pushing them out onto the water. They let it drift out a little, slightly apart from the others, when the moon hit the point Ludus had been talking about. Everyone fell silent as they stared in wonder at the lights on the ocean, shining like diamonds encrusted in the turquoise blanket. Pixie felt that if she reached out a hand, she could scoop one out of the water and keep it forever, a memory of this night.

Ludus cleared his throat gently. She looked across at him to see that he was shaking visibly. He swallowed and smiled at her.  
'Pixie.'  
'Ludus,' she smiled encouragingly, though her heart was beating ten times faster than usual. She watched him reach a hand into his pocket.  
'You see the stars?' he asked steadily, 'You see the moon? In my eyes, they all shine for you, and you only. I shine for you. I am my best, because of you. And I never want to let you go.'  
She watched him, wide-eyes, biting her lip.  
He produced a small velvet box and snapped it open. Sitting on the cushioned inside was a perfectly round, silver ring.  
'Pixie. I promise to love you for ever and ever. Will you marry me?'

This wasn't a surprise, not really, Pixie reminded herself. She had thought that he was going to do this, she was ready. Yet, waves of shock, happiness, uncertainty and fear hit her in varying degrees. She couldn't speak; only put her hands to her face and stare at him. He needed an answer, she knew that, and quickly before he passed out from the nerves.

She opened her mouth, but before a sound came out, her thoughts flashed to Ford. Only for the smallest of moments, and then he was gone. What would he say to this? Well, he was gone, so it didn't matter. Maybe he'd fallen in love with someone else anyway. And if he hadn't, well, Pixie chose Ludus. Even if he was right there, in one of the other boats, she would chose Ludus. Every single time.  
'Yes.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still reading this fic! It means a lot to me.  
> I'm sure everyone who supports LudusxPixie is very happy, as they should be.
> 
>  
> 
> And don't worry, FordxPixie fans.


	29. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixie and Ludus are planning their wedding, which includes sending invites out to everyone, including Pixie's family.

'Okay, I think we should send invites to everyone.'  
Ludus put down a pile of cards with fancy edges on the table in front of Pixie. She looked at them, and then at the single pen beside it.  
'But that's so many to write out! We should just tell them,' she protested.  
'Yes, but you know how forgetful people are. It would be horrible if they forgot the time of it,' Ludus pointed out.  
Pixie sighed. 'Fine. I guess you're right.'  
He kissed her on the cheek. 'Don't worry, I'll write them. You just do some for your parents.'  
'That's not fair on you. We'll spilt it.'  
'No.'  
'Yes.'  
'I'll do two-thirds and you do one?'  
She smiled, hesitating, 'If it makes you feel better.'  
'Oh, it does.'

Pixie looked at the paper in front of her. After the initial bliss of engagement, she'd started to worry about her parents. She hadn't responded to the last letters she'd got from them, so for all she knew, they were still absolutely livid.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_  
_I know that you're not too happy with me right now, but I have made my decision. Ludus proposed to me two days ago, at the Sealight Night. I said yes, of course. I know you might not support this, but I am in charge of my life now, and this isn't open for discussion or under your control. I love Ludus, I really do, and I want to marry him. I know you think I'm too young, but, to be honest, it doesn't matter. I could, in theory, die tomorrow. I'm living how I want to and how I feel is right, and if you don't agree with it... I'm sorry._  
_This being said, I understand if you don't want to come to the wedding, but I'm inviting you anyway. It will be on the 18th of April, on the beach at Lulukoko. Please come, or at least send Lynn. If you don't want to, then that's okay, but you can't make her not go.  
Love, Pixie._

She almost asked Ludus to read through it, but then thought better of it. Even if she told him everything, it was impossible for him to understand the exact bond she had with her parents. The letter would have to do, she thought. She hadn't said anything to make her seem immature or rude, but she had expressed her opinions, so it seemed okay. Now for Lynn.

_Lynn,_  
_Okay, I'm getting married. Next month. You'll come, won't you? Don't worry about Mum and Dad; just come. They can't make you not go, even if they don't want to. Ludus proposed to me the other night, when we were at this festival together. You should have seen it, Lynn! The moon was so beautiful, and it looked like the sea was embedded with crystals, and it was so romantic. Thank you for everything, little sis, your advice means so much to me. I miss you.  
Love, Pixie._

Later, she took the envelope to the post-office and passed it to Wayne. He stood up, walked round to her, and trapped her in a hug.  
'You're actually getting' married!' he exclaimed, releasing her, 'I'm so happy for ya!'  
'Thanks Wayne,' she said, blushing.  
'It's gonna be a great wedding, I'm sure. I can't wait!'

Next, she went to see Lisette. She hadn't seen her since the Sealight Festival, only having time to call her and tell her that she was engaged. As she walked through the door, Lisette shrieked excitedly, rushing towards her.  
'I can't believe it!' she said enthusiastically, jumping up and down like Lynn used to do when she was excited, 'I am so happy!'  
'Me too,' Pixie laughed, 'I came to ask you a favour.'  
'Of course!'  
'Could you, maybe, sort out the bouquet for the wedding?' she asked.  
Lisette's eyes shone, 'Yes! I would love to! Thank you so much for asking me, Pixie, thank you!'  
Pixie laughed harder, elastic to see how happy her friend was on her behalf, 'Maybe I better be letting you get back to work. You do have some customers in here.'  
Those customers were looking at the flowers, glancing at Lisette and Pixie curiously from time to time.  
'Yes, you better,' Lisette agreed, 'But first, show me the ring!'  
Pixie put her hand out for Lisette to examine. The silver ring sparkled on her finger, causing Lisette to squeal in pleasure.  
'It's beautiful!'  
'Thank you! I know, it is pretty, isn't it?' she looked fondly at it.  
'Yes!'  
Suddenly, the bell on the counter went off. The girls turned around to see a slightly-annoyed customer waiting for Lisette,  
'I better go,' the florist said, 'See you!'

The next few days went by quickly, people congratulating her. Lisette helped her with practically everything, from the dress to the food.  
'It's important that everything's perfect,' she explained.  
Pixie thought that everything was already perfect, or as perfect as it could be. The only worries she really had were her family and saying something really stupid when she was supposed to say 'I do'. Once she'd been in a restaurant and the waiter had said 'Enjoy your food', and she had replied with 'I love you too'. It was the most embarrassing moment of her life.

What was the worst that could happen though? Even if her brain froze and she said something random, she was only in a room with people she knew and liked. She'd look back and laugh at it in the future.

The wedding, in fact, would not be in a room, but rather by the shore. The guests would stand on the beach and Pixie would walk up to Ludus and Umekichi (who was wedding them) in her beautiful white dress. Nothing would go wrong.

It was two weeks before the wedding that she got letters back from her family. She almost didn't open them for fear that they would ruin her blissful mood, but in the end her curiosity got the better of her and she and Ludus read them together.

_Darling Pixie,_  
_Of course we'll come to the wedding! No, your father and I don't really approve, but this is your life not ours. We can't not be there for you to celebrate it. I will say though, Daryl is a little reluctant to go, but he will. Lynn is jumping up and down in excitement! I honestly haven't seen her this enthusiastic for a very long time. I really hope you know what you want, though. Marriage is a big promise and getting a divorce is a lot of effort, time and money. I don't doubt your decisions, but as your mother it is my job to give my advice.  
See you soon, love Mother._

Ludus smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Pixie's family were coming, and they were happy (ish) for them. It was better than what she expected.  
'I'm so glad,' Pixie told him.  
'I know you are. I am too. Nothing can ruin this day now.'  
She grinned at him. 'Exactly. Now, let's brave my dad's letter.'

_Pixie,_  
_I am not thrilled that you are to be getting married, but it is your happiness or your mistake, I suppose. I will come to support you, I am your father, and I do love you. I don't think you know what you're putting yourself into, but I guess you'll find out. You're old enough to be in charge of your own life now.  
From your father._

They were only a few words, written immaculately on a piece of paper, but they made Pixie happy. He didn't seem too mad, just uncertain of the success of the marriage. That was not his problem to worry about though. Pixie had every faith that she and Ludus would stay together forever.

A knock came at the door. Ludus stood up to answer it, and in the doorway was Wayne, Zahau, Hector, Brad, Yuzuki and Hinata.  
'Ludus!' they cried as he opened the door, 'You're coming with us!'  
They started to drag him out of the house, laughing and talking loudly, but Ludus was strong and stubborn.  
'Where are you taking me!?' he demanded.  
'We need to talk about your stag party!'  
He threw an apologetic and questioning glance at Pixie, which she deciphered as _'Sorry, I'm going to have to go with them. Will you be okay by yourself for a bit?_ She smiled and nodded, leaving Ludus' male friends to carry him away.

She turned to the last letter. In a way, it was good that they'd taken him. Lynn's words for special to her, and whilst she didn't mind Ludus reading them, it was nicer on her own.

_To My Favourite Sister,_  
_EEEK!!! You're getting married! I am SO EXCITED! Ludus is like, perfect for you, right? He's everything you've ever wanted, and you'll never love anyone else! If there was (cough) someone else (cough) here, you would always choose him, not the_ other _person._  
_Yeah, I'm not buying it. If Ford came back today, I bet you all my savings that you would call off the wedding. Not because you plan to run away with Ford or something, but because in your subconsciousness you still haven't chosen. You won't admit it to yourself though, will you? Oh, Pixie. What are you getting yourself into? I know it will probably be fine because you'll never see Ford again. Probably. Hopefully. If he comes back... Look, I'm not going to think about it. I know you haven't 'let go' of him yet, but the only way to do that is by seeing him again. Preferably before you get married, but then what if you decide that you love him instead? It's a tricky situation, but I will be here no matter what. You don't need any boys; you have your utterly amazing sister.  
I love and miss you, Pixie. It's gonna be okay._

No, no, no. That was not what she wanted to hear. Not what she wanted to hear at all. Why would Lynn bring this up now? As soon as that question formed in her head, she regretted it, because that was exactly what she was talking about. Did Pixie really plan to go through the rest of her life unable to think about Ford? With him wandering on the edge of her thoughts, forever? And because she didn't want to think about it, it wouldn't go away. Again, Lynn was right. Every time she thought she'd let go of him, she hadn't, because he kept coming back, and bringing pain with him.

Still, Lynn was only thirteen. She didn't know everything. Nobody's life was perfect, and Pixie's wasn't an exception to that rule. If Ford was going to be a ghost haunting Pixie's mind forever, then so be it. 

The wedding was going to be wonderful, she told herself sleepily. It was getting late and she was tired from all the stress and planning. They'd get married by the turquoise-coloured waves of the sea. The sky would be set on fire with the orange flames of sunset, and their friends would be around them, smiling and clapping as they said their vows. Afterwards, they'd all have a party on the beach (being very careful not to spill wine on her wedding dress) and everyone would be filled with happiness. Then Ludus would officially move into Pixie's house and they'd start their lives together as husband and wife, the start of many years to come.

It was wonderful, her mind whispered to her. This was the start of the rest of her life. Everything she wanted. Everything. There was nothing else she could ask for, nothing else that could possibly make her more happy.

Or at least, that's what she told herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one, the next chapter will be the wedding itself. <3


	30. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Pixie and Ludus' wedding day, and everything is prepared, but will it all go as planned?

It was the night before the wedding, and Pixie was sitting with Lisette, Iluka, Siluka, Carrie, Miranda, Kasumi and Komari by the river in Tsuyukusa. Stars were lighting their surroundings from above, and they were all having a great time.  
'I'm nervous,' Pixie said to them all.  
'Why?' Lisette asked, concern appearing in her eyes.  
'I'm scared I'm going to get it wrong.'  
'Get what wrong?' asked Komari.  
'I don't know, the words or something. Or I might trip over my dress. Or someone might spill wine on me before the ceremony. Or-'  
'Oh, don't worry yourself!' Carrie said. 'That being said, I was so scared before I got married that I didn't eat anything for the entire day before we said our vows. Afterwards, at the party, I was so hungry that I ate way too much.'  
Hearing from someone who was married did help, though she was still shivering from the nerves.  
'Pixie,' Kasumi put in quietly, 'You have nothing to worry about. This is supposed to be the best day of your life.'  
'Yes. You're right. I won't worry.'  
Carrie rolled her eyes. 'Okay, let's change the subject. Who wants to get some food?'

They had a great time, and Pixie went to bed before eleven so that she wasn't tired for the wedding. She lay in bed for ages, trying to get to sleep. Her heart was fluttering in her chest and a thousand thoughts kept lighting up her mind. _Go to sleep,_ she told herself, squeezing her eyelids shut. It didn't work. Staring at the ceiling aimlessly didn't work either, and neither did counting sheep. At last, she must have drifted to sleep, because she woke up with sunlight streaming into her room. It was a beautiful day.

Then she realised; her curtains were open. She had definitely shut them before she went to sleep. Scared, she sat up, clutching the sheets to her as if she was a five year old scared of monsters.  
'Goooood morning!' Lisette jumped out from behind the table, causing Pixie to scream, then laugh.  
'Lisette!' she said, 'What are you doing here!?'  
'Well, someone obviously had to get your farm sorted this morning. It's ten already.'  
'Ten!?'  
Pixie jumped out of bed and rushed to the cupboard where her cereal was stored, grabbing a box of something-or-another and some milk, pouring it sloppily into a bowl.  
'What are you doing here, anyway?' she asked, already eating her breakfast.  
Lisette laughed, caught of guard at how quickly Pixie had moved. 'It's your wedding day, remember?'  
Pixie dropped the spoon. 'My... my wedding day. Yes. Of course.' suddenly she didn't feel so hungry.  
'You have to eat,' Lisette protested.  
'I'm not hungry. In fact, I think I might throw up.'  
Before her friend could say anything else, Pixie got up and rushed to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror, wondering if she always looked so dreadful in the mornings. Her hair was a nest of tangles, her eyes half shut with sleepiness. Lisette walked into the bathroom, and noticed Pixie looking at herself anxiously in the mirror.  
'Pixie,' she said, 'Just take a shower. We have a team to make you look the best you can for the wedding.'

Reassured, Pixie took a shower, washing her hair thoroughly. When she was done, Lisette told her to put on some casual clothes.  
'So, what are we going to do before the wedding starts?'  
'Well, it starts at three, correct?' Lisette started, not pausing for confirmation, 'It's quarter past ten now, so we're going to spend until one playing board games and generally keeping you away from Ludus. Then we're going to have lunch – probably some sandwiches or something – and at one we're going to begin getting you ready. Does that sound good?'  
Pixie nodded. 'Yes, apart from the board games.'  
'What do you want to do instead?'  
'I want to make sure I'm prepared. Can I see the guest list? I haven't actually read through it properly, though of course I do know who's going.'  
'Of course.'  
Lisette went to the table, where she'd put a folder full of the wedding plans. Half of them really weren't necessary, but it made Lisette feel better.

She searched the folder, eventually drawing out a piece of paper full of names.  
'Right, do you want me to read it to you? These are the people who have confirmed to definitely be going, so some others might show up.'  
'I'll read through it.'  
Lisette handed her the sheet, and Pixie's eyes skimmed over the names. She took a deep breath. In and out. It was going to be okay. Seeing the familiar names on the paper made her feel a bit better.  
'Now what do you want to do?'  
'Can I see the cake?'  
'No! It's a surprise. Come on, let's go see some of the animals on your farm. Tell me how well I did at looking after them this morning.'

Lisette had not, as it turned out, done a very good job at all of looking after the animals, and Pixie spent the next hour and a half teaching her how it was done properly. By that time, it was a good time to eat lunch. As soon as they'd finished clearing up, Kasumi and Carrie arrived.

They did her hair and make-up gently, careful not to make any mistakes or hurt the bride-to-be. They wouldn't let Pixie see until they were done, which annoyed her greatly. It also took a very long time. By two, they'd done her hairstyle and half of the make-up. They had to keep re-doing it because Lisette kept claiming that it wasn't 'perfect enough'. By half-two, they were done, and Carrie held out a mirror so that Pixie could see. 

She gasped in pleasure.  
'Thank you!' she exclaimed, 'I actually look okay for once!'  
'You look incredible,' Kasumi corrected her.  
'Now, let's sort out the dress.' Carrie walked over to the closet, where her white gown was hung up. Pixie looked at it and smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, they were ready to leave. Lisette left to spy on how it was going on the beach, and apparently the guests had arrived at half-two, and were now about to get in position.  
'Before we leave, we have people here who want to see you,' Kasumi told her, opening the door. Pixie's family fell into the room, Lynn immediately running up to hug her sister.  
'You're getting married!' she squealed. Behind the enthusiasm, Pixie could hear the concern in her sister's voice. Everyone else seemed oblivious to it.

Daryl walked over to his eldest daughter, dressed in a formal suit with a red tie. His hair was combed back immaculately. It was clear that however much he disapproved, he didn't want to let his daughter down.  
'It's good to see you again, Pixie,' he said, awkwardly hugging her.  
'Good to see you too, Dad.'  
They let go, and Pixie was pulled into another hug by Marlena.  
'Darling, you're getting married! You're so grown up!' she looked as if she was about to burst into tears.  
'Hey, mum, it's okay!' Pixie said, handing her a tissue.  
Lynn rolled her eyes, 'Really, mother?'  
'I'm sorry dear. I just can't help it!' and then the waterworks started.  
'Okay,' Lisette interrupted, looking anxiously at her watch. 'We better get going.'

The group started to walk to the beach, lifting Pixie all the way to the gateway at Lulukoko. Then, they put her down, and surrounded her as they walked to the beach. Pixie's heart began to pound, her legs feeling wobbly. Her vision was blocked until they got to the sand, where her friends disappeared into the crowds of people, who she didn't have the strength to look at. Her father was to her left, holding onto her arm, ready to walk her down the aisle. 

She saw Ludus, standing with his back to the sea, blue hair blowing behind him in the wind. He smiled saw her, eyes going wide, and nervous. He was dressed up handsomely; obviously it wasn't only Pixie's friends who had spent two hours getting her ready. Umekichi was dressed in robes slightly behind, a book in his hands, smiling. Daryl began to walk towards them, Pixie by his side.

She didn't think she had the strength to do it. Her feet felt like they were about to give in, her arms felt like lead. She felt a thousand staring eyes looking at her, waiting for her to trip up. Her white high-heels sunk into the sand as she walked forward, one step after another. Somehow, she did it, walking one step at a time, until she was standing next to Ludus. He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Umekichi cleared his throat.  
'We are here today to witness the marriage of Ludus Dene and Pixie Fawn,' he started.  
Pixie swallowed, scanning the guests faces, but not really taking them in.  
'Before we start the vows, if anyone here has any reason to legally stop this wedding, please speak now, or may they forever hold their peace.'

Silence echoed through the beach for a steady count of three, before the tiniest of coughs came from somewhere in the crowd. Pixie scanned their faces, searching for the owner. They didn't say anything else, so they weren't trying to stop the wedding, but maybe they had been about to. Maybe they changed their mind last minute, maybe thinking better of...

Her whole body went cold. Her vision went black at the edges, and she had such a sudden memory flush that she almost threw up. Because he wasn't there. He couldn't be.

But he was.

There, in amongst sixty familiar faces. He was dressed how he usually was, which was more than okay for a wedding, ashy blonde hair almost falling into his purple eyes. Those eyes. They were like pools of amethysts severed in places by shards of silver. She'd missed looking into those eyes, the way they were looking into hers now. His skin was as pale as paper, and his hands were hidden beneath his usual leather gloves. He wore his glasses, as usual. Pixie's brain struggled to understand what she was seeing, who she was seeing, and how he looked the same. If she closed her eyes and concentrated, she could almost imagine that she'd seen him not five minutes ago. Maybe after the Westown Festival. After the dance. 

She was going to be sick. Why was he here? Who on earth had invited him? Her feet almost collapsed beneath her. Just before she looked away from his face, he smiled at her. And that smile said everything. It was full of pain, of longing, of sadness. It told her that, though he'd been away over eight months, nothing had changed. She could see how he'd spent every day missing of her. She could see how much he'd hurt, how much being here now was hurting him. Yet he'd still come. Of course he had. Because he thought it might have made her happy. But more than that, he was smiling the smile that she knew. The one that had made her heart jump to her throat and butterflies appear in her stomach. Then she realised that he was wrong when he thought that seeing him there might have made her feel complete, all her friends in front of her, her husband by her side.

Husband. It was a horrible word. It didn't belong to Ludus. But she was about to get married to him. He was about to become her husband. Oh god. How much time had passed? She looked sharply to Umekichi, who was just turning down to look at his book. Ten seconds. That was the most it had been. Ten seconds and everything had changed.

'Ludus. Do you promise to take Pixie as your wife to love forever and to live in truth and peace with, parting only in death?'  
Ludus smiled. Pixie didn't see it.  
'I do,' he said.  
'Pixie, do you promise to take Ludus as your husband to love forever and to live in truth and peace with, parting only in death?'  
'I- I...'  
She looked at Ludus. She looked at Ford. Her sister's words echoed in her mind: _If Ford came back today, I bet you all my savings that you would call off the wedding_. Her mother and father's _Don't you think you're too young to be getting married? The doctor that left over six months ago, him, you still miss him?_  
'I...'  
Everyone was looking at her expectantly. Her eyes flashed over to meet Ford's, and in his she saw a hidden message. _Please,_ he was saying, _Please_.

She looked from Ludus to Ford to Umekichi to her family. She looked at Lisette, Kasumi and Carrie. She looked down at herself, and the white dress she was wearing. She looked up the aisle, a clear runway in front of her. She looked at it, and suddenly her feet were moving. She was running. People stared at her in surprise, sounds of shock coming out of their mouths as she made her way past them.  
_I'm sorry Ludus,_ she thought as she got to the crossroads, tears springing into her eyes, _But my sister was right. I still haven't chosen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Do not read this before reading the chapter~
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, I am sorry to all Ludus fans, but i just got the idea to do this and it felt like the right thing to do. Of course, the chances of Ludus and Pixie getting married is not out of the picture, but Ford is back in it. I personally really loved writing this, and i hoped you liked reading it <3   
> Thank you to all the support i have got on this fic. <3 I really appreciate it, so thank you everyone :)


	31. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixie is hiding from everyone. She's not ready to face them yet, but whilst she's locked herself away she remembers someone from her childhood. Her 'best friend', Famer. And who will be the first person to find her?

The only sound that interrupted the silence were the sorrowful sobs that echoed through the dark building. If you were to enter that building, you'd find it deserted. Deserted that is, apart from the girl upstairs, sitting on the wooden floorboards, curled into a ball crying her eyes out. This girl had honey-blonde hair and porcelain skin, but the thing that would distinguish her the most was the wedding dress that she wore.

She had been there for two hours, maybe three, alone. They had all tried to look for her, of course, but no-one had been successful. She was well and truly hidden.

Pixie had realised that if she went home they'd find her the minute they started looking. They'd search the farm thoroughly, so going there wouldn't be worth it. She had to make her decision quickly; someone would chase after her any minute, and she didn't exactly blend in by the way she was dressed. So she used her brain and went to the clinic.

A couple of times she'd heard footsteps outside, but nobody thought of coming in. She heard voices. Wayne, Megan, Lisette and Miranda had been searching Westown for at least an hour and a half. She couldn't really tell though; time was moving in a senseless flow. All that she knew was that she had to stay away from them, from all of them, until she could pull herself together and come up with an explanation.

She could say that she'd been overwhelmed with fear. Everyone knew how nervous she'd been. She could go back to the beach now and get married. Everything would be fine.

But that's not what she wanted.

Seeing Ford again had changed everything. The memories of him, of them, together, had came rushing back to her and suddenly she doubted her undying love for Ludus. That sounded heartless and terrible, she knew that, but it wouldn't be fair on anyone if she married him without being utterly and completely sure. That was why she had run away, why she was hiding, and why everyone was frantically looking for her.

Every time she replayed it back in her head she burst into tears. She had been right before. She wasn't ready for that commitment. That just made her cry harder. She needed to distract herself. Suddenly, she remembered something that had happened back in her childhood. There was this girl, her name was Famer, and she was just downright nasty. The thing is, she would have been okay with that, but before all the nastiness, she'd been nice. She'd actually been Pixie's best friend.

It had started when she was fourteen. Famer moved to her school, and for a while, nobody really knew what to do about her as everyone was already settled into their friend groups. She hung around with the more popular group for a while, but then, when Pixie's best and only friend was ill, she went to talk to her.

'Hi. Your name's Pixie, right?'  
Pixie had been a very shy child, and didn't really know the new girl. 'Yes.'  
'I'm Famer,' she held out her hand. Pixie shook it timidly.  
Seeing that she wasn't getting much response, Famer looked like she was about to turn away. But then, finding some courage, Pixie spoke. 'Do you want to be my partner? Elia is ill today.'  
Famer smiled. 'Yes! That would be great! I find science difficult anyway, so doing it by myself would be really tricky.'  
They'd talked about themselves and made jokes for a long time. Pixie discovered that her native language wasn't English, and that she had a lot of time to sit around at home, which she often spent on the internet. The next day, Elia was back, so Pixie presumed that Famer was going to go back to whoever she was trying to be friends with before the day before.

When they next had their science lesson, Farmer asked Pixie to be her partner again. Not wanting to say no to her new friend, she looked apologetically at Elia and went with Famer.

From then on, Famer went to be with her every day. Pixie loved having a new friend, especially one as nice as Famer. Elia, however, was not very happy.  
'Pixie, I'm your best friend aren't I?' Elia asked one day.  
'Yes, of course you are,' she assured her, not paying much attention.  
'But it's like Famer's your best friend now.'  
'No.'  
'Well I don't like her. She's mean to me. Will you be with me next time?'  
Pixie turned around. 'What? She's super nice!'  
Elia looked on the verge of tears, but Pixie was determined that Famer was one of the nicest people alive.

The next day, Elia went to be with some other people and didn't talk to Pixie at all. That was okay with Pixie, as Famer seemed even more friendly than ever.

For about five months, Famer and Pixie were best friends. Pixie didn't realise it, but Famer wouldn't let her be friends with anyone else. She said to her almost every day: 'I have to be your best and only friend forever, okay?' Pixie nodded along, perfectly happy. Maybe at fourteen she should have known better, but Famer seemed to have all the time in the world to talk to her.

She began to change a little over her fifteenth birthday, when they went to a party together. Practically everyone from their year was there, so it was very loud. Pixie didn't have a good time, because she had to stay by Famer's side the entire time. This didn't bother her though, because she didn't think even for a moment that it would have been a better idea to go and talk to other people. At the party, Famer started ordering Pixie to go and get her things.  
'Get me another drink!' she yelled over the noise.  
'Okay!' Pixie shouted back.  
When she returned, it would be: 'Go and find my jumper!' or something like that. Pixie was basically her slave, running about for her.

There was another time, a couple of weeks later, when Famer was going out to meet her boyfriend. She was putting make-up on, and asked Pixie what she thought.  
'It's really difficult to get red and gold to go nicely together, don't you think?' Famer said more to herself, looking in the mirror.  
'Yes,' Pixie agreed, 'Maybe you should've chosen one colour, or swapped gold for silver.'  
Famer turned to look at her, a look of disgust on her face. 'Did you just insult me?!'  
'No! I just... I just made a suggestion.'  
'Get out! Don't talk to me! You don't deserve to be my best friend!'

Pixie left, sad and confused. What had she done wrong? All she had done was agree with her. She was probably just having a bad day.

That wasn't the last of it though. Soon after that, Famer came to school ready to kill. She had been crying recently, but if anyone pointed that out to her she probably would have ripped their throats out.  
'What happened?' Pixie asked.  
'My boyfriend left me for this other girl. Is there something wrong with me? Why doesn't he love me any more? I don't care anyway. He didn't do what I said or respond to my texts half the time. I hate him. If I see him, I'm going to...'  
She went off on a rant about how mean she was going to be if she saw him again and how much she hated him. Other people looked at her oddly as they walked past, throwing a sympathetic glance in Pixie's direction, which confused her. Wasn't she supposed to be staying with Famer when she was like this? Even if she was taking it out on Pixie a bit. Okay, a lot. Maybe it would be better to leave.

That was the first time she'd thought like that. It was a shock, but thrilling. Maybe she should do it. So she did. She just walked away, feeling triumphant, leaving a angry and baffled Famer behind.

The thing was, what did she do now? She didn't have any other friends. She'd have to be by herself, nobody else would want her. Still, it was better than staying with her 'best friend'. As she looked around her for the next couple of days, she realised that Famer had never been her friend. She just wanted someone to boss around and make her seem like she wasn't a loner. And Pixie had fallen right into the trap, a trap that was very difficult to get out of. Sure, she'd avoided the danger, but now she'd have to try and make new friends.

Luckily for her, Pixie's family moved a month later anyway, so she was starting fresh somewhere else. That wasn't the issue though. Famer had never been her best friend, even though she thought she was. In a way, it reminded her of Ludus. Maybe she was never in love with him. She just thought she was. And now that Ford was back, everything changed, but it would be as tricky as heck to get out of.

 

She knew that someone would find her, eventually. She just wasn't expecting who it was and how soon they arrived. Though of course, it all made sense.

Ford found her in her sodden wedding dress and ruined face. Tears streamed out of her puffy eyes and black mascara marks were all over her cheeks. Her hair was a mess, and her dress was soaked with her tears as well as being covered in red dust and splattered in mud near the hem. She looked like a ghost or monster out of a horror movie.

He didn't know what to say. Standing over her, unsure of what to do, he felt utterly useless. She looked up and him and started crying more, at which point he felt like he had to do something. Why she had left the wedding he didn't know, but he hadn't been at all upset about it until he's found her like this. Heartbroken. Confused. Miserable. He crouched down and put his arms around her, letting her cry and cry and cry until she couldn't cry any more.

Neither of them said anything. Ford didn't bother turning on the light so they could actually see. He didn't scold Pixie for using his clinic as a hiding spot or making puddles of tears on his floors. He just held her.

Eventually, she stopped crying. Ford pushed her gently away from him.  
'Come on, Pixie. We can't stay here,' he whispered gently.  
She looked at him. 'I missed you. I missed you _so much_ ,' her eyes filled with tears again.  
'And I missed you too, of course,' he said. Pixie could see part of his cold-guy personality coming back through. Or maybe it was just his awkwardness.

They stood up to leave, but before they got to the door, Ford stopped her.  
'Pixie,' he said, 'Why did you leave your wedding? Before we go and find everyone else, I would like to know. You don't have to tell me, if you d-'  
'Because of you.'  
'I'm not sure I follow.'  
Pixie looked at the floor. Maybe she shouldn't explain it to him. It was way too complicated anyway. But then... maybe he had the right to know.  
'I saw you and I couldn't do it.'  
'You were surprised that I was there?'  
'Yes, but that's not what I meant. I couldn't say those words. To Ludus. I didn't know if I wanted to marry him any more.'  
'B-but I thought you loved him?'  
'Yes, maybe. I don't know. I just don't know Ford. If you'd never left I wouldn't be in this mess. I would have never been getting married in the first place, I-'  
She stopped. What was she saying? Maybe he wouldn't follow, but the look on his face told her that he did. He understood what she meant.

She looked at him, scared of what he was going to reply with. But he didn't. He just smiled. Then he took her hand in his and ran his thumb over the back of her hand, releasing it a second later. He stepped forward and opened the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. :) <3


	32. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixie can't hide forever. They deserve to know the truth.

Pixie half expected everyone to be waiting outside the clinic, ready to fire their questions and shoot their anger at her. That didn't happen. Nobody even saw them as they stepped outside, though it didn't take long. Wayne came down the staircase, looking annoyed and worried. He looked as if he'd spent a long time moving around, which of course he had been.

When he saw them, his eyes went wide, and he ran towards them.  
'Where have you been!? And Ford, is that you? What is going on?'  
Just like she'd suspected, there were a million questions she had to answer. Ford awkwardly put an arm around her, gesturing to Wayne to be quiet.  
'Pixie, what do you want to do next? It is your decision entirely,' he said softly.  
Pixie felt like crying again, but she owned an explanation to everyone. And she definitely owed Ludus. 'I- I guess I better talk to everyone.'  
Ford nodded briskly. 'If it gets too much, just come to me and we can leave.'  
'Okay,' she answered simply.

Ford asked Wayne to gather everyone inside the Garden Grill. The postman nodded and ran off, whilst Ford took Pixie over to the restaurant in Westown.  
'Why did you come?' she asked after a moment's silence.  
He didn't answer at first. 'I came because I was invited.'  
'By who?'  
'Ludus, of course.'  
'But that doesn't make sense. Why would he do that?'  
Ford smiled sadly. 'Because, Pixie, he wants the same thing that I do, over everything.'  
'Which is?'  
'For you to be happy.'  
They didn't say anything else as they walked, although there were thousands of things both of them wanted to. There'd be time for that later.

Carrie was already in the Garden Grill, sitting on a chair. Ford looked confused to see her.  
'Weren't you looking for Pixie with everyone else?' he asked.  
Carrie shook her head. 'I'm pregnant.'  
This startled the doctor, as if he'd just realised how long he'd been away and how much he'd missed. 'I'm sorry, excuse me.'  
'It's fine. It's good to see you again, Ford.'  
He nodded. Carrie smiled at Pixie, but she could see the confusion and disapproval in her eyes. Her explanation was going to have to be good.

Everyone began to fill into the restaurant, slowly but surely. Some went to sulk in the corner – mostly people close to Ludus – some went up to her and demanded that she tell them why she ran away. Nobody seemed forgiving, apart from her close friends. Lisette had tears in her eyes as she came over to Pixie, quickly pulling her into a hug and whispering in her ear.  
'Oh, Pixie,' she muttered, 'I'm so sorry. It's gonna be okay though. You have people behind you.'  
'Thank you, Lisette,' Pixie murmured back, and her friend went to take her place next to Kasumi and Miranda.

Everything seemed relatively under control, and Pixie was planning out what she was going to say, when Ludus came in. Her heart stopped. His eyes were puffy and he was clutching a tissue in his hand. He was shaking. Pixie was overwhelm with such a rush of guilt that she wanted to sink through the floor and never come back. When Ludus saw Ford standing so close to her, anger flashed across his face.

'Okay, everyone!' Frank stood on top of a table. Calling everyone to be quite. 'I know that y'all had a very hectic past few hours, but everythin' is gonna be explained. An', uh, please don't be too mad at Pixie.'  
There were a lot of nods of agreement at Frank's plea, but equally a lot of frowns and shaking of heads.   
'Well, Pixie,' her uncle gestured for her to come up, 'Come an' explain.'  
She stood up shakily and climbed onto the table. Ford gave her a reassuring smile that nobody else saw. She smiled nervously back and turned to face the crowd.  
'I- I want to start off by saying sorry. I know what I did was totally unacceptable and cruel, and I am really sorry to you all. Especially Ludus,' she looked him in the eye, something that took a lot of courage, but he deserved it. 'I just...' now was the time for her to decide. The truth, or what they expected to hear?

She looked at everyone's faces. They were her friends. They didn't deserve to be lied to. And anyway, if she told them that she just freaked out and ran away, they'd reschedule the wedding.  
'Look, I know this will sound really terrible,' she began, taking a breath, 'But, well, I wasn't ready to marry him. I had some bad experiences as a kid with commitment and it's made me scared of it, but-'  
She stopped. She realised that she was lying to them, even though she'd told herself she'd tell them the truth. It wasn't a complete lie, but it was only a small reason why she'd ran away.  
'But, that isn't everything. Many of you will have noticed that Ford came back to the wedding.'  
People started talking immediately, heads turning to look at Ford. He seemed uncomfortable with all the attention.  
'And, many of you will know that I... well, I kind of liked Ford when he was in Westown. Quite a lot.'  
This was news to a lot of people, and Frank had to quieten down as Pixie's voice was drowned by their words.  
'I think, because he left so suddenly, I didn't get a chance to say good bye properly. I didn't get a chance to let him go. For him to come back on my wedding... well, it wasn't good. I think I wasn't ready to marry Ludus because, well, I'm still in love with Ford.'

One, two, three, four. Four beats of silence. Then the room erupted in sound. Pixie turned desperately to Lisette and Ford, who were standing behind her. She just managed to catch a glimpse of Ludus leaving the Garden Grill and her dad putting his head in his hands when she passed out from the stress.

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

She woke up in the clinic. For a moment she was fine, but then everything came flooding back to her. The wedding, Ford, the clinic, the Garden Grill. Ludus leaving. The tears on his face. Telling everyone she was still in love with Ford.

Oh God, Ford. Where was he? She sat up, immediately feeling dizzy, and looked around. He wasn't there. Lisette was instead, sitting on a chair by the side of the room.  
'Where's Ford?' Pixie asked.  
Lisette looked at her. 'Upstairs.'  
'Is he staying?'  
'I don't know. Something about having to get back to this girl called Alice. He told me to wait until you woke up and then take you home with me.'

A girl? Since when did Ford care about girls he 'had to get back to'? Maybe she was a patient or something. Or maybe she wasn't. Maybe she was was someone special. Maybe, in the seven months he'd been away, Ford had fallen in love with this Alice. He could have proposed to her. Maybe they were already married.

That was okay though. That was his decision. It had nothing to do with her. Pixie had no reason to be upset.

The moment that she realised she was on the verge of tears, everything changed. When she understood that everything had turned into a horrible, horrible mess. That was when she saw how upset she'd made everyone, how she'd wrecked holes in the community. Ludus was probably wishing he never existed, Ford was probably freaked out, and everyone else was torn. It wasn't fair for her to do that to everyone.

She got up silently and left. Lisette ran out after her, calling her name. She took no notice. One step at a time, she walked home and got in the shower. The wedding dress was put in a crumpled heap in the corner of the room, and Pixie refused to look at it. She threw some clothes on and went to sleep. She didn't dream. She just slept.

If she didn't have the farm, she wouldn't have got up in the morning. It was only when she heard her animals making saddened noises that she bothered to get dressed and go out. As soon as she'd tended to everything in her farm, she went back up to the house. Her family were waiting for her.

Before saying anything, her mum hugged her.  
'Oh, Pixie,' she muttered, 'What have you gotten yourself into?'  
'I'm sorry, mum,' she said, 'I'm really sorry.'  
'It's okay darling. It's okay.'  
Her father, on the other hand, was not happy. His face looked like thunder.  
'Pixie! Why did you do such a stupid, immature, ridiculous thing?'  
'You know why, dad,' tears spilled over her eyes.  
His face softened slightly, but he was still angry. He was ashamed of his daughter, and shocked at what she'd done.

He asked to speak to Marlena for a moment, leaving Lynn and Pixie together.  
'I was right,' Lynn said after a minute's silence.  
'I know.'  
Neither of them spoke for a few more seconds. There was not much to say. Lynn had known all along, and Pixie had ignored her. Maybe she wouldn't be in this mess if she had just listened.  
'So where is he now?' her younger sister asked.  
'Gone home to see his girlfriend or wife.'  
'What?!'  
'Yeah.'  
Lynn looked at the floor. 'How did you find out?'  
Pixie explained, and Lynn rolled her eyes. 'So you don't actually know, then.'  
'Well, no. But it's pretty likely.'  
She nodded in agreement. 'I think you need to talk to Ludus.'  
'Me too.'  
'Soon.'  
Pixie didn't reply. She didn't know when she'd find the strength to face him, but she knew that he deserved it. After the horrible, horrible thing she'd done, she couldn't just leave him without a proper apology or an explanation of what she was going to do next. If they were even still together.

Over the next few days, she tried. She planned out what she was going to say in her head, and several times she almost did it. Once she got all the way to his shop, only to see that he wasn't there. At first she tried half-heartedly to look for him, but then she got too nervous and ran back home.

She rarely left her house during those days. She barely spoke to anyone apart from Lisette. Not that many other people wanted to speak to her. Some were forgiving, but some weren't. A lot of people glared at her when she walked past, which made her feel even more guilty.

The only good thing was that Ford hadn't left. He'd stayed, although Pixie wouldn't talk to him. He didn't know what to say to her, so they stayed out of each other's way. Her life was officially in ruins, and she wasn't sure how to fix it.


	33. Resolution and Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixie decides that it's time to try and fix the mess her life has become. It isn't easy.

She wasn't sure how long it went on for. A couple of months, probably. Even when people came to try and talk to her, to apologise for being cold towards her about it when it was really none of their business, she wouldn't talk to them. Only to Lisette.

One day, Lisette sat in silence as they drank coffee. Pixie attempted to talk to her, but she refused to answer. Eventually, she said:  
'Pixie. You need to get it together. Come on. We're going to talk to people. And you have to talk to Ludus. I'm sorry, Pixie, but this really isn't fair on him. I know you've tried, but really... he deserves better than this. Come on.'  
This jolted Pixie back into reality. She did owe something to Ludus. She couldn't hide forever. But she didn't feel ready.  
'I'm not ready,' she mumbled.  
'You'll never be ready! This is not going to be easy, but you have to do it! Force yourself out of this dark world of depression you've built around yourself. The past has happened. You can't erase it, but you can fix it. Starting with Ludus.'

Nothing else happened that day. Lisette ignored Pixie's attempts at socialising. She said that she wasn't going to talk to her until she started making an effort to get her life back on track. So, the next day, Pixie put on something presentable and left the farm, Lisette by her side.

It was like she was some kind of celebrity or something. Everyone stared at her as she walked through Westown.  
'Why are they staring at me?' she hissed.  
'Well, they haven't seen you in forever, you're as pale as a ghost and you look like you're about to throw up.'  
'Oh.'  
They went up into North Westown, stopping to talk to Wayne. He hadn't held any grudge against Pixie at all, smiling sympathetically at her as they approached him now.  
'Ah, Pixie,' he said, sweeping, 'What brings ya out here?'  
'I decided it was time to get on with my life.'  
'Yes, good idea. Did ya want my help?'  
'I wanted to say thank you.'  
Wayne looked puzzled.  
'You were one of the only people who didn't hate me for what I did.'  
'Oh!' Wayne laughed, 'Of course I don't 'ate ya for that! You're my friend, Pixie, an' somethin' like that ain't gonna change it.'  
Pixie stepped forward and hugged him up to the point that he couldn't breathe. 'Woah, steady there. This must be a real rough time for ya. Do ya need any help?'  
Pixie released him, shaking her head. 'I have to talk to him on my own.'  
'Ludus.'  
'Yes. Well, bye Wayne. And thank you again.'  
'No problem, Pixie. No problem at all.'

Lisette squeezed Pixie's arm and they walked off, planning to go to Lulukoko via Tsuyukusa. They'd walked through the gate and past one of the bridges, when they heard laughter. Happy laughter. The happy laughter of one of Pixie's friends mingled with the laughter of the one she'd abandoned at their wedding.

What she saw didn't process in her brain. She just stood there, staring. Ludus. Komari. Together. His arm around her waist, telling her jokes. Being the cause of the smile on her face. What was going on? _Maybe they're just friends,_ a voice in her head told her, just as Ludus leaned down to kiss her cheek.

She vaguely heard Lisette gasp in surprise, but she wasn't really paying attention. Ludus looked so, so happy. There wasn't a spark of sadness in his eyes, and his smile was whole-hearted. He hadn't even seen Pixie standing there. Yet.

When he looked up, everything changed. He stopped, mid-laugh. His arm withdrew from around Komari. He froze completely, face going utterly blank. Komari looked at him, and then to what – who – he was looking at. And then it was Pixie vs Komari. They stared at each other, neither of them knowing what to do or say, betrayal in Pixie's eyes and shock in Komari's.

After what seemed like forever, Lisette stopped the ridiculous staring competition going on between her two friends awkwardly and with forced cheerfulness.  
She cleared her throat. 'Ah, Komari! How nice to see you again. We haven't spoke in... a long time.'  
A look passed in between the two of them, a look that Pixie saw. That was when she realised that Lisette already knew. She knew about Ludus and Komari, and yet she didn't tell her.  
'You knew,' Pixie said, her voice barely louder than a whisper.  
'W-what do you mean?'  
'You knew that Ludus has a new girlfriend. Why didn't you tell me?'  
'I- I...' she gave up pretending, 'We thought it would be better if Ludus told you.'  
Pixie turned to look at Ludus. Lisette motioned for Komari to follow her, and they left the two of them standing in the middle of the street, apart, looking at each other.

Ludus stepped closer to Pixie.  
'So,' he said, 'You good?'  
She'd thought he was happy, but now it was clear that he was still hurting. There was pain in his voice, and he was doing a mad job of covering it up.  
'Yes. And you are, I see.'  
'Oh, Komari. Yes. We properly met when she came to tell me to forgive you. A few weeks after the...'  
He couldn't say the word.  
'Wedding,' Pixie finished for him, bringing a silence full of the unspoken words that they both wanted to say.  
'Ludus, I-'  
'Pixie, it-'  
They both spoke at the same time, pushing them back into the silence. It was more difficult than anything Pixie had done before, and it hurt her. She and Ludus had never been like this.  
'What was I supposed to do?' he said at last, quietly, 'I didn't know what you thought was happening. That speech at the Garden Grill, was that you breaking up with me? Or was it when you ran away at the wedding? Or did you still love me? I had no idea. And I waited. I waited weeks for you to tell me where we stood, but you never came. Then Komari came to me, and she told me to forgive you and move on. That you might come back, but I shouldn't spend my whole life waiting for you to tell me what-'  
Pixie zoned out. It sounded so familiar. Then she laughed, out loud, in front of Ludus. He looked at her, hurt and confused.  
'Why are you laughing?'  
'I'm sorry,' she said, as she stopped, 'It's just, this was my situation when Ford left. It's just... funny? Ironic? Coincidence? Fate laughing at us?'  
Ludus was quiet for a moment. 'So I was your Komari?'  
'I don't know how much she means to you, so I'm not sure.'  
'I love her,' he clarified, 'But if I had to choose, you or her, at the moment it would be you.'  
Pixie looked down sadly. 'Exactly.'

She let Ludus think. It must have been difficult to digest. That he was always second to Ford, right up to the point where she almost said 'I do.' But then, in a way, he'd always known that. He knew that he was there to fix her broken heart, and that if Ford had stayed, she would have chose him, not Ludus. And yet he'd stayed with her. He'd stayed with her because he loved her, and she helped him be happy. Maybe, hopefully, soon he'd be able to choose Komari over her, because it was clear that they would never be the same again, and Pixie had already chosen.

'Are you with Ford, then?' he asked.  
Pixie shook her head. 'No. I think he has a girlfriend.'  
'Oh.'  
This surprised Ludus a lot, but it made him happy, in a way. She wasn't just using Ludus. He wasn't just the one she ran to when Ford upset her. She was being fair, at least a little.  
'Is he still in Westown then?'  
'Don't you know?' Pixie asked.  
'I tried not to think of him for a while, and then I just, kind of, forgot about him.'  
'Oh. Well, yes, I think he is.'  
'Okay.'  
Two more seconds of silence.  
'Pixie.'  
'Yes?'  
'I'm sorry that this all happened. But you and I, well, we just weren't meant to be, were we?'  
Tears sprang to Pixie's eyes, 'I thought we were,' she muttered, 'But you're right. We weren't.'  
They hugged, holding each other tightly as they both cried. When they released each other, Pixie turned to him, a smile on her face through the tears.  
'Best friends forever?'  
He laughed, his teardrops sliding down his cheeks, 'Best friends forever.'

Later, Pixie found Lisette and Komari in the tea house. They both looked up anxiously.  
'What happened?’ Lisette asked.  
'It’s all fine,’ Pixie said happily, 'We made up.’  
Komari looked alarmed. 'You mean…’  
'We’re best friends again,’ Pixie finished.  
Komari and Lisette looked at Pixie in surprise. 'Wow,’ Komari said, 'Didn’t see that coming.’  
'It’s rarely difficult for me and Ludus to talk to each other and resolve our arguments. Sure, it will be slightly weird and very different, but it should be okay.’  
Lisette stood up. 'Right,’ she announced, 'Let’s go find Ford.’

Fifteen minutes later they were standing hesitantly outside of the clinic.  
'Should we knock?’ Pixie asked nervously.  
'Yes,’ Lisette knocked on the door with false confidence, loudly and clearly.  
Nothing happened for a couple of minutes, but then the door opened. Pixie realised that she was holding her breath and her heart was racing. What was going to happen?

Ford stood in front of them, looking as stern as the day Pixie had met him. When his eyes met hers, he blushed and looked down. Pixie's heart fluttered.  
'Hi,’ she said.  
Ford coughed. 'Ah, Pixie. It’s nice to, nice to-’ the words got stuck in his throat, cutting off what he was saying.  
'Nice to see you again?’ Lisette suggested helpfully.  
Ford nodded. 'Yes, quite.’  
'You too.’  
They stood there looking at each other for a couple of moments, before Ford clapped his hands together.  
'So. Do you want to come in?’  
'If- If that’s okay with you,’ Pixie accepted, walking into the clinic. Lisette looked torn at what to do, but then decided to leave them alone to sort it out.  
'Well, bye Pixie!’  
'Bye Lisette.’

The door closed and Ford and Pixie were left standing two feet apart, neither of them knowing how to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so sorry I haven't posted in quite a while compared to how much I normally post. Its been a bit busy. 
> 
> Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? :)


	34. Happy Ending

# Epilogue

She ran through the lush green grass, laughing as she went. Her golden hair trailed behind her, like a curtain of silk. She was beautiful. Suddenly she tripped, falling but catching herself before any harm was done. Her parents looked over worriedly, but smiled as she got up and turned to look at them, her lips turned upwards and sapphire eyes sparkling. She was radiating happiness as she ran back towards them.

Pixie caught her daughter in her arms.   
'Are you okay sweetheart?' she asked, 'We saw you fall.'  
'I'm fine, mummy. No ouchies.' she answered, wriggling out of her mother's hug and launching herself at her father. He smiled as he lifted her into the air whilst she squealed with delight.  
'Don't drop me daddy!' she screamed. From her point of view, she was flying.  
'I will never drop you, Amara,' he assured her, putting her back down. She beamed at her parents and ran off again.

Ford and Pixie watched her.   
'We're doing a good job,' Pixie told her husband.  
'Yes,' he agreed, taking her hand, 'We are. She seems very happy.'  
'Hopefully she'll stay that way.'  
'Not forever, my love. You know how hard life is.'

And she did. Ten years ago almost exactly, Pixie had ran away from her wedding to one of her best friends because of Ford. It had been the worst time of her life. She'd ruined everything with everyone. But it didn't last. After a while she managed to fix things with Ludus and her friends, and soon after that she and Ford had started dating.

Speaking of Ludus, he appeared on the farm, his son sitting on his shoulders. Komari walked next to them.  
'Hey, Pixie, Ford!' Ludus called, walking towards them. 'How's everything?'  
He sat down next to them, his wife following suite. Their son jumped to the ground.  
'Where's Amara?' he asked Pixie.  
'She's somewhere over there in the field,' she answered him. He smiled a shy thank you and ran off to find his friend. When he did, she grabbed his hand and they ran together around the farm, playing the blissful games of childhood.

'We have some news for you,' Ludus told Pixie and Ford.  
'Oh, really?' Ford answered. He and Ludus were good friends now. There was no more silly rivalry.   
'Yes,' Komari cut in. She paused, 'I'm pregnant!'  
'Oh! Congratulations!' Pixie exclaimed.   
'I'm very happy for you,' Ford said sincerely, 'And I will ensure that your baby has a safe birth.'  
'Thank you, Ford,' Ludus replied, shaking his hand, 'Where would we be without you?'  
Ford smiled. 'Well, where would we be without _you_ , Ludus?' he asked.  
Ludus laughed, 'Hm, I think your life would have been a lot simpler.'  
'That's true. You've caused me a lot of unnecessary trouble over the years,' the doctor joked.  
'Still, we're best mates now, aren't we?'  
'Yes. We are.'

Komari and Pixie smiled at each other. Their friendship had been damaged by what had happened, but they soon sorted it out. In a way, Pixie was grateful to her. She made Ludus happy, which made up for a small part of the guilt Pixie had been feeling. And it hadn't taken too long for Ludus to propose to her, as he realised that she was the one he was meant to be with. They'd had their son, Jace, at around the same time Amara was born, resulting in the two kids seeing each other almost every day.

'I think we should go out for dinner tonight, to celebrate,' Ford suggested.  
'The Garden Grill?' Pixie asked.  
'Yes, why not.'  
'Is that okay Ludus, Komari?' she looked at them.  
'Yes, that's great with us. We can meet Lisette and Kasumi there.' Komari nodded.  
'Oh, yes.' Pixie smiled. 'Let's tell the children. They love going out to eat.'

Ludus and Ford found the kids playing pirates in a tree. Jace swung down from a branch and landed in his father's arms. Amara was a little more careful and got down from the tree before rushing to hug her dad.  
'Does Jace have to go home already?'  
'No, darling,' Ford told her. He never thought he'd have a child, never in a million years did he think he'd be a father of such a pretty, sweet, loving girl. He was a changed man since Pixie had walked into his life.  
'So why did you disturb our game, daddy?!' she demanded.  
'Because we came to tell you that we're going out for dinner tonight.'  
'Yay!' Amara clapped her hands together excitedly. 'Jace, Jace, we're going out for dinner tonight..!'

Ford and Ludus started to walk back to their wives, when Jace ran after them.   
'Daaaad,' he said to Ludus.  
'Yes?' Ludus answered. Suddenly he looked alarmed. Jace's face was very pale. 'What's wrong, little guy?'  
'I feel...' he promptly threw up all over Ludus. He sighed, picking up his son. Amara walked anxiously beside Ford as they took Jace back up to Komari and Pixie.

Komari was immediately on her feet, Pixie dashing inside to grab tissues. Ludus stood there drenched in sick, whilst Ford was trying to assess if anything was actually wrong with Jace. Once handing tissues to Komari for Jace and Ludus, Pixie stepped back.  
Life was never meant to be easy.  
But it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this fanfic, which i have really loved writing. I hope you have liked reading it too, and I hope you like the ending.  
> I will probably write some more Trio of Town fanfiction in the future. It's an amazing game and there's a lot to be explored.
> 
> Thank you so much, everyone <3


End file.
